EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA CON DARIEN CHIBA
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Serena había sido la esposa de conveniencia de Darién Chiba. Pero sabiendo que el multimillonario nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba, su elección fue darle prioridad a su hijo por nacer y luego, una vez nacido, hacer viaje oscuro a través de sí misma...
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**Si les causa el mismo efecto que a mi van a Odiar a Serena, luego van a Odiar a Darién, luego sentirán lastima por Serena y amaran más a Darién pero sobre todo se enamoraran de Zafiro… **

**El matrimonio de conveniencia con Darién Chiba**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

SERENA Tsukino vaciló un poco mientras se metía en el vestíbulo decorado en forma minimalista de la pequeña boutique hotel. No sabía que fuera tan exclusivo. A pesar de que estaba bien vestida, lo suficiente como para parecer que pertenecía a un lugar así, sentía como si todo el mundo pudiera ver bajo su piel hasta su corazón mismo. Un corazón que latía en forma inestable. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en un lugar como éste. Otra vida, otra mujer. Tendría que haber elegido un hotel menos lujoso, este tipo de suntuosidad le recordaba demasiado y hacía que la piel de la nuca se le erizara.

Estaba completamente ajena a las miradas apreciativas que provocaba, con su pelo rubio oscuro y su perfecta piel cremosa que contrastaba con la manera graciosa en que se movía, algo torpe.

Miraba buscando un asiento y sus labios llenos y expresivos se apretaban en un línea fina mientras se daba ánimos para que el pánico creciente no se apoderara de ella. No podía pensar en el pasado ahora. Se había ido, y con él… Su paso se volvió vacilante de nuevo a medida que un dolor cortante la atravesaba, aturdiéndola con su intensidad, con su crudeza, novedoso... a pesar de que era viejo. Ella se sentía vieja, mucho más de los veintisiete años que tenía.

Encontró un asiento vacío y se hundió en él, agradecida. Al momento un camarero vino a tomar su orden de té Earl Grey. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas, respirando profundamente. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que estar en control y, sobre todo en calma.

Tendría que hablar con un abogado en menos de diez minutos. Era la mejor manera de comunicarse con su marido, del que se había alejado hacía dos años... y de su bebé. Un dolor cortante se apoderó de ella de nuevo, y sintió que su control se volvía más tenue aún. Necesitaba tiempo para conectarse consigo misma. Tal vez había sido una tontería concertar una cita tan pronto, pues literalmente recién se había bajado del tren. Esta era la primera vez en dos años que salía en público otra vez. A la repleta y crecida metrópoli de Londres. Un lugar al que en realidad nunca pensó que volvería.

No. No debía pensar así. Ella estaría bien. Después de todo, ¿no había pasado por cosas muchos peores?

Este era el primer día del resto de su vida. Una página nueva, un nuevo capítulo.

Un nuevo comienzo. Y tal vez... Un pequeño y peregrino pájaro de esperanza revoloteó en su pecho. ¿Tal vez otra oportunidad de ser feliz? Aunque en verdad había tenido muy poca felicidad en su vida hasta ahora...

En ese momento un niño llamó su atención, estaba corriendo y se cayó de bruces a sus pies en el suelo de mármol. Con instintiva y ciega rapidez Serena se levantó de su asiento y levantó al niño suavemente, con las manos debajo de sus brazos y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

–Está bien, cariño. No creo que te haya has hecho daño realmente, ¿verdad? Se ve que eres un chico muy valiente –

El niño se puso de pie tambaleándose en sus piernas regordetas, con el rostro indeciso entre llorar y no llorar, con un gesto de puchero en sus labios. Era adorable. El pelo negro, la piel aceitunada y los ojos enormes... eran de color celeste. Inusual y peculiar.

Muy singular y peculiar.

El shock golpeó a Serena como un puñetazo en las entrañas. Era, de hecho, el tono celeste, único y exacto, que le devolvía su propia mirada en el espejo todos los días. Acompañando ese pensamiento llegó una oleada de algo tan instintivo, tan primario e inexplicable que Serena sintió que el mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Ella se aferró al chiquillo. Él había decidido, obviamente, no llorar y la miraba cándidamente, con la boca abierta en una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus diminutos dientes de bebé. Se frotó la frente y balbuceó algo ininteligible, pero ella no lo oyó. La conmoción era tan intensa que no podía respirar.

Éste no podía ser él... no podía ser.

¿Estaría alucinando, después de haber soñado con este momento desde hacía tanto tiempo?

Debía ser eso. Quizás haber vuelto fuera demasiado. Tal vez... Pero al mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos… Sabía que racionalmente no podría ser posible, pero, sin embargo, su corazón le decía otra cosa, cada instinto clamaba con fuerza.

Se empezó a desesperar. ¿Esto iba a suceder cada vez que viera un niño de su edad? Seguramente alguien la había visto, alguien tenía que saber ¿verdad?. Alguien tenía que apartarlo de ella, porque ella no creía que fuera capaz de moverse nunca más. O de dejarlo ir.

Unos pies calzados de negro aparecieron detrás del niño. Era un hombre y apenas bastó un movimiento borroso para que tuviera una idea de su tamaño, de su magnetismo. Él se agachó para aupar al niño y su olor la invadió. Le era familiar. Su corazón dejó de latir y la sangre se heló en sus venas, a la vez que sus manos caían.

Una voz profunda, serena y educada vino desde lejos, por encima de su cabeza. El hombre hablaba con un ligero acento apenas perceptible –... se necesitan ojos en la nuca, se mueven tan rápido... –

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y lo que estaba viendo. Era alto, tan alto que incluso estando ella parada, y Serena no sabía cómo, sobrepasaba su nada despreciable altura. Era tan pecaminosamente guapo que su cerebro se quedó atrapado, exactamente de la misma manera en que había sucedido cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Hace ya casi tres años.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Era demasiado, demasiado cruel. La vida no podía ser tan dura. Aunque ella sabía bien que sí podía serlo.

Él todavía seguía hablando, pero de pronto se detuvo y la sonrisa cálida desapareció, sus cejas trigueñas se juntaron penetrantemente sobre los ojos celestes, de un azul hielo. Le perforaron el alma, abriendo sus entrañas. Su rostro reflejaba un sinfín de expresiones: el shock del reconocimiento, la incredulidad... y luego algo mucho más potente... repugnancia, ira, odio. Rechazo.

Serena sintió que su boca se movía, como si fuera a hablar… pero no salió nada. Todo parecía precipitarse a su alrededor rápidamente, pero estaban aislados en una burbuja invisible suspendida en el tiempo. Miró al niño aupado en sus brazos, y eso fue su perdición. Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. Todo era demasiado, pero tuvo un pensamiento coherente antes de caerse desmayada a los pies de su marido: _mi bebé_.

Darién Endimion Chiba estaba en la ventana del dormitorio de la suite a la que había llevado a Serena poco tiempo antes. Miraba la torre de telecomunicaciones que se distinguía a la distancia, el embotellamiento de tráfico en las calles de abajo, pero en realidad no veía nada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Serena Tsukino. Serena Chiba. Su esposa.

Torció su boca en una línea aún más fina. Su vagabunda esposa. La mujer que lo había abandonado a él y a su propio bebé pocas horas después del parto porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir con él. Un tambor de rabia apenas contenida batió bajo su piel y su sangre, con tal fuerza que lo impresionó. Ese día la había dejado para que descansara después del nacimiento y regresó unas horas más tarde, sólo para encontrar que había desaparecido y no la había vuelto a ver desde ese momento. Todavía se sentía aturdido por el impacto de verla. Por el torrente de emociones que verla suscitaba en él, emociones que había reprimido hacía mucho tiempo, desde aquel día, cuando había revelado su verdadera naturaleza y le había mostrado que tan fácil de embaucar había sido él. Pero su rostro no mostraba ni un indicio sobre sus emociones internas, incluso ahora.

Un débil sonido proveniente de la cama lo alertó y lentamente se dio vuelta.

Serena esperó un momento antes de abrir los ojos. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en el último par de años. Un momento antes de que la realidad llegara, un momento para hacer un balance, una verificación de su cuerpo, sentir las sensaciones, sentir si había dolor... sentir si estaba todo bien. Pero esta vez, con los sonidos apagados de las bocinas de los coches y del tráfico que llegaban desde fuera, aun cuando había mucha distancia hasta abajo, ella se puso tensa. Los momentos previos llegaron rápido. La última cosa que le importaba ahora era el dolor físico o si se sentía bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y allí estaba él. No había sido un espejismo. Su marido estaba de espaldas a la ventana con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de lo que, ella sabía, sería una magnífica tela italiana hecha a medida. Al igual que su camisa y su chaqueta. La ropa moldeaba su figura ajustándose a sus duros contornos, resaltando cada parte de su cuerpo alto y de hombros anchos y poderosos. Exactamente como lo recordaba... pero aún más devastador en carne y hueso.

Sabía, de algún modo, que seguir en estado de shock era lo que le permitía ser tan fríamente objetiva. Él estaba, si cabe, aún más bello. Aunque en justicia bello era una palabra muy trillada, más bien era… muy apuesto. Era demasiado masculino para una palabra como bello. Y estaba aquí mismo, delante de ella, en vivo y en directo... no era el producto de su imaginación. Pero saber lo que él seguramente pensaba de ella hacía, gracias a Dios, que el dolor exquisito de volver a verlo no calara muy hondo.

-Así que... – él arrastró las palabras con un dejo sardónico –obviamente, te sorprendió encontrarte conmigo. Extraño, en realidad, considerando que este es mi hotel –

Serena sintió que el entumecimiento se desvanecía y la protección que significaba el estado de shock empezaba a romperse. ¿Su hotel? ¿Desde cuándo era propietario de un hotel en Londres? A pesar de que tenía muchos negocios aquí, nunca había ocultado su antipatía por el lugar. ¿Y cómo es que ella había elegido este hotel... de entre todas las otras innumerables posibilidades?

Había regresado y literalmente se había metido en la guarida del león, como una hormiga laboriosa tras el olor de una feromona familiar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta habitación?

Luego recordó. Había sido un momento de gozo y a la vez doloroso de soportar, sacándola de la conmoción y abriéndole una herida en carne viva. Su bebé, su hijo... lo había visto, lo había abrazado. Era él. No lo había imaginado. Saberlo era aún demasiado para ella, no podía hacerle frente en su totalidad, lo sabía. Su cerebro entraría en crisis si se enfocaba con demasiada intensidad en lo que había sucedido.

–¿Hic… hice que se asustara? – Su voz estaba ronca.

El frío flash de absoluta repugnancia que cruzó el rostro de su esposo fue como una bofetada. Si había tenido alguna duda sobre su reacción, ahora quedaba ridículamente descartada.

–No. Si lo estuviera yo no estaría aquí ahora –

El tono protector de su voz era inconfundible. Serena se incorporó para sentarse a un lado de la cama. Su cabeza todavía se sentía ligera, como rellena de algodón. Cautelosamente miró a Darién. Casi la lastimaba físicamente verlo así, después de todo este tiempo. Había soñado con este momento desde hacía tanto... pero por supuesto, tenía que admitir que nunca en su imaginación se había engañado a sí misma creyendo que Darién se alegraría de verla. Eso sólo lo había reservado para sus fantasías.

–¿Lo has llamado Zafiro? – Le preguntó con voz ronca. Sus ojos captaron la fuerte tensión de los músculos de su mandíbula. Pero su respuesta lacónica y tensa hizo que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

–Zaf. Sí –

–Después de que tu abuelo... –

Una mirada de desprecio cruzó el rostro de él –Por favor, no pretendas que realmente te importa –

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor y su rostro empalideció. Había sabido exactamente lo que cabría esperar cuando enfrentara a Darién, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Hubiera querido estar más controlada, tener la oportunidad de explicar, estar lista... ¿Se estaba tomando el pelo a sí misma? En ese momento sentía que nunca estaría lista para explicar.

–Tu amante está en camino –

Serena se puso de pie en el acto, y rápidamente volvió a sentarse. Darién la miraba con serenidad, pero lo menos que sentía por dentro era serenidad. Tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no caminar hacia ella, levantarla y exigirle… ¿qué? Su interior temblaba por las emociones que lo atravesaban de lado a lado. La más fuerte de ellas se parecía sospechosa y terriblemente a los celos. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que era sólo su orgullo que le importaba, que este vórtice que amenazaba con consumirlo no podía estar vinculado a los sentimientos. Había aprendido la lección hacía ya dos años.

–¿Mi qué? – Ella miró a Darién con incredulidad. Ahora sí que se sentía alejada de la realidad.

–Tu amante – le espetó –El hombre con el que viniste a encontrarte. Sin duda tienes una habitación reservada por aquí ¿Es así como has pasado el último par de años? ¿En una libertina gira mundial de habitaciones con hombres insignificantes? ¿Es eso lo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no estabas dispuesta a ocuparte del matrimonio y de la maternidad?

¿Hombres Insignificantes?

La cabeza de Serena latía y se puso una mano en la sien, queriendo encontrarle algún sentido a lo que él decía. Y entonces su mente se aclaró cuando un rostro benigno y amistoso apareció ante ella. Lo miró de nuevo con ojos muy abiertos –Debes estar hablando de Seiya Kou. Él es mi abogado. Tenía que encontrarme con él en la planta baja y justo en ese momento... justo en ese momento... –

Darién resopló con desprecio –Eso es puro cuento. Realmente tenías ganas de refregármelo a la cara, ¿verdad? –

Serena apenas oyó lo que decía. Finalmente encontró la fuerza para aguantar, con las manos en puños apretados a los costados.

–Es cierto. Lo debía encontrar... – Vaciló. Realmente no tenía planeado que esto ocurriera así, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, entonces elevando la barbilla le dijo –Debía encontrarme con él para discutir la mejor forma de contactarte y hablar acerca de ver a mi hijo –

Darién cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, lo que lo hizo parecer aún más poderoso y formidable. Bloqueaba la luz que entraba desde la ventana detrás de él y eso hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda de Serena.

–Le puedes decir ahora mismo que eso no va a suceder – Su postura entera gritaba el rechazo a su propuesta.

El pánico se apoderó de Serena y dio un paso adelante de forma brusca –Pero tengo derecho a ver a mi hijo, no importa lo que haya pasado. No me puedes detener – Para su completo disgusto su garganta se anudó por las lágrimas y luchó por dominarse. No podía entrar en crisis, no aquí, no así. Tenía que ser fuerte.

–Puedo y lo haré – La voz de Darién se oía fría y controlada. Ella sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue cortada en forma implacable –No me sorprendería si te hubieras olvidado hasta hoy que fue un varón lo que tuviste, te fuiste tan rápido... –

La boca de Serena se cerró y el dolor que la atravesó fue crudo y abrumador. Su voz sonó fibrosa a sus oídos –Yo... por supuesto que sabía que fue un varón. No he pensado en otra cosa que en él todos los días desde que… –

Darién dio dos pasos rápidos y agarró del brazo a Serena dolorosamente –¡Ya basta! –

Ella respiró hondo para disimular el dolor. Esto era mucho peor de lo que había previsto. No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar que este hombre ejercía un poder que estaba a la par de los políticos más influyentes del mundo. ¿Podría contarle lo que había sucedido realmente? Hacerle ver... Hacerle comprender. Ella había esperado poder hacerlo y que la distancia actuara como amortiguador entre ellos, pero crudeza persistente le hizo sentir como si le estuviera arrancando una capa de piel. La verdad la pondría completamente desnuda, pero ahora, al haber conocido a su hijo, cuando realmente creía que nunca lo volvería a ver, hacía que se volviera temeraria.

–Darién. Por favor, te puedo explicar lo que pasó. Tal vez entonces me puedas comprender –

Él la alejó y le dijo con dureza –¿Comprender? ¿Comprender? –

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver las finas líneas que rodeaban las comisuras de sus ojos, podía ver su piel dorada y tensa sobre los pómulos altos. Trató de mantenerse inflexible, no ceder a la demanda de su cuerpo, que reconocía lo que realmente estaba haciendo su proximidad en ella. ¿Cómo podía cuando él la miraba con tal desenfrenado odio que hacía que se sintiera confundida e incapaz de expresarse?

El desprecio se desprendía de cada sílaba y de cada palabra –Yo sé lo que pasó. Me dejaste una nota... ¿No te acuerdas? No existe nada, ni una sola palabra, ni una historia poco creíble que pudieras inventar que excusara lo que hiciste ese día. Le quitaste a un niño inocente la fuente más importante de nutrición y amor, la seguridad. No hay nada ni nadie en el planeta que pudiera absolverte de ese crimen. Renunciaste al derecho a ser su madre cuando te marchaste, pocas horas después de su nacimiento –

Y al derecho a ser mi esposa...

Las palabras no expresadas pesaban en el aire.

La inarticulada explicación de Serena murió en sus labios. Sus sombrías y crueles palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Durante un breve y dichosamente engañoso momento no sintió reacción alguna hacia ellas, estaba entumecida, y luego, como flechas de puntas envenenadas, se unieron con la siempre presente y debilitante culpa, y se clavaron profundamente, muy profundamente en su corazón, robándole sus propias palabras o cualquier otra explicación que ella pudiera dar.

Él tenía razón. Ella no podía decir una palabra. No en este momento de todos modos. ¿Cómo podría esperar que él entendiera, si apenas había logrado entenderlo ella sí misma? Si apenas había comenzado, dolorosamente, a perdonarse a sí misma. Se había alejado de su propio bebé recién nacido. ¿Realmente había pensado que contarle sus razones podría absolverla? Ella no se merecía eso.

Su control estaba cerca de romperse, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse ahora. Tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, no buscar la absolución. Logró reunir la fuerza necesaria para alejarse bruscamente de su puño de hierro.

Darién la miró fríamente. Ella se alejó aún más y su mano frotaba el brazo donde él se lo había agarrado. La ira de él se estaba enfriando y ahora se transformaba en una contenida rabia helada. Ella se dio la vuelta por un momento, dándole la espalda, y sus ojos la recorrieron. En su traje elegante y una blusa de cuello alto pudo ver por primera vez que estaba más delgada que antes. La chaqueta corta y falda recta no ocultaba mucho. El deseo quemaba bajo e insistente en su vientre, a pesar de que todo en él se rebelaba a esta respuesta no deseada. Siempre había sido delgada, pero nunca había visto estas líneas de inconfundible fragilidad en su cuerpo, no habían estado allí antes.

Odiaba estar pensando en esto y lo sacó de su mente casi de inmediato, pero ¿había también una cierta vulnerabilidad? Su cabello castaño rojizo había sido más abundante antes, le llegaba a la espalda, pero ahora estaba mucho más corto, dejando al descubierto la línea de su elegante cuello. Todavía tenía el porte prototípico de la clase alta que no podía ser falsificado. Ella había sido su llave de entrada a un mundo de muy difícil acceso para los extraños: las altas esferas del sistema bancario inglés, un antiguo y estrechamente vigilado grupo de la elite súper rica.

Con ella había cometido un error sumamente inusual en él al analizar a las personas. Había sido la primera persona a la que había juzgado erróneamente, mal. Monumentalmente mal. Catastróficamente mal.

Ella se giró para mirarlo de nuevo y sus ojos estaban brillantes, sorprendiéndolo. Pero entonces endureció su determinación. Esta era la verdadera mujer con la que se había casado. Pero inexplicablemente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, sus ojos se vieron involuntariamente atraídos por la cima de sus pechos que empujaban la fina seda de la blusa. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba aún más en respuesta a su plenitud, una tensión sensual que inundaba sus venas. Su reacción era tan injustificada que por un momento lo aturdió. Y entonces ella habló, atravesando la neblina de su cerebro. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser el shock.

–Te guste o no, tengo derechos. Cualquier tribunal del mundo va a reconocer eso. No importa lo que yo haya hecho, finalmente me permitirían ver a mi hijo – Su voz sonaba recortada, poniendo en evidencia su buena educación con cada sílaba bien pronunciada, sacando de la mente de Darién las desagradables reacciones de su cuerpo.

Serena observó su reacción con cautela. No debía enterarse lo que le había costado llegar hasta aquí y hablarle así. Se sentía como si estuviera de regreso de la clase de dicción. Pero era la única manera que tenía de aferrarse a ese frágil control.

La cara de Darién era una pétrea máscara sin reacción, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a alejarse –Quédate en esta sala por un momento. Si intentas salir hay un guardaespaldas afuera de esta puerta que te meterá de nuevo adentro – Todo lo que él sabía era que tenía que poner algo de distancia entre ellos, hacer un balance de lo que acababa de suceder.

Serena vio con incredulidad como sus largas y poderosas zancadas lo llevaban hacia la puerta. Tardíamente fue tras él, casi tropezando –Espera… ¿a dónde vas? No hemos terminado de discutir esto –

Al llegar a la puerta se volvió y la fuerza de su fría mirada la detuvo en seco –Oh, sí…ya terminamos. Por ahora. Sólo recuerda esto: Abandonaste a tu hijo y lo dejaste conmigo. Yo puedo hacer esto fácil o muy, muy difícil. Todo depende de ti, Serena –

Cuando abrió la puerta Serena vio la forma grande y gigantesca del guardaespaldas parado afuera y oyó una vocecita charlatana decir con entusiasmo _–¡Papá!… ¡Papá! –_

La puerta se cerró y sintió la cama en la parte posterior de las piernas, detrás de ella. Oír esa vocecita fue demasiado. Sus piernas se doblaron y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo sentada así, con las piernas metidas debajo de ella, aturdida por todo. Fue sólo después de unos minutos que se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, y tenía un puño contra su pecho como si así pudiera calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Finalmente Serena se levantó y fue al baño, donde se salpicó la cara con agua. Se secó con una toalla y estudió su reflejo. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos enormes. Se veía y se sentía como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Tenía que lucir como si tuviera controlada, no fuera de sus cabales y aterrorizada. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que su bolso estaba sobre la cama. Darién lo debió recoger de donde se había caído cuando se desmayó. Hubiera querido tener maquillaje, pero no lo tenía, el maquillaje había sido la última cosa en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Regresó a la habitación y se frotó las mejillas intentando que recuperaran algo de color. De pie ante la ventana, con la misma vista que había estado observando Darién sólo un rato antes, abrazó su cuerpo tenso. Todavía no podía creer cómo el destino los había unido. Era ridículo. Había elegido este hotel sobre todo porque estaba cerca de St Pancras, donde había bajado del tren de París, y porque la oficina de su abogado estaba incómodamente cerca de las oficinas de Darién en Londres. Había mirado en el apartado A en Internet, y elegido Alhambra Hotel. Pero al final habría sido más seguro reunirse con Seiya Kou en su oficina.

Sintió un fugaz momento de humor irónico. Había contado con poder reunir toda su información, apostado a que Darién estaría muy probablemente en España. Se le mandaría una carta para hacerle saber sus deseos y sus intenciones de conocer a su hijo... Pero en lugar de eso, allí estaban. La oportunidad de explicar en profundidad sus razones para haberse ido ese día dejando sólo una carta se había esfumado. Afrontada con la ira virulenta de Darién, sabía que él no estaba de humor para escuchar, y posiblemente no lo estaría por algún tiempo. Ahora él creía que la había atrapado en medio de una cita vespertina. El peor comienzo posible para cualquier tipo de reunión.

Y luego estaba su hijo. Su bebé. Zaf. Era tan hermoso. Serena llevó la mano a la cortina, agarrándola con fuerza al sentir que la debilidad la invadía, convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina.

Encontrarse otra vez con Darién era algo para lo que se había preparado. Pero, ¿cómo se preparaba uno para recibir al niño que creía que nunca más vería? Cada paso de aquella caminata que la alejó de él estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. Se había despertado al fin de la pesadilla que revivía cada uno de esos pasos casi todas las noches durante los últimos dos años. Su magullado y maltratado corazón latía inestable contra su pecho. Ese dolor indescriptible y la alegría indeleble de verlo se arremolinaban en conjunto, haciéndola sentir ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Serena oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella. Su mano se tensó sobre la cortina antes de soltarla. Respiró hondo y se volvió. Darién. Tenía la cara tan dura y austera que Serena contuvo el aliento. La odiaba. Podía percibirlo tangiblemente mientras entraba y se paraba frente a ella con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola con los párpados pesados y velados. Sus ojos azules eran trozos de hielo.

–Tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí en el hotel. Estás en libertad de irte si así lo deseas –

Su mente y el corazón se apretaron en un espasmo doloroso ante su cambio de posición. La idea de estar tan cerca de su hijo y tener que despedirse hoy era dolorosa e insoportable.

–No – Negó ella con la cabeza –No me voy a ninguna parte. Volví a Londres para ponerme en contacto contigo. Cree lo que quieras, pero no tenía ni idea de que este hotel fuera tuyo. Ahora no me voy hasta que te comprometas conmigo para que pueda ver a Zaf.

La boca de él hizo un gesto de desagrado inconfundible. Obviamente no lo esperaba. Pero también había algo en ese gesto que ella no podía identificar. ¿Un indicio de resignación? ¿Se daba cuenta de que no podía despedirla?

–Muy bien. En ese caso, permanecerás en esta habitación esta noche y mañana por la mañana podremos discutir las cosas –

Serena lo miró con escepticismo. Ella había esperado más de una pelea. ¿Por qué no la estaba arrojando por las escaleras? Estaba jugando con ella. Era un maestro de la táctica.

–No hay necesidad de mirarme tan sospechosamente, Serena. Eres, después de todo, mi esposa ¿no? Naturalmente estoy muy contento de volver a verte –

Con una mirada burlona en el rostro, se alejó antes de girar y salir de la habitación. Cuando una puerta exterior se cerró también, Serena supo que estaba completamente sola fin. Vacilante, abrió la puerta de la parte exterior de la suite y miró a su alrededor. Su maleta también había sido subida. Respirando un poco más fácilmente, por primera vez en horas, Serena fue hasta un sofá y se sentó. Medio distraída, sintió algo debajo de ella y lo sacó hacia fuera. Era un animal peludo de juguete.

Zaf. Con mano temblorosa se lo llevó cerca de la cara y respiró profundo. El pozo de la emoción se levantaba para engullirla de nuevo y ella ya no podía contenerme. Agarrando el pequeño peluche, Serena se acurrucó en el sofá y cedió a la tormenta.

Esa noche, mucho más tarde, Darién se encontraba en la puerta de la suite al final del pasillo de su habitación privada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Abrió la puerta y entró. La luz era tenue y las cortinas aún estaban abiertas, y justo cuando caminaba hacia la habitación vio la forma en el sofá.

Su corazón se precipitó. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía desaparecer?

Él sabía muy bien por qué.

Sin dudas ella había vuelto para llevarse todo lo que sus pequeñas manos codiciosas pudieran cargar, incluyendo a su hijo. La miró. Casi se rio a carcajadas cuando vio juguete de Zaf apretado con fuerza en su mano, cerca de la cara. Ella había regresado de no importa qué roca, bajo la cual seguramente se había estado escondiendo, como una actriz preparada al costado del escenario, lista para hacer su entrada.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, frente a su cuerpo dormido, no pudo hacer nada para frenar el torrente de recuerdos. La primera vez que la había visto había sido en un salón de actos abarrotado de gente donde él había acudido para reunirse con Kenji Tsukino. El padre de Serena había sido un hombre en una situación desesperada, a punto de irse públicamente a la bancarrota, a menos que llegara con Darién a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso. Tsukino sabía que Darién quería entrar en aquel círculo e Darién sabía lo que Tsukino necesitaba para salvarse de la humillación pública y la ruina. En medio de todo esto había estado Serena. Quien había formado parte del trato.

La había visto a través de aquella habitación llena de gente y, como un viejo cliché, sus ojos se cruzaron. Se había sentido un poco aturdido por la intensa sombra oscura de sus ojos color azul celeste, su seriedad, cuando tantas otras mujeres lo miraban con una expresión completamente diferente.

Había lucido increíblemente torpe, de hecho, demasiado torpe, y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que todo había sido una actuación. Luego había divisado a su padre a un lado de ella y él había sumado dos más dos. Esta era la hija con la que el viejo quería que se casara. Tsukino lo había cebado con que si se casaba con ella tomaría su parte en la importante herencia de su madre.

Había dejado que Tsukino creyera que deseaba una novia que viniera con una dote, sospechando que el banquero tenía planes para sí mismo con la herencia de su hija. Darién no tenía necesidad de la dote, por supuesto, pero lo que necesitaba, mucho más importante, era ese otro nivel de aceptación. La aceptación social. Sin una auténticamente esposa inglesa de la alta sociedad, su toma de control del sillón de Tsukino en el banco sería siempre mal vista. Estaría en el ostracismo social como un mendigo en las calles. Pero, en cambio, si se trataba de la fusión de dos grandes familias, una española, con conexiones en la formidable industria bancaria de allí y la otra inglesa, entonces era una historia diferente. La aceptación sería inmediata, y consolidaría su control sobre la banca europea.

Tenía la boca apretada en gesto de rechazo por la forma en que sus pensamientos parecían desafiarlo y llevarlo a un lugar al que no quería volver otra vez. Con lo que él no había contado era con el lugar que su dócil y modesta nueva esposa tomaría en su vida. Y lo que le había hecho cuando había descubierto la verdadera profundidad de su carácter avaro y superficial. Y lo que le había hecho al regresar a aquel cuarto de hospital, cuando descubrió que se había ido, dejando nada más que una nota y sus anillos de boda. Lo había hecho el tonto más grande del mundo, porque todo el tiempo, justo hasta ese momento, él había creído que ella era diferente.

Dio un paso atrás sin hacer ruido saliendo de la habitación y se comprometió con todo en su cuerpo a que ella pagaría por sus acciones un millón de veces más.

Gracias por sus Reviews en las historias anteriores fenyx, Pandoritta DS, yesqui2000, mandymoon, Zasury923, Flakis, marilyn chiba

Gracias por colocar en favoritos las historias anteriores Aries AL, G-Adap, ceuscolo, yesqui2000, ANYACHIBA, fenyx, lorraine5, ogba95, Unniestar, Zasury923


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba sentada tensamente en una silla y miraba la puerta de la suite. Se había despertado temprano se había encontrado rígida e incómoda en el sofá, todavía con el juguete de Zaf. Con la llegada de la mañana las cosas estaban más claras en su cabeza. No podía permitir que Darién la intimidara, tenía que hacerle ver que ella tenía derechos. Maldijo su propia falta de previsión. Hoy era sábado y no tenía el número de teléfono de la casa de su abogado ni su número de móvil. Debería haberle hablado ayer, después de que Darién la había dejado... pero se había sentido tan sorprendida. Sabía que era un error que le podía costar muy caro.

La verdad era que se había puesto en contacto con su abogado sólo por si se presentaba el peor de los casos, que Darién, al ser contactado, se mostrara intratable e implacable. Aún era demasiado cobarde como para admitir ante a sí misma que había albergado la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, a pesar de todo, una vez que él supiera sus razones, podrían ser una familia feliz. Un centenar de voces burlonas se mofaban de su ingenua fantasía.

Pero habían sido felices. Habían tenido algo. Pero claro, tuvo que admitir con dolor que eso había sido antes, durante los primeros meses en que se habían conocido. Darién había sido el primer hombre que la había sacado de sí misma, el primer hombre con el que se había acostado… el primer hombre por el que había caído. Él la había hecho sentirse bella, deseable. Y, para su vergüenza, se encontró recordando eso y no su descubrimiento de lo que él realmente había sentido por ella: nada.

Eso la volvió a la realidad. Sin dudas Darién ya habría consultado con un ejército de asesores jurídicos sobre la mejor manera para hacer frente a la reaparición de su esposa. Su capacidad para adaptarse y reaccionar a las situaciones siempre le había impresionado. Esta vez no sería muy diferente. Podía imaginarse que Seiya Kou ya habría sido intimidado, sacado de quicio y enfrentado a la ira de Darién.

De repente la puerta se abrió, tomándola por sorpresa y saltó para ponerse de pie. Toda su lucidez se esfumó con la llegada de su marido. Su cuerpo se puso rígido por la tensión mientras ella daba buena cuenta de su apostura trigueña, su cabello un poco revuelto, como si hubiese estado pasando una mano por él.

Darién cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él, observándola. Su rostro seguía tan pálido como el alabastro, con los ojos como dos enormes hematomas de color. Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer como a una hoja, apenas perceptible.

–Espero que hayas dormido bien – dijo inocentemente, no demostrando la determinación que se había autoimpuesto por su respuesta al verla, y la ira lo invadió al darse cuenta de que esta respuesta resurgía.

–Muy bien. La cama era muy cómoda – Serena no iba a demostrar ni por un segundo que no había tenido una noche de sueño reparador perfecto.

Una expresión fugaz, que no pudo descifrar, cruzó su rostro cuando se apartó de la puerta y se acercó. Serena luchó contra el deseo de retroceder.

Esta mañana no tenía la chaqueta y la corbata y su camisa estaba arremangada. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una mancha en su camisa que se parecía sospechosamente a alimentos secos. ¿Habría estado alimentando a Zaf? Una abrumadora urgencia de ver a su hijo la invadió otra vez. Tenía que constatar que él era real, que no lo había imaginado. Que era tan hermoso y sano como aparentaba...

Darién se cruzó de brazos. Todo en él era imponente y Serena se obligó a aplacar sus emociones.

–Tu sentido de la oportunidad es impecable... pero creo que eso ya ha sido demostrado –

Los ojos de Serena se encontraron son los suyos, fríos. Ignoró su sarcasmo y se preparó para oír lo que sin duda venía a decirle.

Él pasó junto a ella para ir hasta la ventana, como provocándola deliberadamente, y Serena aspiró una bocanada, delatando la forma en que su guardia bajaba al haber pasado tan cerca y la forma en que su piel escocía incómodamente. Su aroma fresco y almizclado la envolvía, y había otro olor... olor a bebé. Su corazón reaccionó con un sacudón.

Él se quedó de espaldas a ella por un momento. Por alguna razón no podía confiar en sí mismo si la miraba a la cara, y odiaba eso. Habló en un tono monocorde –Faltan exactamente dos meses a partir de ahora para que se cumplan dos años desde que saliste de aquel hospital. ¡Has vuelto ahora porque ambos podemos pedir que se desestime un juicio de divorcio y se ejecute la cláusula prenupcial, lo que te permitiría poner tus manos en el dinero que acordamos en ella! Has tenido el cuidado en no ir más allá de dos años, que es lo que marca la cláusula, lo cual hubiera jugado en tu contra. Debe estar matándote haber tenido que regresar e interrumpir tus planes, pero una vez que obtengas el divorcio te irás de nuevo – Se dio vuelta y clavó sus ojos en los de ella como láser –¿Verdad? –

Serena luchó con la conmoción que le produjo su fría mención al divorcio para entender lo que había dicho. No tenía idea ni del tiempo ni de legalidades. Había venido ahora porque al fin había sido capaz. Porque finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente bien...

Él tenía los brazos cruzados y cada línea en su majestuosa cara era dura e inflexible. La traición de ella y su propia vergonzosa falta de juicio le quemaban otra vez ahora que se enfrentaba con su sus ojos, muy abiertos por el fingido estado de shock. Se rio brevemente, con dureza –Vamos… ¿Realmente tú, con toda tu astucia, esperas que nos pongamos a jugar a las familias felices que se reúnen nuevamente?

Su voz tenía un dejo de aburrimiento que la hería aún más –Me has hecho un favor. Si no hubieras aparecido ahora no habría sido capaz de pedir el divorcio sin tu consentimiento, por lo que me ha ahorrado el tedioso trabajo de tener que seguirte la pista – Su expresión cambió en un instante, y se le acercó, mirándola calculadoramente – Déjame adivinar. ¿Te has quedado sin tu herencia?

El rostro de Serena cambió de color, poniéndose aún más pálida. La considerable herencia de su madre casi había desaparecido, pero no por las razones que él creía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él había visto su reacción y un brillo duro y triunfal se reflejó en sus ojos de hielo.

–Tal como pensaba – dijo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza –Sabes, me decepciona lo predecibles que son ustedes, las mujeres. Así que no sé por qué estoy sorprendido. Debería haberlo sabido, estaba escrito – Él continuó –Así que ahora estás de vuelta, tratando de sacar provecho del acuerdo prenupcial para asegurarte el futuro... aunque al ritmo que has gastado el dinero de tu madre, no veo por qué el mío te vaya a durar mucho más tiempo –

La ira de Serena brotó con un destello candente. Sintió florecer el color en sus mejillas y eso le agradó –No quiero ni un centavo de tu dinero, Darién. Lo único que deseo es ver a mi hijo –

Él parecía aburrido –Puedo ver cómo él va a ser un buen peón para ti, pero por favor no insultes mi inteligencia. Haber regresado ahora demuestra qué tan profundamente arraigada está en ti la veta de mercenaria que tienes. Ser la madre de mi hijo es un seguro adicional, para asegurarte de obtener lo más posible. Sin duda todo esto es parte del gran plan –

¿El gran plan? ¡Si supiera...!

–Dime – dijo pensativo –¿Ya has planificado tu defensa pública? ¿Vas alegar depresión posparto, que es lo que los periódicos insinuaron como la causa probable de tu curiosa ausencia de mi lado? –

Su boca se abrió –Depresión posparto... ¿Quieres decir que la gente no sabe? – Serena había temido que la prensa supiera cómo ella había abandonado a su hijo después de irse. Había estado preparada para lidiar con eso y era más que sorprendente saber que Darién no había filtrado la noticia para máximo beneficio... Sin embargo, ¿Cómo olvidarse del imponente orgullo español?

Los ojos Darién se entornaron mirándola –¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué finges que no lo sabes? –

–Pero... yo no... – Serena sentía la cabeza como si estuviera llena de lana. Durante los primeros seis meses después de su partida no había visto ningún periódico. Ni noticias. Y para cuando pudo hacerlo de nuevo no había visto ninguna mención a Darién. Había luchado contra el impulso de buscar, porque cada vez que lo sentía, la culpa se erigía y la abrumaba. Su esposo era el tipo de hombre que rara vez se mencionaba en los tabloides sensacionalistas o de la prensa común. Su poder y su riqueza astronómicos eran tales que estaban fuera de ese tipo de escrutinio o de especulaciones banales. Protegido.

Sin embargo, los periódicos deberían haber vislumbrado algo en el hecho de que la esposa de Darién Endimión Chiba hubiera desaparecido repentinamente de la faz de la tierra.

Él respondió a sus pensamientos tácitos –Nadie sabe que abandonaste este matrimonio. Se perdió el interés cuando volví a España con Zaf, creyeron que te habías refugiado de las miradas indiscretas en nuestr… _mi_ casa de Sevilla –

Serena estaba tratando de digerir todo aquello –¿Y tu familia...? – Se acordó del rostro austero y disgustado de su madre. La frialdad con la que había soportado la boda en Londres, claramente odiando cada minuto transcurrido. También recordaba el rostro igualmente frío y desconfiado de la hermana mayor de Darién, Neherenia. Tampoco le habían ofrecido ningún tipo de bienvenida.

–Oh, ellos saben exactamente lo que sucedió. De alguna manera no se sorprendieron –

Serena sabía que tenía que sentarse o se caería, así que caminó con paso inseguro hasta una silla en el rincón y se sentó. De repente se sentía muy cansada, y la magnitud de la pelea a la que se enfrentaba la hundía aún más. No podía permitir que la abrumara la cruda realidad de ver que él esperaba ansiosamente que se divorciaran. Él no tenía por qué saber lo poco que se había preparado para esto, y ahora se alegraba de haber buscado una reunión con su abogado.

–Todo lo que quiero es poder ver a mi hijo. Es por eso que me iba a encontrar con el Sr. Kou ayer. Hasta yo sé que como madre de Zaf se me permitirá verlo –

Darién luchó contra la ira que sintió cuando ella mencionó el nombre de Zaf. Decidió ir con su propio plan y ver hasta dónde llegaba. Pero no cabía duda de que Zaf era el boleto de oro en el plan de Serena.

–Puedo tener los papeles del divorcio listos para hoy –

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Se iba a tener que enfrentar con la artillería completa de Darién.

–Si estás de acuerdo con iniciar el divorcio y las condiciones que yo estipule para que veas a Zaf, triplicaré la cantidad determinada en el acuerdo prenupcial y será transferido a tu cuenta de inmediato –

Serena palideció. La suma de dinero mantendría un pequeño país en funcionamiento durante algunos años. Pero ella no tenía ningún interés en el dinero.

Se levantó de su asiento y alzó la barbilla. Tenía que ser fuerte. Después podría derrumbarse. Tenía que centrarse en Zaf, porque pensar en otra cosa en este momento sería demasiado duro de soportar –No –

–¿No? – El rostro de Darién se ensombreció de ira. Estaba metido en un brete y no cabía duda de que ella lo sabía.

–Yo me comprometo a... a... – Para su absoluto disgusto su boca y su lengua enredaron las palabras, haciéndola ruborizar – …a darte el divorcio, de todas formas. No es que este matrimonio haya sido alguna vez un matrimonio por amor. Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero no voy a poner mi firma en algo que ceda mis derechos sobre Zaf. Esas son tácticas de intimidación, Darién, y yo no voy a ser intimidada – Ella se cruzó de brazos para ocultar su agitación.

Darién tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco desconcertado. Nunca lo habían acusado antes de ser un matón, y eso no lo hizo sentir bien consigo mismo. Los matones actuaban sin inteligencia, con el instinto del miedo, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba asustado. Asustado de lo que podría hacerle a su hijo. Asustado por un montón de cosas más a las que, en este momento, no quería ponerle nombres.

–Él es mi hijo. Lo llevé dentro de mí durante casi nueve meses. Lo parí. No puedes considerar quitármelo. No Puedes… –

Darién aplastó la sorpresa que sintió mientras estaba de pie ante él con tanta calma –Y a pesar de todo eso te fuiste sin siquiera mirar una vez atrás –

La garganta de Serena se cerró de nuevo. Había puesto al mundo su primer hijo. Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás en ese momento, entonces nunca habría podido dejarlo, y eso habría significado...

Con esfuerzo detuvo esos pensamientos dolorosos y se controló –No me importa el dinero. Sólo quiero conocer a mi hijo

¿A quién quería tomarle el pelo? Tuvo que contenerse para no reír a carcajadas. Se trataba de una mujer que se había casado con él para poner sus manos en su herencia y se quedó embarazada, en un intento calculado para sacarle a él todo el dinero posible. Y allí estaba la evidencia. Justo en frente de él. Astuta y sagaz, le concedía eso. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía al regresar justo antes de que se cumplieran dos años de su abandono. Significaba que cualquier otra declaración que él hiciera respecto de su abandono sería cuestionada, podría ser investigada. Y a pesar de que tenía como prueba la nota que le había dejado, sabía que si ella fingía ignorancia sería suficiente para dar vueltas el asunto y que jugara en su favor.

La evidencia pura de su premeditación lo sorprendió de nuevo. No era el modesto y tímido alhelí con el que pensó que se había casado. ¡Había sido virgen en su noche de bodas! El colmo de la inocencia y pureza. Y durante su embarazo había mantenido la fachada. Detuvo sus pensamientos con esfuerzo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pegando los materiales a la ingle. Su camisa, abierta por el cuello, revelaba la oscura piel aceitunada que había debajo, como así también remolinos de suave vello, apenas visibles.

Por un segundo la presencia física de Darién golpeó duro a Serena entre los ojos, y de la nada vino a su mente un vivo recuerdo de ella debajo de él, su cuerpo desnudo empujando hacia abajo sobre el de ella, pecho contra pecho. Lo recordó penetrándola en un solo aliento, empujando tan profundamente que ella había creído realmente en ese momento que él le había tocado el corazón.

Movió la cabeza débilmente, sintiéndose extremadamente caliente y sin aliento. La habitación…, debía ser la habitación. Hacía demasiado calor, se dijo.

Darién habló de nuevo –No me dejas otra opción, entonces –

–¿Ninguna otra opción...? Repitió estúpidamente luchando contra el impulso de abrir el cuello de su propia camisa y dejar que se refrescara un poco su piel. Se sentía confinada.

Lo que más indignaba a Darién era que, aunque se hubiera comportado de forma censurable como madre de Zaf, pudiera volver a escena así, como si nada, y aún tuviera derechos. Cualquier tribunal del mundo vería la importancia de que un niño mantuviera un vínculo con su madre. Su propio abogado había estado a favor de que no pusiera trabas a un acceso razonable porque eso sólo lo perjudicaría en el futuro. Así que por mucho que le quisiera dar vueltas, alejarse u olvidarse de que ella existía, no podía.

No entendía por qué ella no tomaba la pequeña fortuna que le estaba ofreciendo, seguramente sería porque creía que podía obtener aún más sosteniendo esta farsa de preocupación tardía. Había que ver si él le daba la oportunidad. Pero si lo hacía, entonces sería en sus términos, en su territorio. No podía confiar en que si él la dejaba ir ahora no trataría de hacer algo más dramático con Zaf, como librar una campaña mediática por la custodia y, en definitiva, por los millones que sin duda deseaba obtener.

–Si es verdad lo que dices, eso de que estás aquí meramente para ver y conocer a Zaf, entonces volverás a Sevilla con nosotros en una hora –

Sus palabras diluyeron la inexplicable respuesta de su cuerpo. Enfocó su atención en el celeste de sus ojos y sintió como si ellos la atravesaran con una estaca –Sigue –

–Vivirás en mi casa durante el tiempo suficiente como para probar que tienes… buenas intenciones hacia Zaf. Se te permitirá tener un cierto grado de acceso, bajo supervisión –

–Pero… –

–Pero nada. Estas son mis condiciones Serena, y no estás en condiciones de discutirlas –

Serena tragó nerviosamente mientras reconocía su débil posición –Ya te lo he dicho, mi única preocupación es estar con Zaf tanto como me sea posible –

–Bien, entonces, no creo que tengas problemas con esto –

Vivir con él en su casa... tan cerca... todos sus movimientos vigilados y controlados...

Serena lo miró –Yo… no puedo... ¿No podemos permanecer en un lugar cerca de aquí? –

Darién agitó una mano impaciente –Eso no es práctico. Si hablas en serio acerca de conocer a Zaf entonces es mejor verlo en su propio entorno. No lo tendré yendo y viniendo, alterando su rutina, sacándolo de su casa. De ninguna manera –

Serena retorcía sus manos –Por supuesto que no quiero que haga eso. No quise decir eso, yo sólo... –

–Eso es todo, Serena. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Apenas si estás condiciones de negociar –

Él observó la turbulencia en sus ojos. No es de extrañar que estuviera poniendo obstáculos a su sugerencia. Probaba qué tan falsas eran sus intenciones en realidad. Venir de dos años de libertad hedonista a ser encerrada en su casa en un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Sevilla, haría que trepara las paredes en cuestión de semanas, si no días. Por no hablar de pasar el tiempo con un niño pequeño, que tenía la sonrisa de un ángel pero que ponía a prueba la paciencia de un santo.

–Te doy cinco minutos para pensarlo –

Serena vio, todavía un poco aturdida, como él se volvía y salía de la habitación. La puerta se cerró suavemente tras de él, un sonido incongruente para una habitación cuya atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión.

Serena caminaba de un lado a otro. Tenía que pensar rápido. Darién no estaba acostumbrado a esperar a nada ni a nadie. Ella sabía que lo que debía hacer era quedarse en Londres, encontrarse con su abogado y ver qué opciones tenía. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta la semana próxima. Si no, este pequeño avance podría ser quebrado. Darién se iría a España con Zaf. Y con su evidente determinación de divorciarse, ¿Quién sabía qué tan difícil sería contactarlo una vez que el asunto pasara a manos de su equipo legal? Podrían pasar meses, incluso más tiempo antes de que llegara a ver de nuevo a Zaf. No tenía la menor duda de que Darién haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerla ver tan mala como fuera posible, y tenía que admitir que no le resultaría difícil en absoluto... ¿Cómo se vería si se supiera que había rechazado una oferta de ir a vivir con su hijo?

Tal vez eso era lo que esperaba. Que ella metiera la pata...

Tenía que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por Darién. Su única prioridad debía ser Zaf. Cuando ayer lo había visto y tocado, ella lo había reconocido, increíblemente. Ese reconocimiento primitivo y feliz la golpeó de nuevo.

Este era el momento en que tenía que dejar de lado la fantasía. El deseo de que, de alguna manera, algo del pasado podría ser salvado. Ella había dañado todo, irremediablemente. El destino y las circunstancias la habían llevado por un camino difícil, y tuvo que recordarse que no importaba lo que ella misma se había inducido a creer respecto de su matrimonio, pues había estado viviendo en una fantasía desde el principio, de todos modos.

Apretó los labios. Ahora no era el momento de revivir viejos recuerdos. Una vez oyó involuntariamente la conversación de él con su hermana acerca de su embarazo, y desde ese momento supo exactamente dónde estaba parada, qué era lo que él sentía. Su matrimonio, obviamente, no se había convertido para él en lo que se había convertido para ella, en definitiva no tenía lo que había pensado que tenía hasta ese momento. O esperado... Se había recriminado por ser tan fantasiosa… ¿Qué sabía ella, después de todo? Era virgen cuando habían dormido juntos por primera vez. Y él... se sonrojó calurosamente, bueno, ciertamente él no lo había sido. Apretó las manos frescas contra sus mejillas tratando de detener el calor.

Zaf estaba aquí. Lo había visto. No había manera de que ella simplemente se diera la vuelta y se fuera otra vez. No estaba en ella. No quería que se fuera lejos, sin saber nada, perdiéndose todavía más de su vida. Se pondría a prueba ante su marido aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Y entonces él tendría que reconocer su papel en la vida de su hijo.

–¿Y bien? – Darién estaba en la puerta, vestido impecablemente de nuevo con chaqueta y corbata, cada centímetro de él hablaba del gigante de la banca en que se había convertido, cuya influencia infundía miedo y temor entre adversarios y colegas por igual. Sus ojos captaron los movimientos tensos en su mandíbula dura, pero el hecho de que no estuviera tan controlado como parecía no era ningún consuelo.

Serena lo miró y dijo firmemente –Voy a ir contigo –

Después las cosas sucedieron con una rapidez espeluznante. Darién arrancó un teléfono del bolsillo e hizo una llamada, soltando un caudal de palabras en español de las cuales Serena entendió muy poco. Su alguna vez fluido dominio del idioma estaba ahora oxidado por la falta de uso.

Terminó la conversación y volvió a poner el teléfono en su bolsillo. Tenía una expresión implacable en el rostro y pudo sentir la ira y la impaciencia subyacentes. No quería que ella fuera con él. Estaba segura de que estaba siendo asesorado por alguien que le aconsejó que llevarla a España sería una buena idea. Y él había esperado que ella dijera que no. Ser tan poco bienvenida la intranquilizaba.

–¿A dónde tenemos que ir a buscar tus cosas? –

Serena negó con la cabeza –A ninguna parte. Tengo todo conmigo –

Darién lanzó una mirada burlona al pequeño estuche que estaba a su lado –¿Todo? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza –Está todo ahí. Y tengo mi pasaporte en el bolso –

–¿No has estado viviendo aquí? –

Ella negó con la cabeza, increíblemente ofendida por su evidente desinterés. ¡Realmente se había tomado su nota a pecho! No había tratado de encontrarla. Y aun cuando su objetivo había sido dejar una nota provocativa... eso aún le dolía.

Él se acercó unos pasos mientras se bajaba los puños –¿Te importaría decirme dónde has estado viviendo? ¿O quieres que crea que has estado viviendo fuera de un estuche de este tamaño durante dos años?

Serena parpadeó y tragó saliva dolorosamente. Lo había hecho, en realidad. Si él mirara más atentamente quizá podría reconocer que era el mismo estuche que ella había tenido en el hospital, cuando había dado a luz a Zaf... Podría incluso reconocer que éste, su único traje decente, también era de hace dos años. Pero por supuesto que él no lo haría. Sus preguntas estaban destinadas simplemente a herirla, bien cerca del hueso. Literalmente.

–No importa dónde haya estado, Darién. Lo que importa es que ahora estoy aquí –

Mantuvo sus ojos intensamente azules en los de ella durante un momento prolongado y luego se encogió de hombros –Vamos. Es hora de partir –

Serena se enganchó el bolso en el hombro y ya había cogido la manija del estuche cuando él, sorpresivamente, regresó e inclinándose se la sacó de la mano con un movimiento brusco. Sus manos se tocaron y se sorprendió tanto por el contacto que retiró bruscamente la suya llevándola hacia atrás, como si se hubiera quemado. Pudo sentir sus ojos abrirse y su respiración acelerarse al igual que su corazón. Sabía que debía parecer conmocionada, pero no pudo ocultar su respuesta.

Él se puso de pie en toda su altura e, indefensa, Serena sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba, a sus ojos. Ese pequeño contacto físico había desencadenado un torbellino de sensaciones, imágenes y recuerdos, e Darién, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella, la miró de arriba abajo con estudiada insolencia. Su mirada, cuando finalmente se detuvo en su cara otra vez, era distante, completamente fría. Serena no tuvo dudas de que la leyó perfectamente y de que no apreciaba para nada su reacción. El rechazo manaba de cada línea de su cuerpo tensamente contenido, y ella nunca se sintió tan humillada en la vida.

Milagrosamente no dijo nada, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación portando el estuche, ni siquiera comprobó que ella lo siguiera. Lo alcanzó en las puertas del ascensor y mientras lo esperaban él miraba resueltamente hacia delante y ella… ella seguía ardiendo.

–¿Dónde... – Odiaba sonar tan vacilante –¿Dónde está Zaf?

La campanilla repicó y entró al ascensor, siguiendo a Darién. Mientras bajaban él dijo fríamente: –Zaf y su niñera han salido antes que nosotros para que cuando lleguemos esté durmiendo la siesta. Quiero que su rutina se vea alterada lo menos posible –

–Oh – Le llamó la atención la estrecha sintonía que obviamente tenía con la vida de su hijo.

Con un nuevo repiqueteo de campanillas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el vestíbulo. Darién se encaminó hacia fuera a grandes zancadas y Serena se esforzó para mantenerle el paso. Una mujer muy atractiva, vestida con un traje, se apresuró a hablar con él, y cuando se detuvieron Serena pudo ver que llevaba un distintivo de gerente. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules que miraban a Darién con indisimulada apreciación. Él le sonreía abiertamente, y por un segundo Serena no pudo respirar, tal era la fuerza de su sonrisa. Había olvidado cuán potente era su encanto. No es que se lo hubiera prodigado a ella mucho, después de todo ella había sido una conquista que no había requerido cortejo.

La gerente hablaba con tono eficiente pero a la vez ligeramente jadeante, lo que alteraba los nervios de Serena –Cuando tengamos el informe analítico que ha solicitado se lo enviaré a España de inmediato –

–Gracias, Kaori – Darién retomó la marcha con la otra mujer a su lado, deliberadamente excluyendo a Serena, como si ella no existiera.

Luego salieron al exterior, donde una elegante limusina estaba esperándolos con las puertas abiertas. Darién le indicó que entrara y Serena notó que tuvo el cuidado de no tocarla. Cuando se sentó en el coche estaba sin aliento. Observó cómo se alejaban del hotel y se metían en el tráfico matutino.

–Pensé que odiabas Londres – Recordaba su irritación cuando los negocios lo obligaron a quedarse aquí después de la mecánica boda, y luego, cuando su avanzado embarazo le imposibilitó regresar a España hasta después del nacimiento.

Él la miró, apenas girando su cabeza y duramente le contestó –Lo hago –

–¿Y entonces por qué este hotel? –

Esta vez se giró totalmente y se recostó en el asiento. Serena instintivamente se echó hacia atrás lo más que pudo.

–¿Por qué el interés, Serena? ¿Ya lo estás sumando a los bienes que esperas recibir por si el dinero no es suficiente? Deberías haber aceptado la primera oferta. No te haré otra igual –

Ella decidió hacer caso omiso a eso –Sólo preguntaba, eso es todo –

Serena se acomodó de tal manera que quedó mirando al frente. Darién estudió su perfil, la nariz recta, la barbilla decidida. Las largas pestañas negras. Los labios asombrosamente llenos... suaves e invitadores. Despreciaba esta injustificada falta de control por una mujer tan completamente inmoral, despreciaba que su deseo no pudiera ser manejado por su intelecto. Allá en la suite, hacía unos momentos, cuando ella lo había mirado con ese deseo tan descarado, por un segundo se le había olvidado en realidad quién era y había sentido que su cuerpo se aceleraba en una respuesta caliente. Tal cual ella lo había previsto, sin dudas.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso. Necesitaba palabras. Para hablar. Cortar con las imágenes... los recuerdos.

–Compré el hotel después de que Zaf nació. No podía ignorar el hecho de que él es medio inglés. Esto es parte de su herencia. Y servirá como una inversión para él en el futuro, si alguna vez decide que quiere venir aquí –

Serena no respondió. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la ternura que sus palabras evocaban, el recuerdo de otros tiempos, cuando había visto esa ternura emerger. Eso había hecho que se enamorara de él irrevocablemente, el contraste entre el despiadado y duro hombre de negocios y su lado más secreto. Un lado que sólo ella había visto. Un lado en el que había llegado a creer, y en el que nunca debería creído. Aceptó agradecida la dureza que se instaló en su corazón. Para recordar, tenía que protegerse.

Le echó un vistazo. La línea aquilina de la nariz y los labios carnosos formaban un perfil que hablaba de experiencia y promesas sensuales. Él no dio indicio de saber que estaba bajo escrutinio. Entonces giró la cabeza y su mirada quedó enganchada con la de ella. Directamente encima. El calor se expandió desde la boca de su estómago hacia arriba y Serena se dio vuelta. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa sagaz y burlona que se formó en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ahora ese perfil se burlaba de su sensualidad y se acercaba cada vez más. Serena sentía que su pánico aumentaba y quería escapar de esa sonrisa cruel y esa mirada glacial. Sintió que alguien le tironeaba la falda, jalándola hacia abajo y volvió a la realidad cuando la sacudida se hizo más brusca, con tirones fuertes y persistentes.

Serena abrió los ojos, los sentía arenosos y cansados. Estaba en el avión. Seguramente se había dormido. Registró un nuevo tirón y miró hacia abajo, directamente a unos enormes ojos color celeste, los de su hijo. Su corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir de nuevo dolorosamente. Estaba arrastrando una manta vieja y descolorida. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por el sueño y tenía los pelos parados. Y su corazón estaba apretado en un puño, tan fuerte que por un segundo pensó seriamente que se desmayaría de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo por bloquear esa sensación.

Sus ojos lo miraban ávidamente, deslizándose por él como si comprobara que era un bebé con todos los dedos de las manos y los pies. Deseaba auparlo y apretarlo contra ella, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que lo podría asustar. Sólo este momento hacía que todo valiera la pena, ponía todo en perspectiva. Darién y sus amenazas pasaron a segundo plano.

Con la voz ronca por la emoción lo saludó –¡Hola Zaf! –

Una mano regordeta se apoyó en su pierna para sostenerse y con la otra orgullosamente se señaló a sí mismo –¡Zaf! –

Luego se puso una mano en la cabeza e hizo una mueca, obviamente hacía la conexión entre Serena y el día anterior, cuando se había caído.

–Eso es, te caíste. ¿Te hiciste mal la cabeza? –

Zaf asintió y se frotó la cabeza, inclinándose hacia abajo para mostrarle. Serena simuló buscarle el golpe, gritando y haciendo aspavientos, como si hubiese encontrado uno. Sus manos temblaban por la intensidad de sus emociones. Zaf comenzó a reír.

En ese momento, una mujer mayor vestida con ropa oscura se acercó por detrás de Zaf. Parecía española. Se agachó y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo, mirando con curiosidad a Serena.

–Soy Karmesite , la nana de Zaf... –

Serena le tendió la mano –Yo soy Serena... – dijo y se paró en seco ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Soy la madre de Zaf? ¿Soy la señora Chiba?

Pero la niñera no esperó una explicación demasiado elaborada, simplemente sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la mano de Serena –Perdone, él necesita comer algo–

Serena asintió y moviendo la mano se despidió de Zaf, quien se alejaba velozmente, ya interesado en otra cosa. Ella se volvió y miró sin ver las nubes a través de la ventanilla. Estaba demasiado acongojada por las lágrimas y su corazón doliente. Sin embargo, sentía un profundo alivio al ver que Zaf estaba bien y saludable. Esa había sido siempre su única prioridad... ver que había crecido sanamente justificaba todas sus decisiones. Y no es que ella hubiera necesitado justificación para tomar aquella decisión, desde el primer día había actuado con un instinto primitivo tan fuerte que no había tenido más remedio que seguirlo. Por encima de todo, no había querido que sufriera ni un momento de dolor, y sin dudas una partida demorada egoístamente lo habría provocado. Incluso a un bebé.

La única cosa con la que no había contado era esto. Estar en esta situación. Se preguntó si no estaba siendo egoísta volviendo aquí, queriendo conocer a Zaf. Racionalmente sabía que no, pero de alguna manera todavía no se sentía merecedora de ello. Este lujo de ver a su hijo, esta felicidad. Tal vez debería haberse quedado lejos, sin decir nada, que siguieran adelante con sus vidas. Pero, con vergonzosa debilidad, reconocía que no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Tan pronto como supo que las cosas eran diferentes, quiso una oportunidad...

–¿Tenías hambre? –

Serena giró la cabeza. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había oído que Darién se había sentado en el asiento del otro lado del pasillo. Estaba sin corbata y sin chaqueta nuevamente, como si estar en traje, aunque sea por un momento, limitara su vibrante y masculina energía. Su camisa estaba abierta en la garganta, revelando la columna de color café fuerte... ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sin dudas siempre se había sentido atraída por Darién desde el momento en que lo había conocido, pero no recordaba haber experimentado antes este nivel de la atracción carnal.

–Sí. Estaba muerta de hambre – Echó una mirada a su plato, que había quedado limpio después de devorarse la deliciosa paella y la ensalada que le habían servido.

Darién frunció el ceño al recordar su figura acurrucada en el sofá esta noche. Había algo indefenso en esa imagen que le llamaba la atención, pero lo ignoró –¿No comiste en el hotel? –

Serena se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza mientras los ojos de él la recorrían desdeñosamente.

–Has perdido peso –

El tono sonó acusador e hizo erizar a Serena –Ya lo sé – No hacían falta las palabras para darse cuenta de cuán poco atractiva la encontraba.

En ese momento, un manchón azabache se lanzó hacia Darién. Él sujetó hábilmente a Zaf en sus brazos antes de que pudiera lastimarse o tropezar con algo.

Echó una mirada a Serena, mostrando por primera vez un resquicio de calidez –Como podrás ver, está en la etapa en que no es capaz de parar una vez que se arranca –

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Zaf envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darién, primero estrechándolo y luego retorciéndose bruscamente para bajarse, dando pasitos inseguros de nuevo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Darién hasta que su niñera vino a buscarlo. La fácil intimidad entre ellos le recordó lo tonta que había sido alguna vez, al haber pensado que ella tenía lo mismo, y ahora podía ver qué tan potente era cuando verdaderamente se prodigaba a otra persona. Se daba cuenta de que todo lo que ella había experimentado había sido meramente superficial, nunca profundo.

Realmente no pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijo –Has hecho un trabajo increíble. Es hermoso –

–¿Sorprendida? – Fue su seca respuesta.

Lo miró y sus ojos quedaron atrapados por los de él. Hizo un gesto de negación –No. Nunca tuve dudas de que serías un buen padre – Se detuvo de golpe porque había estado a punto de decir que su única preocupación había sido que no tuviera tiempo suficiente para el niño... Pero eso habría sido revelar demasiado y por ahora prefería dejar ese miedo enterrado. Evidentemente a Darién no le importaba llevar a Zaf con él en viajes de negocios.

Algo en el tono de Serena hizo que Darién se fijara en ella por un segundo. En su mirada remolineaba algo indefinible, y por primera vez desde que volvió a verla notó sombras y honduras que no habían estado allí antes. ¿Dolor?

Ella por un momento apartó la mirada y cuando volvió a fijarla en él sus ojos estaban claros. Se parecían tanto a los de Zaf que por un instante se quedó sin aliento. Pero la ambigüedad que había visto en sus profundidades se había esfumado. Seguramente había sido un truco de la luz. Eso era todo.

En ese momento la azafata llegó a decirles que el avión se disponía a aterrizar. Y cuando ella se acomodó, Darién la sorprendió moviéndose rápidamente de su asiento para agacharse delante de ella, con una mano en cada brazo de su asiento, atrapándola.

Pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo e instintivamente se encogió en el asiento con sensación de claustrofobia. La miraba con tal intensidad que se sintió obligada a preguntar –¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa...? – Quería apartar de su mente el peligroso recuerdo de experiencias previas... de otros momentos en que él la había mirado con la misma intensidad.

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los de ella con la habilidad hipnótica de un mago. Su voz sonó engañosamente suave, pero no sus palabras.

–Sólo esto, Serena. Si llegas a hacer sólo una cosa que ponga en peligro, lastime o simplemente dañe un pelo de la cabeza de Zaf entonces, créeme, no habrá tribunal en este mundo que te otorgue la custodia cuando nos divorciemos. No dudaré en utilizar toda la fuerza de mi poder, y tendrás suerte si apenas puedes llegar a leer algo sobre él en los periódicos mientras crece –

Él sonrió, tan fríamente que Serena sólo atinó a quedarse quieta, mirándolo, atravesada por este absoluto extraño. Luego él se enderezó y se fue a un lugar en la parte trasera del avión con la gracia de una pantera. Serena se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado, sintiendo un frío interno. ¿Qué diría Darién si supiera que ella ya había dado su vida para proteger a Zaf? No mucho, pensó con tristeza. Como él mismo le había dicho, nada la absolvería de ese crimen ante sus ojos. Suspiró y miró por la ventanilla, justo cuando el avión aterrizaba en suelo español.

El viaje al este de Sevilla no demoró mucho. Serena tenía ante su vista las llanuras suavemente onduladas de _La Campina__**[1]**_, pero apenas era capaz de captar lo que había en el entorno, pues aún luchaba por asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Darién conducía el jeep. Ella estaba en el frente, y Karmesite se encontraba en la parte posterior con Zaf, quien iba sentado en su asiento para coche. El guardaespaldas, quien había sido presentado a Serena como Malachite, los seguía detrás en otro vehículo.

Se distrajo por un momento cuando entraron en el exquisito y pintoresco municipio de Osuna[2], donde Darién había nacido y tenía su hogar.

–Es hermoso –

–Sí – Darién la miró brevemente pero ella no se dio cuenta, demasiado embelesada observando las callecitas sinuosas y empinadas. La había estado observando subrepticiamente mientras se alejaban de Sevilla, esperando ver su desilusión a medida que dejaban atrás la civilización, pero no había dejado traslucir nada. Más bien había parecido incómoda con la multitud bulliciosa, nerviosa... casi abrumada. Pero por otra parte él no esperaba que ella fuera a ponerse en evidencia tan pronto.

Estaban en la parte superior de la ciudad ahora, con vistas a los impresionantes edificios municipales de estilo barroco. Darién tomó una calle tranquila que en realidad era un callejón sin salida. Llegaron a un portón de hierro forjado, con altos muros a ambos lados, de entre los cuales sobresalían árboles. Darién introdujo un código de seguridad en una plataforma desde la ventanilla del jeep y las puertas se abrieron, un guardia de seguridad salió de una caseta para saludar a Darién, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Serena no estaba preparada para lo que apareció luego de tomar una curva. Había esperado vagamente algún tipo de hacienda, pero en su lugar apareció una mansión barroca enorme, que emergió como sacada de alguna fantasía medieval. De color crema, parecía brillar a la luz del sol, las ventanas emitían destellos y una profusión de flores caía de los macetones a lo largo del sendero y el frente a la casa. Su mandíbula estaba abierta. Darién había estacionado y ya estaba afuera del Jeep, yendo a buscar a Zaf para sacarlo de su asiento en la parte trasera. Zaf brincaba entusiasmado, reconociendo claramente la casa y también por haber estado encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Serena salió lentamente, y la gran puerta de entrada se abrió como por arte de magia, para revelar al personal de servicio. Con temor en su pecho siguió a su marido y a su hijo hasta la casa.

Después de una rápida sucesión de presentaciones que le dejaron la cabeza dando vueltas, Darién dio una serie instrucciones y Serena fue conducida escaleras arriba, seguida por el ama de llaves portando su bolso. Serena trató de tomarlo, pero ella no se lo permitió. El parloteo de Zaf desapareció detrás de ella cuando entró a su habitación.

Era un cuarto acogedor en color crema oscura y rosa. Pero por alguna razón ella no podía decir en ese momento que los colores la tranquilizaran. Y luego la golpearon. No tenía que ver con el temido blanco de sus pesadillas sino con su pasado reciente.

El ama de llaves le mostraba dónde estaba todo, haciendo que se distrajera de sus demonios interiores. Luego se fue y Serena respiró hondo para calmarse y explorar por sí misma. La cama era antigua y enorme, con dosel y cortinas de muselina blanca recogidas con los lazos de adorno. La habitación tenía el estilo floral típicamente barroco atenuado por los colores simples. Fue hasta la puerta-balcón francesa, la abrió, miró la vista que tenía ante ella con ojos sorprendidos y salió afuera como si estuviera en trance.

Un pequeño balcón de piedra con antiguos peldaños conducía a un jardín interno privado con una pequeña piscina tapizada con azulejos verdes oscuros y mosaicos brillantes. Bajó por las escaleras lentamente, sobrecogida por la quietud y la belleza. La piscina estaba rodeada de arbustos con flores y olivos. El olor pesaba en el aire. Era como estar en medio de algo soñado y nunca conseguido. Dando vueltas en círculo, embebiéndose de aquello comenzó a andar cuando vio a Darién parado inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos, afuera de otro par de puertas dobles, a pocos metros de la suya, con un balcón y escaleras para bajar al jardín, idénticos al suyo. ¿Su habitación? Sintió su corazón en un puño ante ese pensamiento.

Se acercó a ella y cada paso que daba resonaba como una amenaza apenas contenida. Si Serena daba un paso atrás acabaría en la piscina.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó con firmeza.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, apenas consciente de lo que estaba preguntando, con la boca seca. Mirándolo contra este telón de fondo él lucía áureo, vibrante.

–Realmente lo enredaste todo, ya sabes – Sacó una mano del bolsillo e hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor –Podrías haber tenido todo esto en los últimos dos años, y ahora nunca será tuyo –

El corazón de Serena se retorció en su pecho. Él pensaba que ella deseaba esto, la evidencia material de su riqueza. Comenzó a negarlo moviendo la cabeza, pero no emitió una palabra. La mueca burlona en su rostro se lo impidió.

–¡Que no se te olvide, querida esposa, que estás aquí meramente a instancias mías y por consejo de mis abogados! Ellos piensan que esto me va a servir para demostrar cuán generoso estoy siendo al permitirte conocer a Zaf, a pesar de lo que hiciste. Así que no te vuelvas codiciosa e imagines ni por un segundo que tienes derecho a un metro cuadrado de este lugar. No darás un solo paso sin que estés vigilada y controlada. Y verás a Zaf sólo cuando yo lo permita… –

Serena se obligó a hablar para detener sus palabras –Eso es todo lo que quiero. No estoy aquí para tomar nada tuyo, Darién. No tengo ningún interés en nada que poseas. Sólo estoy interesada en Zaf –

Él profirió una grosería por lo bajo –Y también en lo que puedes hacer con los despojos de un divorcio. Dame un respiro, Serena. Si yo hubiese estado menos ciego, menos engañado por su actuación de inocencia e ingenuidad, me habría dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo –

–¿Te habrías dado cuenta de qué? – profirió con amargura, con la emoción bullendo dentro de ella –De que la mujer con la que te casaste únicamente para elevar tu posición en la sociedad inglesa era sólo eso, nada más que una esposa trofeo? – Ella sabía que cuando su proceder saliera a la luz la pintarían de la peor manera posible, y también sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero que tan fácilmente creyera que era esa clase de persona la hería profundamente.

Darién se quedó desconcertado por un momento. Sus palabras revivieron toda su humillación y, odiaba admitirlo, su decepción. Y sin embargo, mientras estaba aquí, de pie frente a él, con una tenue línea de sudor sobre su labio y con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba, en todo lo que podía pensar era en el deseo concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Por más que quisiera rechazarla en todas las formas posibles, sabía que con cada momento que pasaban juntos el deseo era cada vez más fuerte...

La punzada inquietante de lujuria que sentía hizo más firme su determinación. Si él lo hubiese sabido se hubiera dado cuenta de que la pasión caliente agazapada debajo de su frío exterior era una señal de lo que vendría. Podría haber sido una virgen en su noche de boda, pero él la había despertado, y tan pronto como se había librado de su bebé había huido. Nunca había planeado que el matrimonio se consumara, pero cuando había sucedido sintió que había sido lo correcto. Y entonces cuando ella se quedó embarazada… Cortó sus pensamientos desbocados y dejó que su crueldad aumentara. Esta mujer frente a él era su fatal debilidad.

–Nuestro matrimonio no iba a ser otra cosa que un acuerdo comercial. Tú lo sabías. Yo lo sabía –

–Por supuesto que no. Yo sabía que... – Serena tragó entrecortadamente, no pudiendo continuar por un momento, furiosa consigo misma por permitirle aguijonearla. Lo último que quería era mostrarse vulnerable frente a él. O recordar que tan lasciva había sido ella durante su corto matrimonio. U oírle decir que había sido un error –Nunca esperé nada más… –

Sintió calor por el sol de la tarde que caía directamente sobre su cabeza. Calr y cansancio. No tenía la energía para esto. No tenía que recordarse cuán inocuas y banales habían sido sus conversaciones antes de la boda. Ni recordarse que su matrimonio nunca se iba a consumar. Y, sin embargo, se consumó. Ella se había lanzado literalmente a él. Recordarlo hacía que la vergüenza le desgarrara las entrañas.

En una serie de reuniones y cenas antes de que se casaran había quedado todo bien claro. Sus palabras estaban grabadas todavía en su cerebro.

–Me caso contigo para que tu padre se salve de la bancarrota, y voy a tomar su puesto como CEO en el Banco de Tsukino. Tú te casas conmigo para cumplir los términos del testamento de tu madre y así recibir tu herencia. Ya que esto no será un verdadero matrimonio, si tomo una amante lo haré con la máxima discreción, y me gustaría lo mismo de tu parte. En un año podemos revisar estos términos y hablar de divorcio. Considero que un año contigo a mi lado será suficiente para afianzar mi lugar. Para entonces habremos conseguido lo que ambos queríamos y mi control sobre el banco estará garantizado –

En aquel momento Serena había parpadeado lentamente y le había costado dejar de mirar su boca para mirarlo a los ojos. Ojos que habían estado fríos, lo suficientemente fríos como para apagar su tonto e infantil ardor. Había estado sentada ahí, soñando despierta, imaginando que él decía... ¿Qué? ¿Qué había querido escuchar? ¿Que se había enamorado de ella apenas la conoció y que sabía que lo mismo le había sucedido a ella? ¿Que estaba abrumado de lujuria por ella como ella por él?

Volvió al presente y sintió un balanceo traicionero cuando el calor pareció intensificarse repentinamente. De poco valió que supiera cuán insignificante había sido para él, que en ningún momento hubiera siquiera considerado la posibilidad de cambiar de sentimientos, por más que ella misma se hubiera engañado a sí misma creyendo otra cosa...

Con un movimiento casi bruto, Darién tomó a Serena del brazo y la condujo de nuevo por los escalones derruidos y ya en su cuarto le dijo –¡Tienes que salir del sol! No estás acostumbrada al calor –

Ella se apartó, sintiéndose mejor ahora que estaba de nuevo adentro, y lo miró con recelo.

Él puso distancia entre ellos, balanceándose sobre los talones, alto y dominante. Y riéndose con dureza le dijo –¿Soy imbécil verdad, cómo iba yo a saber a lo que estás acostumbrada? Después de todo, podrías haber estado en cualquier lugar en los últimos dos años –

Serena palideció. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle exactamente donde había estado, pero en estos momentos en que se sentía tan crudamente vulnerable y queriendo hacer las paces con todo, supo que no era oportuno. Si tan sólo pudiera permanecer un tiempo apartada de su camino, podría enfocarse en Zaf... Y cuando se sintiera más en control de sí misma y de sus altibajos emocionales, entonces quizá podría contarle. Porque cuando lo hiciera seguramente desencadenaría todo tipo de preguntas. Preguntas para las que aún no estaba emocionalmente preparada para contestar.

Él se dirigió hasta una puerta que antes no había notado ya que estaba pintada del mismo color que la pared, casi camuflada. Seguramente era la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya. Sintió el corazón en un puño. Y él al ver su mirada asombrada le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

–Aquí nadie espera que pretendamos ser una pareja felizmente casada, disfrutando del lecho conyugal, así que descansa tranquila, Serena. No llamaré a tu puerta en la noche –

No, pensó con el corazón apesadumbrado, sin dudas Darién habría tenido una serie de amantes que le hicieron compañía y debía tener una en la actualidad. No tenía para recordarse los comentarios despectivos que había vertido sobre ella a su hermana. Recordar esa conversación ahora sería ir demasiado lejos.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, llevándose su presencia inquietante. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose exhausta. Su mente era un campo minado, un torbellino de recuerdos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como para frenar su corazón que latía con fuerza, pero fue en vano... Él había venido a su habitación en su noche de boda, cuando ella menos se lo esperaba y la había mirado como si la viera por primera vez. Aún podía recordar el deseo doloroso que había sentido mientras sus ojos azules la recorrían de arriba abajo. Ella quería que la encontrara atractiva, y había observado expectante como se había acercado más y más. Sabía que había venido sólo a darle las buenas noches, para ser cortés. Pero había sido como si su cuerpo y su corazón anhelantes hubieran hablado en voz alta. Y como si, increíblemente, hubiera oído su declaración tácita, la había tomado en sus brazos… la había besado... y había despertado en ella una pasión que aún hoy la conmovía y asustaba.

Serena negó con la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar las imágenes dolorosas. Ella se había comportado de una manera tan lasciva, tan fogosa... Con un gemido se puso abruptamente de pie y empezó a desempacar, ocupándose de tareas mundanas. Funcionó. Su mente febril se fue enfriando y luego cedió a la tentación de una larga ducha de agua caliente, y después de ponerse una bata limpia se hundió en las profundidades de la suave cama, dejando que la ola de la oscuridad la envolviera. Estaba con su hijo. Era lo único que importaba. Tendría que serlo, porque no cabía esperar nada más.

Estaba de nuevo en esa habitación. La habitación blanca con un par de puertas dobles. Sabía que tenía que salir, que si no salía ahora, nunca saldría, nunca vería a su hijo de nuevo. El pánico se estaba apoderando de ella haciendo sus movimientos torpes. No podía hacer nada para bajarse de la cama. Podía oír pasos acercándose, y sabía que venían a encerrarla bajo llave. Quería gritar pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Su voz se había ido. El cubrecama la obstaculizaba, atrapándola. Con el grito ahogado en la garganta Serena sintió que las lágrimas caían por su cara, saladas y calientes, y luego sintió que la sacudían. El terror congeló sus miembros...

Serena tomó conciencia de dos cosas a la vez. Estaba soñando. El mismo sueño siempre, aunque una versión ligeramente diferente. Sólo había sido un sueño. Y también tomó conciencia de que estaba siendo sacudida. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se enfrentaron con otros, azules glaciales. Darién la miró con la impaciencia estampada en la cara. Estaba en España, no en aquel otro cuarto horrible.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? Casi tiras la casa abajo con tus gritos. Zaf duerme justo al otro lado del pasillo –

Zaf.

El terror del sueño había sido tan real que aún se estremecía. Se sentía completamente desorientada. Estaba oscuro, las cortinas ondeaban hacia afuera movidas suavemente por la brisa caliente. Las manos grandes de Darién estaban todavía sobre sus hombros, y tenía medio cuerpo sentado en la cama, incómodamente cerca, lo suficiente como para poder oler su aroma y sentir su calor. Eso le provocó un respingo.

–¿Qué hora es? –

Él se alejó cuando ella se movió, y miró el reloj de platino que tenía en una de sus muñecas.

–Las once y media. –

Serena negó con la cabeza –¿De la noche? –

Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó –Luna, el ama de llaves, vino a buscarte a la hora de cenar, pero estabas profundamente dormida, así que le dije que te dejara tranquila – Él la miró y luego le preguntó con severidad: –¿Qué fue eso? ¿Padeces jet lag? –

Serena negó con la cabeza –No. Simplemente... estaba cansada. Sólo fue un mal sueño. Y... yo no tenía idea de que estaba gritando – Se llevó una mano a la sien, que le palpitaba ligeramente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con nada más que la bata, y estaba abierta. La cerró y se levantó torpemente de la cama –Debo haber estado más cansada de lo que pensaba, eso es todo –

Darién encendió la pequeña luz junto a la cama iluminando la habitación y su rostro autocrático. Pudo ver que todavía estaba vestido.

–Me iba a acostar cuando te oí –

–Oh...– Pareció que le había leído la mente, haciéndola ruborizar –Lo siento –

–Si hay probabilidad de que esto vuelva a ocurrir voy a tener que trasladarte a otro lado de la casa, lejos de Zaf. Si se despierta en la noche es imposible que vuelva a dormirse –

–No… – Serena rezó en silencio. Tenía esos sueños regularmente, principalmente cuando estaban teñidos de tristeza y se despertaba llorando, pero éste había sido más intenso. Debía ser por los acontecimientos recientes –Realmente – le aseguró a Darién, deseando que su presencia inquietante se fuera –No volverá a suceder –

Darién la miró. Su piel tenía un tono rosado y su pelo estaba alborotadamente sexy. ¿Sería esto una artimaña? ¿Un truco para que viniera hasta aquí y seducirlo? ¿Era consciente del efecto que le causaba? ¿Se habría convertido en una seductora en estos dos últimos años? Pensar eso le hizo formar un nudo profundo en el estómago. No podía dejar de pensar la forma en que la había sentido bajo sus manos, la fragilidad de sus huesos. Su perfume limpio, ligeramente almizcleño. Sin embargo el terror en su voz había sido muy real, lo mismo que sus gritos.

–Lo notaré si no se cumple – Su voz sonó estrangulada aún para sus propios oídos, y fue consciente de la irracionalidad de su declaración. Si tenía nuevamente una pesadilla, obviamente ella no sería capaz de controlar sus reacciones. Se volvió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Maldita fuera la mujer por haber regresado.

Darién cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de Zaf. Miró a su hijo dormir tranquilamente, mitad sobre la cama y mitad afuera. Se acercó y lo puso de nuevo en el centro, para que quedara de manera segura, sintiendo el corazón henchido de amor por este niño. Odiaba tener que bailar al son de Serena, odiaba que el mero hecho de ser la madre de Zaf le permitiera tener acceso al niño, cuando tan cruelmente lo había abandonado. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente. No tuvo más remedio que permitirle el acceso, pero que Dios la ayudará si ella pensaba que le iba a permitir llevárselo.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó aturdida, con la cabeza pesada. Se había despertado por un golpe en la puerta, y una joven doncella había entrando en la habitación. Había apartado las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara a raudales en la habitación, y luego había abierto un poco más las ventanas francesas. Un ave trinaba afuera. La ligera brisa que entraba estaba cargada de calidez y Serena le dio la bienvenida instintivamente, dejando que la calara hasta los huesos. Se sentía bien.

–_Buenos Días_ –

–_Buenos Días_ – repitió Serena, sentada en la cama. Le sonrió a la joven, vacilante, y fue recompensada con una sonrisa tímida. Le informó que el desayuno se serviría en quince minutos, en la sala de abajo.

Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse con una falda simple y una remera, uno de los tres conjuntos que poseía, Serena bajó las escaleras. Se sentía cohibida, consciente de que lucía zaparrastrosa. No había tenido que preocuparse por la ropa en tanto tiempo… y ciertamente no había esperado estar aquí. Dejó de lado esas preocupaciones a medida que se acercaba a lo que debía ser la puerta del comedor. Pudo oír los gritos de Zaf.

Con su corazón latiendo dolorosamente tomó un aliento profundo y entró. Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella. A uno, hizo lo posible por bloquearlo, el otro era una imagen idéntica de sí misma. Enfocó su atención en Zaf, y fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en su cara. Él era un desastre, con comida pegada en todas partes, en todo su cuerpo y su cara. Él le sonrió desde su sillita alta mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa.

Sabía que esa sonrisa ganadora se podía transformar en lágrimas y rabietas en un segundo. Pero incluso esa idea la emocionaba y el deseo de sentarse y estudiar cada aspecto de él la abrumaba con su fuerza.

A regañadientes apartó la mirada y saludó a Karmesite , que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, también desayunando. La mujer le brindó una sonrisa indecisa, y Serena se la devolvió, sintiéndose agradecida. Tomó asiento, y el ama de llaves se afanó en extenderle un plato colmado de comida. Le indicó que había frutas, croissants, y le sirvió un humeante y aromático café.

–Espero que hayas dormido bien –

Serena miró brevemente a Darién, su tono era tan frío como sus ojos –Sí, gracias. La habitación es más que cómoda –

Karmesite rompió el incómodo silencio que siguió –Es una casa espectacular. A menudo pienso que debe haber sido un lugar mágico para crecer. Zaf es muy afortunado –

Darién deslizó una mirada burlona a Serena, y luego otra, más benigna, a Karmesite –Sí, ¿verdad? –

Serena sintió el peso de una miríada de insultos en ese comentario, pero, o bien Karmesite estaba totalmente ajena a la tensión, o era una muy buena actriz, pues siguió parloteando sobre la casa, haciendo preguntas. Serena se sentía realmente aliviada de que la mujer estuviera allí, desviando la atención de Darién.

Darién estaba alimentando hábilmente a Zaf, haciendo que la recorrieran todo tipo de emociones. En respuesta a algo que preguntó Karmesite, y Serena no había oído, él dijo: –Esta no es la casa original de la familia. Mi hermana vive allí, al otro lado de Osuna, con su familia y mi madre –

Las entrañas de Serena se apretaron instintivamente, de forma auto protectora, ante la mención de su madre y su hermana. Al menos no vivían aquí, pensó aliviada, agradecida por este pequeño favor. Igualmente estaba segura de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlas, y no creía que el tiempo y las circunstancias hubieran suavizado la opinión que tenían de ella.

En ese momento, Karmesite se levantó, excusándose. Darién también se paró y sacó a Zaf de su silla alta, entregándoselo –Creo que esto es todo lo que va a comer por ahora –

–Lo llevaré para vestirlo... – La mujer mayor lo aupó con destreza y se lo llevó.

Cuando Darién se sentó de nuevo el aliento Serena estaba atrapado en su garganta. Acababa de notar que estaba vestido con jeans y una camiseta, y el material hacía muy poco para simular la amplitud y la fuerza de su pecho. Él la miró por encima del borde de la taza de café.

–¿No más sueños anoche? –

Ella negó con la cabeza –No –

Ella apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia abajo. Darién notó las tenues sombras púrpuras debajo de sus ojos. Algo le dio una patada en el pecho al recordar su impaciencia de la noche anterior, y no la acogió con entusiasmo.

–Estoy seguro – dijo hablando cansinamente –que es sólo tu conciencia culpable –

La cabeza de Serena se alzó abruptamente. Sus palabras la habían atravesado con la precisión de un cuchillo.

Por un segundo Darién no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, un dolor desesperado en el fondo de aquellos ojos color celeste profundo. No lo podía creer, porque no estaba allí, se dijo. ¿No había sido ya testigo de sus sonrisas vacilantes y tímidas con Zaf? ¿O la forma encantadora con que había tratado a Karmesite ...?

–Darién… – la voz de Serena sentía inusual y muy ronca –Lo único que te pido es una oportunidad. Eso es todo. Estoy aquí con tus condiciones. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga. Sólo quiero una oportunidad. Eso es todo –

Él se recostó en su silla y la observó allí, sentada con la espalda recta en la banqueta y el cuerpo tenso. Estaba demasiado delgada. Su cabello corto resaltaba su largo cuello, y los huesos de la muñeca lucían tan frágiles que parecía que se romperían con sólo agarrarlos...

–Estás consiguiendo la mejor oportunidad que puedes tener, o merecer. ¿Estás aquí, no? – Él carraspeó. Odiaba ser tan consciente de ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, su pelo cayó hacia delante cubriéndole la mejilla, protegiéndola de su mirada. Él tuvo que reprimir el deseo de extender una mano para llevarlo hacia atrás, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja.

–Gracias –

Tenía que salir de allí, alejarse de su actuación de simulada vulnerabilidad. Se levantó repentinamente de la mesa, dejando caer la servilleta y mirando con severidad a Serena –Estás aquí, como te he dicho, es sobre todo porque no tuve más remedio, y también porque sé que no vas a durar ni una semana – Sus ojos recorrieron despectivamente su ropa usada –Toda esta campaña y este teatro... en realidad no tienes que molestarse, ya sabes –

Él se volvió para salir por la puerta, y Serena, tomando fuerzas de alguna parte, mandando a un rincón las palabras que tan profundamente la habían herido, se puso de pie, tirando la silla al suelo, lo que produjo un sonido estrepitoso.

–Espera –

Él se detuvo y se volvió, la impaciencia y la intransigencia estaban estampada en cada línea de su cuerpo.

–¿Cuándo... cuándo puedo estar con Zaf, por favor? –

Ella contuvo la respiración. Si se rehusaba…

–Lo podrás ver durante un par de horas antes de que tome su siesta de la tarde –

Luego volvió a entrar, parándose cerca de ella. Serena se apoyó en la mesa con una mano, un poco fuera de equilibrio después de la forma en que se había levantado.

–Dejaré de trabajar una semana, Serena. Estaré por ahí, observando cada uno de tus movimientos, así que no te hagas ilusiones –

Serena observó cómo se alejaba nuevamente y salía de la sala. ¿Dejaría de trabajar una semana? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba más de un día libre? Se sentó de nuevo, temblando. ¿Habría sido Zaf lo que lo hizo cambiar? Porque sin duda había cambiado. Había notado blandura, no dirigida a ella, claro, pero una suavidad y también una actitud diferente hacia el trabajo, al menos eso era lo que había percibido.

Pero ella ya había visto esto antes, y esa faceta suya, que tan raramente mostraba, había sido la que le había dado la confianza para alejarse de Zaf, porque había sabido por sobre todas las cosas que él quiso y seguiría queriendo a su hijo. La primera vez que había visto ese lado de él había sido con los hijos de su hermana, que ahora debían tener entre tres y cinco años. Había tenido una paciencia innata y una habilidad para comunicarse con ellos, que había sorprendido Serena cuando los había visto juntos en la boda, dejándola pasmada. Y después de que ella hubo concebido, en su noche de boda, supo por instinto que él sería un buen padre.

A pesar de ser muy ambicioso, tanto que se había casado fríamente con ella con el fin de tomar el control de uno de los mayores bancos de Inglaterra, había recibido con agrado la noticia de su paternidad inminente. Era evidente que, aunque no era algo que esperara de ella, tener un heredero lo hacía feliz.

Ella medio se había enamorado de él antes de que se casaran, y esa había sido la razón de por qué se dejó convencer para formar parte de aquel frío negocio matrimonial. Tampoco fue que tuviera muchas opciones... Pero cuando aquello se había convertido en algo físico, y se había quedado embarazada, tonta e ingenuamente había esperado mucho más.

Enojada tomó un sorbo de su café tibio, no queriendo recordar, pero eso era imposible. Su padre enfermo se lo había señalado en aquella reunión social en el Hotel Savoy de Londres. Pero la verdad es que ella lo había visto apenas él había entrado. Cualquiera mujer con sangre en las venas lo hubiera notado. Había aparecido como un león dorado en medio de seres inferiores, los simples mortales. Se había producido un momento de silencio antes de que la energía y la conversación se elevaran nuevamente. Todas las mujeres trataban de parecer más hermosas y todos los hombres habían palidecido, sumergidos en la insignificancia. Y él simplemente se quedó allí, con sus ojos deambulando y evaluando, evidentemente poco interesado en la conversación de su alrededor. Ligeramente cínico.

Serena había sido incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, lo mismo que el resto de las mujeres allí dentro. Y sin embargo, ella había llamado su atención, o al menos eso había pensado estúpidamente, se había acercado a ella con gesto decidido y Serena se había sentido sacudida, temblorosa, con los ojos enormes cuando él se había detenido delante de ella. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que no la estaba mirando a ella sino que estaba buscando a su padre. Con un breve gesto de saludo hacia Serena, aún recordaba la forma en que esos ojos fríos se habían posado sobre ella, él y su padre se había estrechado la mano y se habían retirado a una habitación privada donde habían discutido los términos del acuerdo. El acuerdo que la incluía a ella, y que le cambiaría la vida.

Aún podía recordar su bochorno cuando había oído hablar a algunas mujeres en el tocador, un rato después –¿Viste la cara Serena Tsukino cuando él se acercó? Prácticamente tenía la lengua fuera. Digo, realmente, ¿quién querría estar con ella? ¡Tiene veinticinco y apuesto a que todavía es virgen! Y ese vestido tan...recatado. No me sorprendería que hubiera sido de su madre... –

Y así habían seguido sin parar durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando Serena al fin salió se fue directamente afuera para tomar un taxi hasta su casa, con su confianza hecha jirones.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando la pequeña taza de café de forma tan apretada que estaba en peligro de romperla. Relajó su mano y la posó sobre el platillo, respirando profundamente. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Tantas... Pero no estaba aquí para traer de vuelta los recuerdos. Tenía que enfocarse en el presente y en Zaf. Así era como lograría atravesar esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Disculpe señora Chiba, es sólo que... esta situación es un poco inusual.

Serena hizo una mueca para sus adentros por la forma en que Karmesite inmediatamente la había llamado «señora Chiba» en su desarticulado inglés. Ella probó con su oxidado español –Por favor, Karmesite , llámeme Serena – Le dijo a la otra mujer con simpatía –Sé que debe ser extraño para usted que yo esté aquí, de pronto, de esta manera, pero mi única preocupación es Zaf y llegar a conocerlo –

La otra mujer quedó obviamente sorprendida al oír a Serena hablar en español, pero todavía se veía tensa y preocupada. No muy segura de cómo manejar la situación.

–Mire –dijo Serena –todo lo que quiero hacer por el momento es estar con usted y con Zaf. Después de todo, él no me conoce, así que se tiene que acostumbrar a mí –

Karmesite se veía aliviada, ¿le habría recomendado Darién que no despegara la vista de Zaf mientras ella estuviera por allí? Claro que ella no lo pondría por delante a él.

Karmesite le contó cómo era la rutina, mientras un feliz Zaf jugaba en el césped con una gran variedad de juguetes, mayormente autos. Serena pudo sentir cómo se le erizaban los vellos de su nuca, pero no se dio vuelta. Era muy consciente de que Darién estaba mirando desde una de las ventanas que daba al jardín principal.

Con decisión empujó al fondo de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de su marido. Tenía dos horas para estar con Zaf y las exprimiría al máximo. También empujó la emoción que amenazaba con entrar en erupción continuamente cada vez que miraba a su hijo, robusto y hermoso. Su personalidad ya estaba consolidada, muy claramente. Tenía más de un parecido con su padre. En forma tambaleante caminó hacia ella y, mientras le daba a Karmesite una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dejó que le tomara la mano y tirara de ella hacia abajo, hasta la tierra para que lo ayudara a jugar con sus coches.

Darién miraba por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho. Vio que Zaf parecía feliz acogiendo a Serena en su vida, como si ella no se hubiera alejado de él, como si no lo habría rechazado justo en su momento más vulnerable.

Sintió una rabia creciente en nombre de su hijo, y tuvo que contenerse para no salir y alejar a Zaf de sus garras. Y sin embargo..., él parecía feliz. Y ella no parecía aburrida o irritada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Zaf era naturalmente cauteloso con los extraños y, sin embargo, con Serena, desde el primer momento en el hotel, no había mostrado nada de esa cautela, era casi como si la hubiera reconocido. Darién sacudió la cabeza. Eso no podía ser posible...

Serena estaba en el suelo, asintiendo con paciencia a los balbuceos incoherentes de Zaf, que se expresaba con toda la seriedad de un niño en una misión en la que creía ser entendido. Iba vestida todavía con esa falda andrajosa y la remera, y la falda se le había subido mostrando un poco de las largas piernas, pálidas y tersas. Sintió que sus entrañas se contraían, y la decisión se afianzó duramente dentro de él. Se volvió bruscamente, alejándose de la ventana y se acercó a la mesa para coger el teléfono.

Al día siguiente, Serena entró a la casa. Zaf acababa de ser llevado a dormir su siesta. Caminando por el vestíbulo pensaba que quizás algún día sería capaz de pasar tiempo con Zaf y no sentir que su corazón se salía de su pecho cada vez que lo miraba.

Su pie estaba en el último peldaño de la escalera principal, cuando oyó su nombre mencionado con tono autocrático. Bien, no iba a haber ningún respiro, entonces. Era como si Darién fuera una especie de mago, atrapándola justo en sus momentos más vulnerables. Se volvió de mala gana y esperó que sus ojos no se vieran muy brillantes. Darién estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que ella suponía era la de su estudio, al fondo se veía una gran mesa.

–¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor? – Su tono hacía que lo de «favor» sonara ridículo.

Asintió con la cabeza brevemente, en forma lacónica, y caminó hacia él, evitando mirarlo. Él se apartó para darle paso y ella contuvo el aliento, no queriendo respirar su olor, su esencia. Estaba tan concentrada en evitar ser consciente de él que por un momento no vio al hombre que estaba parado y que le estaba tendiendo una mano. Darién se lo estaba presentando.

–Este es mi abogado, Andrew Furuhata –

Serena dio un paso adelante para estrechar su mano, aún un poco aturdida por no haber reparado en él –_Señor Furuhata_ –

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente de nuevo. Los papeles del divorcio. Tenía que ser. Sintió que un entumecimiento, a modo de coraza protectora, la cubría. A pesar de que había estado esperando esto desde el momento en que había llegado a España, estaba sorprendida de que no le diera ninguna oportunidad para probarse a sí misma... que estuviera cumpliendo su amenaza.

–Por favor, siéntate, Serena –

Serena se sentó bruscamente en el asiento que le había indicado Darién, observando cómo él caminaba alrededor de la mesa y se sentaba. Incluso con vaqueros y remera parecía formidable, terriblemente poderoso. El sol entraba en forma oblicua en ese momento y doraba sus cabellos con un aura de oro oscuro. Ella parpadeó y desvió la mirada a su abogado, que estaba sentado a su derecha. Era relativamente joven, calculó que andaría por los cuarenta y tantos años, y era bien parecido, aunque de una manera muy almidonada. Él la miró entonces, y le sonrió. Serena se sintió momentáneamente desconcertada por este gesto de cortesía, después de cuarenta y ocho horas de tensión. Ella se la devolvió, y su boca se sintió extraña en el movimiento.

–Andrew –

El nombre fue dicho con un tono brusco de impaciencia. Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, sin saber por qué.

Darién la fulminó con la mirada, y luego a su abogado –¿Si no te importa podrías mostrarle a mi esposa los papeles, por favor? –

–Por supuesto – El abogado de Darién se dio vuelta y extrajo un manojo de papeles. Le entregó una copia a Darién y otra a Serena, y él se quedó con otra.

Estaban escritos en español, pero Serena pudo entenderlos inconfundiblemente. Eran, efectivamente, los papeles del divorcio. Algo duro e inflexible se instaló en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

–Creo que encontrarás que todo está en orden. Muy estándar – La amargura teñía la voz de Darién –Tu derecho a beneficiarte del acuerdo prenupcial no se modifica. Después de considerarlo cuidadosamente creo que sólo causará más problemas que beneficios batallar contra tu derecho a ello, lo que podría haber hecho después de tu… acto de desaparición –

Serena alzó la vista y con las manos apretando los papeles le dijo –Darién, ya te he dicho que… –

Él movió una mano delgada, interrumpiéndola con la violencia de su gesto –Disculpa, pero el señor Furuhata está bien enterado de las circunstancias, así que tu actuación no es necesaria aquí.

Ella miró al otro hombre, que ahora evitaba su mirada y parecía incómodo. Muy bien. Darién no iba a escucharla. Si estaba empeñado en darle el dinero, entonces simplemente lo depositaría directamente en una cuenta fiduciaria para Zaf, y tal vez donara algo a…

–Así que, si simplemente firmas la última página aquí... –

Serena miró con incredulidad a Darién al ver que había volteado las páginas repletas de jerga técnica legal para indicarle una línea de puntos. La indignación la invadió –Tienes que estar bromeando –

Darién cerró de golpe el legajo y sus cejas se juntaron –Si estás pensando en convertir esto en un teatro para tratar de hacerme creer que no quieres esto… –

Serena se puso de pie bruscamente, cada célula le gritaba que no le dejara ver cómo la afectaba esto. Qué tan duro era para ella aceptar la cruda realidad de que su matrimonio se terminaría para siempre –Por supuesto que no lo haré. ¿Pero de verdad crees que soy tan estúpida, que dócilmente te permitiría poner esto bajo mi nariz y esperar que lo firme así, sin más, como si fuese un simple permiso de ausencia? – Tiró los papeles sobre la mesa como si le hubiesen clavado un aguijón, aterrorizada de que él los hubiera visto temblar en sus manos –Están totalmente en español, que no es mi primera lengua –

–Tú lo hablas con fluidez… –

–Sí, pero no los términos jurídicos. ¿Cómo sé que no has añadido una cláusula subrepticia acerca de la custodia, que implique la renuncia a mis derechos sobre Zaf?

Él también se puso de pie, y se encrespó ante ella desde el otro lado del escritorio. Era evidente que se sentía tocado en su honor.

–Por supuesto que no he hecho nada de eso. Son sólo los papeles del divorcio, lisa y llanamente –

–Bueno, pues yo no voy a firmar absolutamente nada hasta que haya hablado con mi propio abogado y él los revise. Cuando él diga que están bien, entonces los firmaré –

Darién se sentía impotente. Atrapado. Y sin embargo, sabía que lo que ella decía tenía sentido. En otra circunstancia, si fuera una persona diferente, le hubiera aconsejado tomar exactamente el curso de acción que había propuesto.

–En español – Serena oyó decir al abogado nerviosamente –Ella tiene razón. Tenemos que enviar una copia a su propia gente –

Serena miró al abogado de Darién –Y envíelos en inglés. No voy a asumir el gasto adicional de que mi abogado contrate un traductor – Su bravuconada enmascaraba el intenso dolor.

–Por supuesto – le aseguró el hombre, con algo que se parecía a respeto, reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

Se volvió hacia Darién –También me gustaría telefonear al señor Kou ahora, para que me asesore al respecto –

Ella tenía la barbilla levantada y los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, Darién inexplicablemente se sentía como si debiera pedirle disculpas. Pero desechó ese sentimiento. Esta mujer había cometido un crimen que no muchos perdonarían. ¿Qué derecho tenía de venir a darle lecciones de moral? Apretó los dientes, cogió el teléfono y se lo entregó. Ella primero miró el aparato y luego a él.

–En privado – Su tono áspero bien podría haber despintado de las paredes.

Darién la miró durante un momento prolongado. La tensión crepitaba. Serena sintió un poco de pena por el señor Furuhata.

No quedó bien parado ante Darién, pues todo lo que había hecho no había servido. Pero la culpa la tenía él, que no podía negar la manera visceral en que ella lo hacía reaccionar y lo había incitado a convocar a esta reunión y a que tuviera los documentos redactados en un tiempo récord. Habló con exagerada cortesía –Voy a mandar a una de las criadas para que te lleve un teléfono inalámbrico a tu habitación. Allí tendrás toda la privacidad que necesitas –

–Gracias –

Y con la cabeza bien en alto salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera su cabeza se venció, pero se apresuró a subir las escaleras, casi como si Darién pudiera volver a llamarla, o llevarla de vuelta y obligarla a firmar. Ella sabía que no importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido, él no sería capaz de hacer algo tan turbio como para añadir una cláusula acerca de la custodia. No era su estilo. Pero tuvo razón al imponerse. Sería una tonta si le dejara pensar que podía llevársela por delante.

Una vez en su habitación, se acercó a las ventanas abiertas y se paró observando el patio. Su belleza, silenciosa y quieta la tranquilizó, y la hizo consciente del dolor en su corazón. El dolor que le producía saber la forma tan descaradamente obvia en que Darién se habría divorciado de ella en el acto, si hubiera tenido la opción, desechándola como si no fuera más que un pedazo de goma de mascar en su zapato. No debería estar sintiendo esto, pero lo sentía. Entonces eso significaba que…

Un golpe breve en la puerta la sorprendió. Al abrir vio que era la criada que la había despertado la otra mañana. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico con una sonrisa forzada y luego marcó el número de Seiya Kou, efectuando la llamada. Le explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido, y le advirtió que le llegarían los papeles del divorcio.

Una vez hecho esto, respiró hondo y se estremeció. Ya estaba. El principio del fin. El principio del fin de un matrimonio de conveniencia. De un matrimonio no destinado a ser consumado, que nunca debería haber dado lugar a que hubiera un bebé. Pero lo hubo. Y no se arrepentía de eso ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando le había causado más dolor y pesar de lo que se creía capaz de soportar. Y se mantendría resistiendo hasta probarse a sí misma ante Darién, hasta llegar a algún acuerdo que le permitiera vivir su propia vida y ver a Zaf, y formar parte de su vida también.

El resto de la semana Serena evitó a Darién tanto como le fue posible. Lo veía en el desayuno y al anochecer, cuando mantenían una conversaban forzada durante la cena. Pero el resto del tiempo se encerraba en su oficina, o se iba en su auto, o estaba con Zaf.

Por su parte, ella disfrutaba de su corto tiempo con Zaf todos los días, cuando podía verlo, antes de su siesta. Y lo disfrutó aún más cuando Karmesite se fue evidentemente relajando en su presencia, más predispuesta a usar el tiempo que Serena pasaba con Zaf como un pequeño descanso para ella. Traía un libro y leía mientras Zaf y Serena jugaban.

Hoy, sin embargo, cuando Karmesite tomó a Zaf para llevarlo a dormir su siesta, él dejó escapó un grito de angustia, queriendo claramente seguir jugando con Serena. Su corazón se rompió y Karmesite le sonrió con simpatía –Se lleva muy bien con usted. Pero me temo que las instrucciones del señor Chiba fueron muy claras –

–Karmesite , no tiene que darme explicaciones. Aquí estoy en tu territorio, y en el de Zaf… –

La mujer se sonrojó incómodamente mientras Zaf aún gimoteaba en sus brazos –Lo sé, pero usted parece... – Ella se sonrojó de nuevo –buena. Y usted es su… –

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Sus cabezas se volvieron al unísono, viendo que Darién cruzaba el césped caminado hacia ellos. Tomó a Zaf de los brazos de Karmesite e inspeccionó su cara llorosa y sus labios temblorosos.

Karmesite se apresuró a hablar –No es más que cansancio, señor Chiba. Es hora de su siesta, pero lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con Sere… – Ella se detuvo –…la señora Chiba –

Darién miró a Karmesite y luego a Serena, como si sospechara que algo había sucedido. Tenía un aspecto tan sombriamente protector que el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

–Voy... voy a entrar. No quiero perturbarlo más. Karmesite tiene razón, está cansado por demás –

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra Serena se apresuró a entrar. Se sentía agitada e inquieta. No subió a su habitación, que era a donde se retiraba todos los días, sino que entró en la sala principal. Se dio vueltas cuando oyó unas fuertes pisadas. Darién estaba en la puerta oscureciendo la entrada, luego entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Avanzó con lentitud letal, y Serena retrocedió instintivamente.

–¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella con decisión, porque no tenía dudas de que Darién estaba a punto de informarla sobre su último crimen.

–¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo? –

Serena sacudió la cabeza, confusa –Nada. Sólo he estado jugando con él –

–Estaba molesto. Debes haberlo perturbado con algo –

Serena volteó los ojos hacia atrás. No podía creer la injusticia de su ataque –Estaba cansado, eso es todo, Darién. Los niños de su edad se excitan fácilmente. Esta semana ha tenido a alguien nuevo para jugar, la semana que viene la novedad habrá pasado –

Darién frunció el ceño. Su referencia a la próxima semana le hizo poner los pelos de punta –¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre niños tú? – Preguntó mordazmente –

Serena se armó de valor para soportarlo –Soy una mujer. He tenido niñera. Y aparte de eso, es mi hijo. Yo… –

Se detuvo. Había estado a punto de decir que lo amaba, pero sabía que provocaría un torrente de palabras injuriosas sobre su cabeza.

Así que optó por decir simplemente –Él es mi hijo, Darién. Y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso. No me voy a ir ninguna parte. Voy a estar cerca de él por el resto de su vida –

Los ojos azules de Darién la miraron de arriba a abajo –Hasta que consigas lo que viniste a buscar, querrás decir. Entonces lo descartarás de nuevo como a una patata caliente, y esta vez será peor, porque habrá llegado a conocerte – Se alejó de ella con un movimiento violento –No puedo creer que esté permitiendo esto… – Se detuvo, su voz estaba llena de autorecriminación, luego volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus ojos quemaban.

Serena no podía alejarse más, ya que detrás de ella había una silla. Él se había acercado tanto que pudo ver las manchas de azul más claro en sus ojos. Olerlo. Dios Querido. Si él supiera por un segundo…

–Sé lo que estás haciendo. Así que escucha esto: Conmigo protegiéndolo puedes estar malditamente segura de que si veo una sola lágrima de angustia caer de sus ojos, te vas –

La garganta de Serena se cerró mientras se sumía en un pozo de tristeza. Podía sentir el dolor de Darién. Su incertidumbre. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, un millón de veces. Esa fue una de las razones por la que se había ido. Quiso extender la mano y tranquilizarlo, incluso impulsivamente llegó a levantarla.

Inmediatamente él se echó hacia atrás. Miró a su mano suspendida en el aire como si fuera veneno. No podía creer que por un segundo casi había respondido a su gesto –No te me acerques. Me asqueas –

Con una mirada escalofriante, se volvió y salió de la sala.

Serena no podía moverse. Estaba atrapada en un delicado balance, paralizada por su expresión venenosa en ese momento. La muy real prueba de su absoluto odio y de su incapacidad de perdón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes, surcando sus mejillas. Bajó la mano extendida y la acunó contra su pecho como si él la hubiera golpeado. Porque, peor que cualquier otra cosa que acababa de suceder, había otra emoción que tenía que reconocer. Que la avergonzaba a más no poder. Eran los celos. Celos de su propio hijo. Porque Darién lo amaba tan completamente, tan en cuerpo y alma, que demostraba que tenía la capacidad de hacer por su hijo lo mismo que ella había hecho. Dar la vida por él. Y que pensara que ella representaba una amenaza, la hería más que lo que podía soportar.

Durante últimos dos días de la semana de descanso de Darién, él la había vigilado más de cerca. En lugar de dejarla sola con Zaf y Karmesite por las tardes, como lo había hecho antes, se unía a ellos. Su resistencia a dejar de supervisar a Serena mientras estaba con Zaf era evidente. Esta actitud había logrado que algo se endureciera en su interior. No dejaría que la asustara, ella era más fuerte que eso. Él no tenía idea de lo fuerte que había tenido que llegar a ser. Así que tuvo que soportar su compañía, sus miradas y su obvia desconfianza.

Aun así, sus nervios estaban crispados hasta el límite cuando llegó el domingo por la noche. Estaban en la sala comedor tomando café, después de haber cenando. Serena bebió otro sorbo y cerró los ojos, tanto para saborear el aroma y el sabor como para bloquear a Darién.

Cuando Luna les dio las buenas noches, Serena se levantó rápidamente, queriendo salir, para evitar ser objeto de más miradas mordaces y comentarios cáusticos por parte de Darién. Pero una mano salió de la nada y le agarró la muñeca, envolviéndola con un calor consternante. El contacto físico fue tan conmocionante que trastabilló hacia atrás. Si no fuera por Darién que estaba de pie y que la atrapó por los hombros, se habría caído.

Lo miró con ojos asustados. Sus manos eran como un grillete, ardiendo a través del material de su raído suéter delgado. Él también parecía atrapado, con los ojos llameantes. Serena sentía que le faltaba la respiración y el aire alrededor parecía súbitamente cargado de electricidad. No podía ser. Él la despreciaba. Y sin embargo... esto era lo que había sentido aquella noche. La noche de su boda. E incontables noches después, durante los meses de su embarazo. Noches de pasión... de consumación al rojo vivo. Los recuerdos de lo que habían llegado a ser sus fantasías.

Rápidamente se acercó aún más a ella, y su mano se movió de su hombro hasta la punta de su mentón, levantándolo, como para ver mejor su cara. Su cuello parecía estar hecho de elástico, a medida que su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

–Me pregunto... –

–Te preguntas qué... – graznó Serena.

–¿Qué trucos habrás aprendido en los últimos dos años? Porque no dudo de que habrás estado muy ocupada adquiriendo experiencia –


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Las palabras de Darién no tuvieron sentido en un primer momento, y sólo cuando su boca cayó sobre la suya, ella, con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. Sintió su cuerpo balancearse hacia el de él, impotente. Quería esto, el deseo de que la besara era tan abrumador y tan intenso, que no pudo evitarlo.

Y cuando tocó la boca de ella suavemente primero y más fuerte después, con sus labios reafirmados sobre los suyos, ella dio un pequeño gemido de aceptación. Su boca se abrió bajo la suya, buscando una mayor intimidad. Con la lengua buscando la de ella, con los brazos acercándola y haciéndole sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella había anhelado esto durante tanto tiempo. Siempre. Y había pensado que nunca más lo experimentaría. Había almacenado los recuerdos de esos momentos como un avaro acumulando oro, sacándolo a relucir de vez en cuando, para deleitarse con él... con culpa.

A pesar de que sabía bien lo que hacía cuando había empezado esto, ahora el deseo reacio pero insistente quería probarle algo a él mismo. Ahora los brazos de Darién se morían de ganas por jalar su cuerpo flexible y blando, acercándola aún más. Quería sentir sus senos aplastados contra su pecho. Podía sentir su boca abriéndose, suave y vacilante, como si no estuviera segura... Como una ducha de agua fría él se echó atrás, tan repentina y duramente que Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás, y esta vez él no hizo ningún movimiento para sostenerla. El otro día le había dicho que ella le asqueaba, y sin embargo había demostrado todo lo contrario. Odiaba que ella le hiciera perder el control. Odiaba ser confrontado con la evidencia de que aún la deseaba. Mal. A pesar de sus acciones.

Cruelmente se limpió la boca con la mano, como si quisiera borrar la huella de sus labios –Has perfeccionado el acto de la virgen, por lo que veo. Casi me induces a pensar que tenías más experiencia de lo que recordaba. Es bien sabido que una mujer, si está bien entrenada, puede hacer que todo hombre sienta como si fuera la primera vez –

Serena se quedó sin aliento, y se esforzó por contener el salvaje sube y baja de sus emociones. Estaba increíblemente herida por el modo en que él se había limpiado la boca, queriendo expurgar su beso. Sin embargo, su cuerpo todavía vibraba, sintiendo un deseo primitivo. ¿Cómo pudo permitirle hacer esto cuando sabía que sus motivos no podían ser otros que hacerle daño? ¿Acaso la forma en que la había mirado el otro día en la sala de estar y las palabras que le había dicho no tenían ninguna importancia para ella?

–¿Cómo te atreves…? –

Ella trató de pasar junto a él, pero él la tomó del brazo, haciéndola girar hacia atrás. Su rostro era duro, las sombras en la habitación hacían que sus cabellos se vieran aún más oscuros y sus labios más afinados. La evidencia de su monumental falta de juicio, en la que ella tenía que ver, lo golpeó de nuevo.

–Te casaste conmigo sencillamente para garantizar tu herencia. Pero me engañaste, Serena. Fuiste demasiado lejos. Intentaste asegurar tu futuro para siempre, y te embarazaste, para tener un seguro adicional, sin la más mínima intención de quedarte para criar a tu hijo –

A Serena le temblaba la voz y apenas podía ocultar el daño y el dolor que le causaba –Estás tan equivocado que ni siquiera es gracioso, Darién – Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para rebatir lo que decía, minimizarlo, pero no tenía defensa. Sabía muy bien que una vez embarazada su pasión no había disminuido. Si su único objetivo había sido quedar embarazada, ¿Por qué se había arrojado a sus brazos tan ardientemente noche tras noche?

Entonces utilizó la única arma que tenía para distraerlo de esta evidente anomalía –Te olvidas qué poco había para elegir en la materia. Era parte del trato, ¿recuerdas? Para asegurar tu aceptación social y salvar el pellejo de mi padre, tuve que casarme contigo –

Él la miró de arriba abajo, notando el rápido ascenso y descenso de sus pechos. Sus palabras hicieron que algo se sacudiera incómodamente dentro de él. Haciendo que algo inexplicablemente doloroso emergiera.

Serena finalmente liberó su brazo. En este instante lo odiaba con una intensidad que la sacudía hasta la médula, pero si era honesta consigo misma sabía que sólo era una emoción que enmascaraba otra mucho más temible. Eso era exactamente de lo que se estaba protegiendo. El temor de que él adivinara, aunque fuera por un segundo, de lo mucho que la había afectado. Y la seguía afectado.

–Vete al infierno, Darién –

Él, ya recuperado, le respondió –No sin llevarte conmigo –

Ya he estado allí... Las palabras vibraban en sus labios, pero no las pronunció.

–No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Darién. Así que acostúmbrate – Y con esas palabras a modo de despedida, salió de la sala con piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Esa noche soñó otra vez. Estaba atrapada en la habitación blanca. No podía salir. Pero cuando se despertó con las mejillas mojadas y el corazón latiendo alocadamente estaba sola, agradeciendo no haber causado ningún trastorno, pues la casa estaba en silencio.

Al día siguiente, mientras Darién estaba sentado en su oficina en Sevilla, sintió un impulso casi irresistible de salir, entrar en su coche e irse a la casa. Ella estaba allí, en su casa. Sola y sin supervisión, aparte de Karmesite y el personal de servicio. Podía ver que Karmesite estaba confundida respecto a cómo tratarla. Había visto cómo Serena la estaba manipulando. Estaba loco por dejarla allí. Se levantó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Entró una llamada. Cogió el teléfono y ladró por él.

–Buenos días para ti también –

–¿Qué pasa, Andrew? Estoy ocupado –

Su abogado no era estúpido. Captó la indirecta –Pensé que te gustaría saber que el abogado de tu esposa nos ha informado de que los documentos están correctos para que ella los firme. Que la ha llamado para informarle –

Darién se sentó. Una sensación de pesadez se instaló en su pecho, lo cual era ridículo, pues debería estar muy contento.

–Bien. Todavía están en mi estudio, en la casa. Si puedes venir esta noche vamos a firmarlos –

–Por supuesto –

Darién dejó caer el teléfono.

En el otro extremo su abogado sonrió con ironía. Se preguntó cuál habría sido la reacción si le hubiera dicho que no, que en realidad tenía una cita esta noche. Negó con la cabeza. A los hombres tan poderosos como Darién nunca se les daba excusas. Así que cogió el teléfono de nuevo y canceló la cita con su novia.

Con la presencia perturbadora de Darién fuera de la casa, Serena se sentía algo relajada por primera vez en días. Sabía que Karmesite había sido instruída estrictamente para no permitir que Serena pasar más tiempo con Zaf de lo que se había convenido, pero la mujer no era muy propicia a cumplir las reglas. Y Serena estaba tan patéticamente agradecida, que se sentía ridícula. Sin Darién mirando sobre su hombro podría realmente llegar a conocer Zaf. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que era mortificante para él saber que ella estaba allí. Cada tarde, cuando volvía, miraba a Zaf con recelo, como si ella pudiera haberle hecho algo.

Serena había firmado los papeles preliminares del divorcio hacía un par de noches, y desde entonces sentía una pesadumbres. Pero se dijo que era natural que sintiera dolor al pensar que ella e Darién no serían capaces de proorcionarle Zaf una familia estable...

La cena del viernes por la noche se llevó a cabo sin incidentes, y Serena logró escapar sin ser detenida. Ya en la habitación se sentía demasiado inquieta como para dormir, y confiando en que Darién sin dudas estaría trabajando en su estudio, salió al jardín de patio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas, bebiendo la noche.

De pronto, cansado y sintiéndose muy vulnerable, se sentó por un momento en el último peldaño y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El aire cálido de Andalucía la acarició. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Hasta que un sonido le hizo levantar la cabeza bruscamente. Se puso de pie a toda prisa cuando vio una figura oscura desprenderse de la pared. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Un desconocido le habría causado menos pánico.

–Darién – por suerte su voz sonó firme.

–¿Creíste que podría ser un ladrón? – preguntó a la ligera.

Serena se pegó a la pared de su lado mientras él bajaba por su escalera con gracia leonina.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente, pensando en todos los guardaespaldas –¿Con el sistema de seguridad que hay aquí?

Él llegó y se paró frente a ella. Todavía estaba sobre el escalón inferior, por lo que quedó un poco más alta que él, y en la oscura noche, llena de estrellas, sintió una urgencia repentina de poner sus manos alrededor de su rostro, bajar la boca para darle un beso y sentir sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.

Luchó por borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

–Darién, ¿qué quieres? –

No podía leer en su rostro. Pero sus ojos eran duros. Abrió la boca para hablar y ella se preparó para la crítica, pero en ese momento sonó un ruido desde el interior de la habitación de Darién. Alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, y el pánico en su voz era inconfundible. Inmediatamente Serena lo reconoció, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Todo lo demás quedó en el olvido.

–Karmesite ... – ella pronunció e instintivamente siguió a Darién, que rápidamente volvía a su habitación, donde Karmesite estaba retorciéndose las manos y con su cara blanca como la nieve. Serena pudo ver que estaba en estado de shock y pánico, casi a punto de desmayarse.

Darién la tomó los hombros, pero la mujer estaba shockeada. Serena intentó que se calmara.

–Karmesite ¿qué pasa? Sólo trate de respirar y díganos –

Serena pudo sentir que le lanzaba una rápida mirada de reojo, molesto de que lo hubiera seguido.

La otra mujer, finalmente alcanzó a decir: –Zaf, es Zaf. Está teniendo algún tipo de convulsión y no parece que esté respirando –

El shock embistió a Serena, al mismo tiempo que registraba cómo Darién reaccionaba como un relámpago y empujaba a un lado a Karmesite . No... ¡No! gritó su mente. Ahora no. No después de todo.

Con las piernas entumecidas siguió a Darién hasta la habitación de Zaf. Podía ver que Darién también estaba peligrosamente cercano a entrar en pánico. Con un instinto que ni siquiera estaba consciente de poseer, lo empujó a un lado para echar un vistazo. Karmesite los había seguido, y estaba claramente rayana en la histeria total. Serena, de alguna manera se obligó a mantener la calma y a mirar más apropiadamente a Zaf.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió un intenso estallido de alivio. Las convulsiones habían cesado y estaba rígido en la cama y su piel poniéndose azul. Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba. Se adelantó a Darién y se arrodilló junto a la cama, girando a Zaf rápidamente hacia ella. Le aflojó la parte superior del pijama y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Miró a Karmesite y le dio una instrucción rápida, pero Karmesite se quedó allí, en estado de shock. Serena gritó su nombre y eso despertó de su trance a Karmesite , quien corrió al cuarto de baño. Eso pareció despertar Darién también. Serena sintió sus manos sobre los hombros, como si fuera a tirarla hacia atrás. Su voz estaba ronca por el miedo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a hacerle daño –

Serena se sacudió para que la soltara –Va a estar bien. Está teniendo una convulsión febril. Ve a llamar a una ambulancia o un médico –

Levantó la vista hacia Darién, que no se había movido. Se lo veía tan pálido que la hizo asustar –Ve, llama a una ambulancia. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. Para cuando vuelvas va a estar despierto, te lo prometo –

Su urgencia finalmente penetró su mente y salió de la habitación. Serena había dado instrucciones a Karmesite para obtener un vaso de agua fresca y un paracetamol para bebé. En el momento en Darién volvió, efectivamente, Zaf volvía en sí.

Serena se sentía inestablemente aliviada. Se aseguró de tenerlo en posición de recuperación y le hablaba en voz baja. Estaba aturdido y desorientado, y un poco malhumorado, que ella sabía era lo que se podía esperar después de una convulsión. Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente recuperado como para tragar, le dio el paracetamol que Karmesite había traído, y le hizo beber un poco de agua.

–¿Qué es eso? – Darién dio un paso adelante, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Serena leyó su estado de ánimo en un instante. Odiaba sentirse impotente, odiaba ver el poder que ella había mostrado.

–Es paracetamol para bebé. Para bajarle la temperatura –

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta de abajo, y Serena suspiro de alivio. Karmesite salió corriendo y Serena se centró en Zaf, asegurándose de mantenerlo fresco y cómodo.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos les explicó lo que había sucedido. Darién había levantado al aún somnoliento Zaf en sus brazos y lo estaba llevando escaleras abajo para encontrarse con el doctor, que también habían llegado. El médico rápidamente revisó a Zaf y le confirmó que ya estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para moverse.

Serena estaba en la puerta y vio que lo metían en la ambulancia. Se sentía débil y floja después de la tensión vivida. En el último minuto el doctor la miró –¿No eres tú la madre del niño? –

Serena puso de pie –Bueno... sí, sí, lo soy. Pero… –

–Bueno, tienes que venir con nosotros. El niño la querrá también, y va a estar muy desorientado –

–Pero… –

El médico estaba impaciente –Debes venir para contar lo qué sucedió, para que puedan determinar si es lo suficientemente grave como para mantenerlo internado –

Los ojos de Serena buscaron a Darién, quien estaba sentado en la ambulancia, acunando Zaf. Sus facciones estaban tensas y demacradas –Tiene razón, Serena. Entra –

Y así lo hizo. Viajaron al pequeño hospital local a unos diez minutos de distancia. Serena no apartaba la mirada de su hijo. Se estaba recuperando rápidamente, tan rápidamente que para cuando llegaron al hospital miraba a su alrededor con ojos grandes, aunque todavía un poco atontado.

Después de que Zaf fuera examinado a fondo por el médico, consideró que debía permanecer internado, al menos por esa noche, sólo para estar seguros. Darién inmediatamente declaró que él se quedaría con Zaf. Serena no dijo nada, simplemente se fue con Karmesite afuera del hospital. Ella los había seguido junto con Malachite. La mujer estaba inconsolable.

–Lo siento mucho. Me quedé paralizada. Entré en shock cuando lo vi teniendo convulsiones... sabía lo que era, pero nunca lo había visto antes.. –

Serena puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Karmesite –Karmesite, no te preocupes. Hiciste lo mejor yendo a buscar a Darién –

Karmesite la miró con algo de temor en los ojos –Pero usted sabía qué hacer. Es su madre –

–Karmesite , debe regresar a la casa. Y llévese a Serena con usted –

Serena miró Darién. Él los había seguido hasta afuera y parecía estar agotado. No iba a pelear con él ahora, pero que no tenía intenciones de irse a la casa. Darién volvió a entrar y ella acompañó a Karmesite hasta el Jeep y la despidió. Luego volvió a entrar, pero no fue a la habitación de Zaf, donde estaría Darién, sino que se sentó en una silla en el pasillo. Un guardaespaldas diferente rondaba discretamente por allí. Lo único que quería era estar cerca, por si acaso pasaba algo.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar. Incontrolablemente. La conmoción vino al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder y dónde estaba ahora. Un hospital. Al igual que la clínica. Con paredes blancas.

Darién salió de la habitación de Zaf por un momento, para hacer una llamada rápida a Malachite e instruirlo acerca de la hora en que tenía que venir a recogerlos por la mañana, y fue entonces cuando la vio. Sintió que se tambaleaba. Serena miraba al frente con las manos temblorosas en su regazo, y estaba tan pálida que se sorprendió de que aún pudiera estar sentada. Reprimió su inmediato reflejo de exigirle saber por qué no se había ido.

–Serena... –

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Serena? –

No hubo respuesta. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Finalmente tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Serena sintió el calor proveniente de alguna parte. Pero estaba atrapada en una pesadilla viviente. Sabía que no estaba dormida. Estaba rodeada de paredes blancas. Finalmente, algo atravesó su conciencia.

–Serena –

Alguien a su lado jalaba su cabeza, obligándola a mirar… unos ojos azules. Los únicos con los que había soñado. El calor de sus manos se filtraba a través de sus huesos y de su cuerpo frío, como infundiéndole vida, y haciendo que la cordura y la realidad volvieran.

–¿Serena? –

Darién la estaba mirando, y no era la mirada impaciente de costumbre. Era algo diferente, de evaluación, especulativa.

–No me podía ir. Sólo me sentaré aquí y esperaré. Si te parece –

Darién quería obviar la preocupación que lo invadía. Ella estaba en estado shock, de eso no cabía duda, y era tan profundo y crudo que nunca había visto nada igual.

–¿Estarás bien si te dejo un segundo? –

Serena asintió con la cabeza, y vio que le dejaba las manos en su regazo para alejarse. Tenía ganas de gritar ahora que él se había ido, pero con la misma rapidez regresó, portando una humeante taza de té caliente en sus manos, animándola a beber. El té atravesó el fondo de su garganta hasta su estómago, calentándola.

Mientras observaba cómo el color le volvía lentamente a las mejillas, Darién recordó cuando había a su balcón y la vio con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados... había algo intangible y vulnerable en las líneas de su cuerpo. Recordó la manera que se había sentido cuando había llegado a pararse frente a ella. En lo único que había pensado era que tenía ganas de besarla. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso en un momento como éste?

–¿Cómo supiste qué le pasaba? –

Serena miró con recelo a Darién –Había leído acerca de las convulsiones febriles en un libro sobre bebés, cuando estaba embarazada –

Sus ojos intensamente azules se clavaron en ella –¿Has leído acerca de ello en un libro? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza –No es algo raro en los niños de su edad –

Darién se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos –Y, sin embargo, ni yo ni Karmesite supimos qué hacer, y yo soy su padre y ella es su niñera. Maldita sea, esa mujer fue contratada por ser lo mejor de lo mejor en capacitación para hacer frente a cualquier cosa –

Serena salió automáticamente en defensa de Karmesite –Está todo muy bien en la teoría, pero cuando te enfrentas a un niño con una convulsión, poniéndose azul... Ella sabía lo que era, Darién, pero entró en pánico –

–Y sin embargo, sin entrenamiento tú sabías exactamente lo que había que hacer –

El silencio que los envolvió fue pesado y embarazoso. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Lo siento? Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y vio los pies de Darién entrar en su línea de visión. De pronto se sentía cansada.

–No te di las gracias –

Levantó la vista y negó la cabeza, ocultando la conmoción que le provocaba su disculpa –No tienes que hacerlo. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar –

Y yo no pude. Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Darién. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida, y tampoco tan confundido. Había tenido que dejar que otra persona tomara el control, y eso casi lo había matado.

Serena podía sentir que él la miraba. ¿En qué pensaba?

Él le tendió una mano –Vamos –

Ella levantó la vista. El rostro de él era inescrutable. Se levantó y se dejó llevar por el codo. La llevó al cuarto de Zaf, donde dormía, y la hizo sentarse en la silla mullida que había en un rincón. Él tomó la silla de respaldar recto que estaba junto a la cama de Zaf. Ella comenzó a protestar pero él la hizo callar.

Y en la penumbra de la habitación del hospital, con el pecho de su hijo subiendo y bajando fácilmente, respirando normal, Serena se permitió relajarse... Luchó durante un largo momento, pasando la mirada de padre a hijo, pero finalmente se durmió...

De regreso en la casa al día siguiente, apareció Karmesite , que aún parecía conmocionada y avergonzada mientras los saludaba y tomaba a Zaf para su siesta matutina.

Darién miró a Serena –Deberías descansar un poco. No puede haber dormido bien en esa silla –

¿Y qué hay de ti? Le quiso preguntar, pero ya se había ido siguiendo a Karmesite para chequear cómo estaba Zaf.

Él no fue a la oficina en los dos primeros días después del fin de semana, era evidente que aún estaba sacudido por la experiencia. Serena percibió un ablandamiento sutil en su trato con ella, pero sabía que era demasiado peligroso permitir que cualquier sentimiento de complacencia la influyera.

Era la noche del primer día en que Darién había regresado al trabajo. Él había tomado una ducha y ahora se dirigía hacia las puertas del comedor para la cena, sabiendo que Serena estaría sentada alejada de ellos. Una rabia inconexa se hermanaba con algo mucho más inquietante que le golpeaba el pecho. Todo el día se había sentido envuelto por un humor negro, distrayéndolo de su trabajo.

En el último par de días había estado sintiendo tantas cosas, y el miedo... el terror espantoso que lo había paralizado cuando había visto a Zaf tan indefenso... era potente aún. Y Serena, la mujer que lo había abandonado, era la que había estado allí, cumpliendo su papel de madre para todo el mundo como si nunca se hubiera ido, y eso hacía que Darién se sintiera confuso e indeciso.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta pensaba que ella era peligrosa. No tenía que olvidar eso, a pesar de su heroísmo. Tenía el poder de hacer mucho más daño en esta ocasión. A Zaf. A él. Sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se afinó. No, ella no tenía ningún poder sobre él, sólo pensaba en Zaf. No en él. Pero la negra nube que lo envolvía se volvió un poco más sofocante cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su esposa, que salía. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, mirando los suyos, desordenando sus pensamientos y haciendo que la rabia se avivara aún más.

Serena se quedó mirando a su marido, con el aliento aún contenido después de lo sorpresivo de su llegada. Lucía naturalmente atractivo con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha. Su aroma la envolvía... y ella aún luchaba por respirar.

–Lo siento... Yo solo estaba... No sabía si tu... – Se maldijo a sí misma y comenzó de nuevo, poniéndose recta. Inmediatamente percibió que algo no estaba bien, él la estaba fulminando con la mirada, y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría hecho –Justo le iba a decir Luna que comería en la cocina porque pensé que estaría sólo yo cenando... – Habría querido tener algo a lo que aferrarse, y entonces sus ojos se deslizaron traicioneramente por su amplio pecho, a pocos centímetros de distancia, y sintió que el calor le inundaba las mejillas.

Finalmente él rompió el hechizo, pasando junto a ella, con gracia y sigilo. Y arrastrando las palabras le dijo –No hay nadie más aquí, Serena... ¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar?

Serena lo ignoró, pero el dolor en el pecho era la evidencia de su sucio humor. Se dio la vuelta para seguirlo de nuevo a la sala –Bueno, como estás aquí, me quedo –

Él barrió el aire con un brazo mientras se sentaba –Oh por favor, no te quedes por mí, faltaría más, ve y come en la cocina si quieres –

Pero justo cuando ella le había tomado la palabra y se iba, oyó la puerta y Luna llegó con la sopa. Serena sabía que sería inútil explicar por qué quería comer en la cocina, y no quería avergonzar a la otra mujer, así que se sentó y se ocupó de la servilleta.

Durante el último par de días Darién había sido cortés, pero obviamente eso ya se había terminado. Evitó mirarlo y tomaron la sopa en un silencio opresivo. Serena estaba tentada de escoger su plato y dejar la habitación, pero ella también estaba decidida a no mostrar cómo la afectaba.

Luna volvió con el plato principal, y una botella de vino tinto para acompañar la carne. Serena aceptó una copa y clavó un trozo de la suculenta carne. Casi se derretía en su boca, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no probaba nada tan exquisito que cerró los ojos por un segundo, inconscientemente, saboreando el gusto.

Cuando los volvió a abrir atrapó a Darién mirándola con dureza.

–La carne está deliciosa – Sabía que sonaba a la defensiva.

–Es sólo carne –

Serena tomó un ligero sorbo de vino. Eso también le rogaba que lo saboreara, pero se contuvo. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y Serena hizo lo posible por no ser consciente de las delgadas manos morenas, grandes pero elegantes, que manipulaban sus cubiertos. Lo vio tomar el tenedor en la mano izquierda para comer y recordó que era zurdo. Se preguntó distraídamente si Zaf habría heredado ese rasgo.

Cuando terminaron, Darién puso la servilleta en su plato y se inclinó hacia delante, acunando su vaso de vino en una mano grande. Serena instintivamente se recostó en su silla, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sabía que sus ojos se abrían, grandes y redondos, pero no podía evitarlo. Llenaba su visión como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado nunca. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y fuera una de las primeras veces que lo había visto.

Darién la observaba intensamente, y en ese momento él sentía inexplicablemente como si la estuviera empujando, induciéndola a revelar... algo. Lo que fuera. ¿Algo que haría que él pudiera entender las cosas más fácilmente? Anuló esa voz, molesto, y le preguntó: –¿Por qué tu padre quería que me casara contigo a toda costa, al punto que te hizo parte del trato?

La mente de Serena se agarrotó. Esto era lo último que esperaba oír –¿Por qué demonios quieres hablar de eso ahora? –

Darién se encogió de hombros con negligencia, peligrosamente –Llámalo conversación –

Serena reprimió una respuesta. Si hacía un alboroto, él sabría que se trataba de un tema sensible. Estaba jugando con ella al gato y al ratón, eso era todo, en consonancia con el raro estado de ánimo que tenía hoy.

Fingió un encogimiento de hombros, tal como él había hecho antes, deseando que Luna volviera. Cualquier cosa con tal de romper esto y cambiar de tema –Creí que sabías por qué –

Darién hizo un gesto con la mano –Bueno, yo creía que era por tu herencia. Pero como nunca hubo noticias de eso después de que nos casamos, nunca pude averiguar por qué –

Serena estaba genuinamente sorprendida –¿Pensabas que mi padre quería mi herencia?

Darién la miró estrechando los ojos –¿Y no fue así? Él estaba en la bancarrota. Pensé que te veía como su boleto para salir de ese estado de por vida. Que por eso te ofrecía en matrimonio –

La cabeza de Serena bullía, y ella se la tomó con una mano. ¿Él había deducido eso?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él añadió –Era obvio que había muy poco afecto entre usted, Serena. Cualquiera podía ver eso –

Ella lo miró furiosa. Esto era muy suyo como para resultar cómodo. Su propia secreta humillación abierta a escrutinio. El hecho de que ella había sido no deseada, no querida, sólo tolerada por su única familia.

Serena levantó su copa de vino con su mano temblando ligeramente, y bebió otro sorbo. Él estaba siendo demasiado invasivo, y no podía hacer nada para escapar de este interés intenso. Él no se conformaría con nada menos que sangre. Ese era el precio que quería que pagara por querer estar aquí. Para aventajarla.

–Hay cosas de las que tú, obviamente, no estabas al tanto –

Él inclinó la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de vino lentamente –Adelante –

La tensión subía en espiral a través Serena –La verdad es que mi padre estaba enfermo. Nadie sabía lo mal que estaba, aparte de mí y de su cardiólogo. Tenía una afección cardíaca degenerativa e inoperable. Es por eso perdió el control de su negocio y el trabajo. ¿Por qué buscó a alguien que lo sacara de apuros? Porque quiso salvar las apariencias antes de morir – se encogió de hombros levemente –En cuanto a mí, sólo quería verme casada con un marido adecuado. No tenía ningún interés en el dinero –

Darién tenía el ceño fruncido –No tenía idea de que estuviera enfermo. Pero ¿por qué era tan importante verte casada? –

Serena pudo sentir cómo crecía en ella la ira. ¿Tenía la intención de humillarla por completo? Mantuvo deliberadamente un tono de voz ligero, haciendo lo posible por ocultar el dolor enterrado ya hacía largo tiempo.

–Porque había hecho una promesa a mi madre en su lecho de muerte, que me vería casada con alguien respetable, y así podría heredar su fortuna. Los labios de Serena se afinaron en un gesto de auto desprecio. Estaba yendo hacia dentro –No creo que tuviera previsto demorar mucho tiempo, pues sabía que se estaba muriendo y necesitaba garantizar la seguridad de Tsukino, mi herencia. Luego llegaste tú y así mató a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los ojos de Darién se estrecharon agudamente en su rostro tenso, escuchando las palabras de Serena.

Ella sonrió forzadamente, alzando la vista para mirarlo brevemente antes de bajarla de nuevo, sus dedos blancos jugaban con la servilleta –No dudo de que estabas muy al tanto de que yo estaba preparada desde el nacimiento para ser la esposa perfecta. Fui a la escuela de buenos modales. Hablo cinco idiomas. Puedo conversar sobre temas tan diversos como la posible extinción de los gorilas en las montañas en Rwanda y de la teoría del efecto mariposa – Ella emitió una pequeña carcajada después, como si revelar cosas de sí misma fuera insignificante –Cuando tenía dieciocho años mi padre tiró los anteojos bifocales que usaba desde que tenía nueve años y me hizo operar con cirugía láser. Todo lo mejor para hacerme una esposa más atractiva –

Durante un largo momento Darién no dijo nada, y Serena se dio cuenta de que respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Y luego él dijo en voz baja –Tal vez pudo ver lo hermosos que son –

Serena sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, le envió una rápida mirada de sorpresa y por un segundo capturó sus ojos. Él se sonrojó ligeramente, como si él también estuviera sorprendido de sus palabras, pero luego la máscara de frialdad volvió a su sitio y desvió su atención a llenar de nuevo su copa de vino. Estaba haciendo que se sintiera totalmente confundida. Voluble. Caprichosa.

–¿Así que, por qué no te casaste antes?

¿Lo que acababa de decir de sus ojos había sido su imaginación? Ella negó con la cabeza levemente –No sé... –

Pero ella sabía muy bien. Pensó en los hombres que le habían sido presentados a través de los años. Sosos. Aburridos. En el momento en que había visto a Darién había sabido que era él. Había sentido algo profundo emerger a la vida dentro de ella, como si hubiera estado dormido hasta ese momento. Ella no había creído cuando su padre le había dicho que estaba interesado en ser presentado. Pero entonces no se había dado cuenta que su interés en ella era como esposa trofeo. ¡Qué tonta!

La primera vez que habían ido a cenar a un restaurante ella había llegado antes de él y se había sentado de espaldas a la puerta. Ella se había maldecido a sí misma, pero se sentía demasiado cohibida como para levantarse e irse. Así que había esperado, con la espalda tan recta y tensa que se podría haber quebrado, y entonces ella lo había sentido. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos esa fracción de segundos antes de que entrara en su línea de visión, y entonces él la sorprendió con la pregunta –Perdone, ¿está ocupado este asiento? –

Ella había alzado la vista y se había encontrado con su sonrisa. Una media sonrisa burlona tan cómplice, tan seductora, tan segura de sí misma que desde ese preciso momento y durante toda la comida estuvo ruborizada, pero sorprendentemente la modesta presentación había roto el hielo. Siempre se había sentido un poco culpable después de que él se le había declarado, y es que hacían una tan pareja disímil, que sin duda ella le quitó la posibilidad de una medida más digna, de una mujer más sofisticada. Y nunca se había animado a preguntarle por qué no se había casado antes.

Y ciertamente tampoco se animaba ahora, pero ella quería que él se enfocara en otra cosa que no fuera ella y el por qué podría haber aceptado casarse con él. Su herencia no había sido importante para ella, y si él adivinara que…

–Te casaste conmigo para poner un pie en la banca inglesa. Dime, ¿ha funcionado? – Ella odiaba ser recordada en ese momento de su vida cuando lo único que había sido era ser un bien de cambio, porque su padre no hizo otra cosa que marcar casillas antes de morir, sólo trabajos automáticos que no requirieran grandes decisiones de parte de él.

Darién estaba calmo e implacable, enfureciéndola con su sangre fría –Sí, se podría decir que sí – respondió con ecuanimidad –Ahora controlo la participación mayoritaria en el banco más grande en Inglaterra –

Ella le lanzó una mirada –Debes estar feliz, entonces. Tienes lo que querías –

Él se encogió de hombros y apuró su copa de vino. –¿Feliz? Yo no diría que feliz exactamente, Serena. Satisfecho, tal vez. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decir que dilapidar tu herencia en estos dos últimos años te ha hecho feliz? –

Fue un golpe poderoso que la trajo de vuelta al presente. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin verlo realmente –No. No puedo decir que lo haya sido –

Darién la agarró de la muñeca cuando intentó irse. Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo, queriendo simular la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos. Incluso logró arquear una ceja en gesto interrogativo, aunque su pulso latía locamente contra su mano. Rezó para que no se diera cuenta.

–Díme. ¿Es por eso que te fuiste, Serena? ¿Porque querías escapar de la caja en que tu padre te había metido?

No... La palabra dolía por salir pero no podía pronunciarla. Todavía no. Eso sería compartir demasiado. Especialmente cuando se estaba de un estado de ánimo tan peligroso.

Así que echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y vio un resplandor de algo… ¿ira? en los ojos de los Darién –Sí. Es por eso que me fui –

Él agarró su mano con más fuerza. Su boca afinada –¿Esperas que crea que no eras más que una pobre niña rica, Serena? ¿Una pobre niña rica sobreprotegida, que se escapó a la primera oportunidad...? –

–Sí – dijo ella violentamente, cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de él.

–Bien, espero que haya valido la pena, Serena... –

Lo valió...

Apartó los ojos de los suyos con una voluntad que no sabía que tenía, y sacó su mano hacia atrás. Salió corriendo de la sala y toda pretensión de indiferencia se esfumó. Caminó a ciegas a través de la casa hasta el jardín, donde bebió el aire de la noche. Él había estado tan en lo cierto y a la vez tan equivocado. Había sido exactamente eso. Una pobre y torpe niña rica. Increíblemente ingenua. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible por hacer de ella una esposa sumisa, pero no había contado con su timidez crónica y su falta innata de gracia y estilo, frustrando todos sus esfuerzos.

Pero ella no se había «escapado» a la primera oportunidad, sino que se había «enamorado estúpidamente» a la primera oportunidad. De un hombre que hizo que viera el amor como una tonta caricatura colorida, repleta de corazones de amor y flores.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Darién se sirvió otra copa de vino y su mano no estaba del todo firme. ¿Qué diablos le había obligado a remover tierra vieja? Nunca le había importado antes por qué Serena se había casado con él. Ella sólo había sido parte de un paquete, del que ella había estado dispuesta a formar parte. Había parecido refrescantemente diferente de las otras mujeres de sociedad, y esa fue la razón por la cual había decidido casarse con ella, a diferencia de cualquier otra.

Había indicado claramente los términos de su matrimonio, y había pensado que le estaría haciendo un favor al asegurarse de que su padre no pusiera sus manos en su herencia. Pero él había muerto poco después de la boda, y si lo que ella acababa de decir era cierto, su padre en realidad nunca había planeado sacarle la herencia de todos modos. Eso le molestaba ahora, no estaba acostumbrado a analizar a las personas equivocadamente. Apretó los labios. ¿Y encima qué había resultado ser su esposa? Bebió un trago de vino de golpe. Una monumental espina clavada en su costado...

La verdad era que ella había despertado un instinto protector en él desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y qué increíblemente ingenuo había sido. Había creído que su caparazón exterior de despreocupación era sólo eso: una caparazón, pero había jugado con él desde el primer momento.

La sensación de vulnerabilidad que lo había envuelto estos últimos días volvió y lo caló hasta la médula. Desde el primer momento en que la había vuelto a ver la había mirado como una amenaza peligrosa, pero se había convertido en todo lo contrario... Y cuando había entrado en el comedor momentos antes, había visto esos ojos enormes mirándolo fijamente, llenos de algo. Mirándolo como lo miraba antes, cuando había creído estúpidamente que tal vez su esposa sentía por él algo más que lo que demostraba.

Ella le había preguntado si era feliz. Y esa pregunta había tocado un nervio. Zaf le había hecho más feliz que cualquier otra cosa que había conocido nunca, y para alguien que había planeado meticulosamente una vida construida para ganar poder, eso había sido… una revelación. Una revelación de la que ella era responsable. La ira volvió a atravesarlo y él le dio la bienvenida.

Ya había pasado más de una semana de idas y venidas. ¿Por qué no se aburría ella? ¿Por qué no había hecho un intento de ir a Sevilla, a la ciudad? ¿Por qué insistía en usar esos tres trajes zaparrastrosos día tras día?

¿Era por eso que se había sentido compelido a incitarla, a aguijonearla, preguntándole cosas que nunca antes le habían interesado? ¿Para que le repitiera por qué lo había dejado? ¿De modo que él pudiera recordarlo y no olvidar? ¿Estaba en peligro de olvidar? Apuró el último trago de vino. No olvidaría. Y tan pronto como se terminara el divorcio, haría que se fuera de su casa y establecerían los términos para que viera a Zaf. Eso era todo lo que comprendía la relación que tenían ahora.

Cuando Serena bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente todo era un caos. Zaf estaba en brazos de Darién, y él y Luna, el ama de llaves, estaban tratando de hablar por encima de los gritos y el llanto de Zaf. La cara de éste estaba morada y Serena supuso que era porque estaba siendo ignorado. Se moría de ganas por levantarlo y calmarlo. No podía ser bueno para él esta excitación, tan poco tiempo después de la convulsión.

–¿Qué tiene? –

Su voz pareció atravesar el caos y ambos se volvieron hacia ella. Incluso Zaf se detuvo con un hipo. Darién la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Y qué esperaba después de lo de anoche? Daban dos pasos adelante y trescientos hacia atrás.

–Karmesite se fue –

Las especulaciones de Serena se detuvieron en seco, al igual que los gritos de Zaf –¿Karmesite se fue? ¿Pero por qué? –

Darién le tendió una nota –Aquí, parece que tienen mucho en común –

Serena ignoró la pulla y leyó la nota. En efecto, Karmesite decía que no había sabido manejar bien la convulsión de Zaf, y que, ahora que su madre estaba aquí, no veía cuál era su papel.

Serena miró Darién, muda. Él la miró brevemente antes de tratar de calmar a Zaf, quien rápidamente había comenzado a chillar de nuevo.

–Dámelo a mí, déjame darle el desayuno. Debe tener hambre –

Serena vio como Darién ponía a Zaf en brazos de Luna. Sintió un revoloteo nervioso en su vientre. Era obvio que Darién la culpaba por esto. Cruzándose de brazos le dijo –Darién, siento mucho Karmesite se haya ido –

–Claro, me imagino. No tengo dudas de que estás gozando esto. Dime, ¿cuándo le pagaste para que se fuera? –

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, de manera poco elegante y farfulló indignada –¿Cómo te atreves? Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver con su marcha. Si contrataste a alguien lo suficientemente antiprofesional como para que a la primer señal de una crisis se vaya, entonces no puede culpar a mí –

Él se acercó y le dijo con tono sedoso –Antes de que regresaras todo funcionaba muy bien –

Su conciencia le reclamó respecto de eso, pues la verdad es que había empezado a tener sus dudas respecto de Karmesite desde el mes pasado, pero estaba demasiado enfurecido enfrentándose con Serena en este momento, a su rostro hermosamente enrojecido, como para ser racional o justo.

Serena lo fulminó con una mirada beligerante, con las manos a sus costados y los puños apretados –Pero regresé, y estoy aquí para quedarme. ¿También vas a acusarme de provocar las convulsiones de Zaf? –

Por un largo momento se miraron fijamente. La ira de él era tangible e impresionante, pero luego Darién rompió el hechizo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–No. Por supuesto que no – La conciencia lo golpeó de nuevo al recordar el miedo paralizante de la otra noche, y de cómo Serena había sido la única capaz de mantener algo de cordura y calma. Se daba cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos con sus sospechas.

–Tengo que ir a Kuala Lumpur hoy, a una reunión de emergencia de tres días. Es algo que no puedo aplazar. Créeme que si pudiera lo haría –

La amargura en su tono le dijo a Serena exactamente cómo de atrapado se sentía.

–Bien, a riesgo de que te abalances sobre mi garganta con amenazas e insultos, me encantaría tener la oportunidad de cuidar a Zaf mientras estás fuera. No creo que vayas a conseguir una niñera reemplazante en tan poco tiempo –

Él luchó por mantener su rostro impasible, para ocultar su frustración –Ya lo sé. Y créeme, que la única razón por la que estoy teniendo en cuenta esto es porque mi madre y mi hermana están de vacaciones esta semana. De lo contrario se quedaría con ellas... –

Se pasó una mano impaciente por el pelo una vez más. Su gesto lo decía todo.

–Que quede claro Serena que lo dejo aquí a tu cargo con el mayor disgusto. Lo hago sólo porque sé que todos tus movimientos serán monitoreados y reportados a mí. Malachite se quedará aquí contigo y Luna le ayudará –

Ella apretó los labios. Así que iba a ser una virtual prisionera. Pero aun así... significaba tiempo a solas con Zaf. Cuando habló su voz había perdido beligerancia –No tengo intención de poner un pie fuera de este lugar o de estas cuatro paredes. Todo lo que quiero es pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Te lo juro –

Los ojos de Serena se tornaron de un suave color oscuro aterciopelado, y un sinfín de emociones anidó en sus profundidades, aun cuando Darién sabía por instinto que ella trataba de ocultarlo. La recorría con la vista, pasando por el abultamiento de sus firmes senos bajo la fina tela de su camisa y por sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Uno de los tres conjuntos con los que se había vestido desde que había llegado. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su olor, todo era una amenaza que desestabilizaba su razón... la tuvo que empujar hacia atrás.

–Estaré haciendo chequeos regulares –

–No esperaría nada menos – respondió ella en voz baja.

Buscó su gesto de triunfo o cualquier otra señal de que ella había obtenido una victoria sobre él, pero no vio nada de eso. Su respuesta, lejos de confirmar lo que esperaba, lo confundió. Y algo más. Algo muy nebuloso e inquietante.

Serena miró a su hijo dormido. Había tomado su tiempo lograr que se durmiera, estaba demasiado excitado por el cambio en la rutina y tener Serena todo el tiempo, a cambio de Karmesite . Estaba exhausta. Y, sin embargo, más feliz que cualquier otro momento en su vida. Se agachó y amorosamente acomodó un mechón de pelo caído hacia atrás, y al hacerlo evocó otro momento vivido alguna vez, cuando miraba a Darién dormir después de haber hecho el amor. Su corazón latía tan dolorosamente que le hacía daño. Después de mirar simplemente a Zaf durante un largo minuto se volvió y se acurrucó en una silla, en la esquina del cuarto, quedándose al fin dormida. No quería dejarlo ni por un segundo.

Una semana más tarde Darién estaba en su despacho, mirando hacia el jardín por la ventana. Su regreso se ha retrasado debido a una crisis repentina en el mercado bursátil de Asia, que había requerido su presencia continua. Nunca habría ido si hubiera sabido que eso podía suceder. Observaba que Zaf estaba próximo a hacer otra de sus cada vez más frecuentes rabietas, un efecto secundario de la aproximación de su segundo cumpleaños. Cuando Serena trató de calmarlo, él la golpeó. Darién sintió que sus entrañas se tensaban por miedo a la represalia que ella pudiera tomar, e hizo el intento de acudir, sólo para encontrarse frenándose a sí mismo, obedeciendo a un instinto.

Mientras observaba dio cuenta de que Serena no había reaccionado a la palmada. Zaf le pegó otra vez e hizo que Darién se sobresaltara, pero esta vez por Serena. Una vez más ella no respondió. Ignorando completamente a Zaf, se levantó para poner en orden sus juguetes. Finalmente, Zaf comenzó a calmarse, perplejo por la falta de reacción. De repente, nervioso, Darién pensó en cómo habría reaccionado Karmesite en una situación similar. Sintió otra vez el pinchazo de su conciencia.

Después de un rato Zaf, caminando con tambaleo, obtuvo la atención de Serena, que se agachó a su nivel. Parecía estar hablando con él, y le mostró dónde la había golpeado. Darién podía ver incluso desde aquí que su piel había quedado roja. Parecía estar explicándole que no era correcto lo que había hecho, y luego Zaf la abrazó y la besó. Serena también lo abrazó, e Darién sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente para salir de su despacho e ir afuera. La sensación que había provocado en su pecho verlos, ahora se había transformado en una fuerza aterradora. Serena Tsukino era una amenaza muy real, sólo que no estaba seguro desde qué dirección vendría.

Serena sabía que estaba allí y saberlo la hizo sentirse cautiva, sin embargo no quiso mirar a su alrededor, esperando que Zaf reaccionara cuando lo viera. Él gritó y corrió hacia él, y ella lo dejó ir antes de darse vuelta, sólo para que su corazón diera un vuelco. Era tan apuesto. Estaba vestido con un traje de color gris acero, corbata oscura y una camisa impecable, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás se estaba alborotando rápidamente por las manos pequeñas.

Serena se sentía tímida y torpe. Él se acercó y bajó a Zaf, quien se retorcía en sus brazos. Ella no era conciente de cómo lo recorría con los ojos ávidamente, ni de la respuesta llameante y sorprendida en los de él, ya que estaban escondidos por los anteojos de sol.

–¿Cómo te fue? –

Serena sonrió con ironía mientras comprobaba automáticamente lo que hacía Zaf antes de levantar la vista –Bueno, dado que apenas hace dos horas desde tu última llamada, no hay mucho que informar –

Darién tuvo que frenar su reflejo de devolverle la sonrisa. En su lugar, hizo un gesto señalando sus brazos y las leves marcas rojas de las palmadas de Zaf –¿Zaf? –

La vio ruborizarse y negar con la cabeza para luego sonreír, quitándole importancia –Él no es consciente de lo que hace. No fue gran cosa, sólo prueba sus límites y he tratado de hacerle ver que él no puede... – Se cruzó de brazos y puso las manos sobre las marcas, de repente asustada. ¿Pensaría que ella había devuelto el golpe?

Lo sorprendió su reflejo inmediato de proteger a Zaf. Era casi como si no quisiera que él lo supiese –Lo manejaste bien. Los vi. –

Su boca se abrió y algo frío se instaló en su pecho. Por supuesto, no había confiado en ella ni por un segundo –¿Quieres decir que nos espiabas? –

Él negó con la cabeza y se quitó los anteojos de sol, sus ojos parecían tan tristes que le quitó el aliento –No, los vi por la ventana antes de salir –

–Oh... – Serena se mordió el labio –Entonces lo siento – Miró a Zaf de nuevo –Es hora de su siesta ahora –

–¿Por qué no lo acuestas y luego te reúnes conmigo en mi estudio? Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo –

¿Sería sobre la custodia... o el divorcio ya sería un hecho? Serena racionalmente sabía que no podía ser, pero igualmente su corazón estaba encogido. Asintió con la cabeza y recogió a Zaf en sus brazos para llevarlo adentro. En el último segundo Darién se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Zaf. Su cabeza estuvo cerca de sus pechos, y Serena puso sentir que respondían. Cerró los ojos débilmente y reunió voluntad para apartarse. Cuando lo logró, lo hizo con piernas temblorosas.

Poco tiempo después Serena llamó a la puerta de Darién y la abrió. Él estaba hablando por teléfono, pero hizo un gesto para que entrara. Se sentía demasiado ansiosa como para sentarse, por lo que vagó alrededor, mirando los libros en los estantes, y todos los lugares a su alrededor. ¿Tan ansiosa iba a estor por una semana sin verlo? ¿No era patético? Especialmente cuando él tan obviamente la despreciaba.

–Siéntate –

Se dio vuelta con aire de culpabilidad. No se dio cuenta que la conversación había terminado. Se sentó con cautela, con las manos en su regazo, y se obligó a mirarlo firmemente.

Él se reclinó hacia atrás en su gran sillón de cuero por un segundo y luego se puso de pie. Todo el aire parecía haberse contraído en la sala mientras Serena lo observaba acercarse. Estaba sin chaqueta y sin corbata de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y al hacerlo la tela de los pantalones se pegó estirada sobre un poderoso muslo. Tragó con la garganta seca y esperó tener el suficiente autocontrol como para desviar la vista.

–He hecho los arreglos para que algunas niñeras vengan mañana para ser entrevistadas –

Serena inmediatamente se enderezó –Pero… –

Él hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerla callar –No es por cómo has cuidado a Zaf esta última semana. Siento haber estado fuera por más tiempo de lo que pensaba –

Serena se encogió de hombros y evitó sus ojos penetrantes –No fue difícil, no me dio nada de trabajo, Darién. Él es mi hijo, me encargaría de él todos los días si pudiera –

Él reprimió su irritación creciente –Bueno, los dos sabemos que no es así como van a ser las cosas –

–Sí. Lo sé –

Él se levantó entonces caminando inquieto detrás de ella. Tuvo que darse vuelta torpemente para poder mirarlo. Se detuvo y se enfrentó a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Él no había planeado discutir el tema con ella ahora, pero de algún modo éste parecía ser un buen momento.

–Me gustaría que participaras de las entrevistas. No quiero que se repita lo que pasó con Karmesite , y posiblemente estés más capacitada para decidir si están calificadas –

Serena también se puso de pie para enfrentarse a él. Sabía que decirle algo así lo estaría matado, sólo su preocupación por Zaf lo había logrado, pero aún así, ésta era la primera vez que le otorgaba algo cercano al respeto como madre de Zaf. Su voz sonó ronca –Te lo agradezco. Gracias. Pero... si sientes que no estás listo para contratar otra niñera estoy más que feliz de seguir cuidando a Zaf –

Él sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de negación –No. Como te dije antes, no quisiera que se apegue a ti sólo para causarle un dolor injustificado después, cuando no estés cerca de forma permanente. Y también voy a necesitar otra niñera más o menos rápido, porque no vas a la mano todo el tiempo –

Serena se dejó caer pesadamente. Quería que se fuera. Rápidamente hizo un cálculo mental, tal vez podría quedarse cerca alquilando un pequeño departamento en Osuna.

–¿Serena? –

Su cabeza se irguió –Lo siento, ¿qué? – No había oído una palabra de lo que acababa de decirle.

–Dije que vamos a tener que ir a Sevilla para conseguirte algo de ropa y hacer algo con tu pelo –

Se puso de pie otra vez, sintiéndose totalmente confundida –¿De qué estás hablando? –

Él frunció el ceño –Lo que acabo de decir. La gala de la feria anual de abril será la próxima semana, y necesito que vengas conmigo –

Serena sacudió la cabeza y repitió en voz alta –¿La gala de la feria anual de abril? –

-Sí. Es uno de los principales eventos en el calendario de Sevilla – explicó él –El año pasado no estabas aquí, así la gente empezó a especular y como uno de los patrocinadores del festival, tengo que hacer un discurso cada año, y, naturalmente, hay una gran cantidad de medios cubriendo el evento – Un destello de cinismo cruzó su rostro –Y como tenemos la suerte de contar con tu presencia este año, me vas a acompañar y ayudar a acallar las malas lenguas –

Serena automáticamente empezó a protestar, aduciendo varias razones, la menor de las cuales es que sería una farsa total. Pero él la hizo callar, sacando una mano del bolsillo y acercándose. Demasiado.

–¿No crees que es lo menos que podrías hacer? –

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose mareada. -Bueno, yo... por supuesto... ¿Pero no pensará la gente que es raro? ¿Y qué pasará cuando se sepa que nos estamos divorciando? ¿No será obvio que algo estaba pasando?

Descartó sus palabras con un gesto con la mano –No me preocupa eso. Sólo estoy interesado en el aquí y ahora. Estoy involucrado en una importante operación con un banco en Madrid, y su director general ha sido invitado. Será bueno para mí demostrar que mi matrimonio en realidad existe –

Una semana más tarde, mientras Serena se preparaba para el evento, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Darién y se estremeció de nuevo. Esa frialdad, ese nivel de ambición, le resultaba muy familiar. De alguna manera, verlo ser un buen padre para Zaf, la había seducido a creer que tenía un lado que había creído que existía cuando lo había conocido, cuando se había enamorado de él. Pero eso era peligroso. Con sus acciones acababa de recordarle que en realidad era un hombre de negocios sin corazón, sin espacio para el amor o la emoción en su vida. A menos que se tratara de su hijo. Debía recordar eso o ella sería la tonta más grande.

La semana anterior se había pasado volando. Hacía tres días Darién la había llevado a Sevilla, en una gira relámpago por las tiendas y le había comprado un armario lleno de ropa, literalmente. Había protestado, pero fue en vano. Y cuando llegaron a la casa había supervisado personalmente que su ropa andrajosa fuera desechada. Ella había protestado por el atropello, pero la había ignorado nuevamente. En verdad, estar de nuevo en una animada y vibrante ciudad había sido casi demasiado para ella. Había encontrado los sonidos, el tráfico y todo, un poco abrumador. Sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría nuevamente, pero no se había perdido la mirada graciosa que Darién le había dado. Tendría que tener más cuidadosa.

Se retorció ante el espejo, tratando de alcanzar la cremallera del vestido de seda que había elegido para vestirse, cuando oyó una voz.

–¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso? –

Ella se giró sobresaltada, con su corazón latiendo a locamente, y sujetó la parte delantera abierta de su vestido con sus manos –¡Discúlpame! – Ella ocultó su sorpresa y pánico detrás de la afrenta.

Él echó a andar rápidamente hacia ella, que no podía respirar. Tenía un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, corbata de lazo blanca aún sin enlazar, colgando descuidadamente… era la viva imagen de la perfección masculina. Y aunque ella lo había visto así... eso había sido antes. Había estado embarazada en ese momento, y más tarde había tenido otras preocupaciones. Pero ahora cada sentido parecía indecentemente más intenso. En alerta máximo.

Él tomó sus hombros y la dio vuelta. Sintió que sus manos llegan a la cremallera y la subían lentamente, sus dedos le rozaban la espalda. El peluquero al que Darién la había llevado le había cortado el pelo en una melena bien definida, y ahora caía en suaves ondas hasta justo debajo de la mandíbula. La parte trasera de su cuello quedaba al descubierto, y había algo en eso que la hacía sentir intensamente vulnerable...

No podía usar sostén con este vestido, y mientras el cierre subía pudo sentir la tela apretándose alrededor de sus pechos, rozándole los pezones, lo que hacía que se sintieran más sensibles. Estaba tan tensa que temió partirse en dos. Las manos de él se detuvieron en algún lugar en la mitad de sus omóplatos, ¿y fue su imaginación o sus dedos se demoraron allí por un segundo?

Él la dio vuelta otra vez y la miró de arriba a abajo, pero no había calidez en sus ojos. Eso ayudó a que su pulso se enfriara un poco. Eso, y la mortificación de que sus pezones debían verse como dos guijarros duro contra la tela.

–Y ahora si me pudieras regresar el favor... –

Serena lo miró confundida. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando del lazo de su corbata. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Él nunca había sido capaz de hacer uno, y siempre le pedía a ella que lo ayudara. Habían sido momentos robados de placer culpable... Recordó repentina e intensamente haberlo hecho una vez, había presionado su vientre hinchado por el embarazo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su excitación creciente… Luego habían llegado tarde a la función. No se sentía capaz de hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora y mantenerse en una pieza.

–¿No tienes un prefabricado? – Preguntó con no poca desesperación.

Las cejas de Darién se juntaron –¿Es demasiado complicado para ti? –

Él se sentía ridículamente enojado. Se maldijo por ceder al impulso de venir aquí. Fue a marcharse dando media vuelta pero ella lo agarró del brazo. Lo miró con algo indefinible en las profundidades celeste de sus ojos, enmarcados por la sedosidad de su piel perfecta y el color crema oscuro de su vestido. Por un instante sintió que no podía respirar.

–Espera. Déjame intentarlo. Ha pasado tiempo, eso es todo –

Se puso delante de él y llegó hasta la corbata. Él llevó la cabeza hacia atrás en forma automática para ayudar, y para evitar mirarla. Su limpia y suave fragancia flotaba en el aire. Ella se movió más cerca Darién pudo sentir el roce suave de su vestido contra él, fue un roce fugaz pero ella se apartó tan bruscamente que él miró hacia abajo rápidamente. Ella se disculpó.

Y entonces él ya no pudo apartar la mirada. Ella tenía la cara enrojecida y la lengua sobresaliendo ligeramente a través de los pequeños dientes mientras se concentraba en la corbata. Sus pestañas eran increíblemente gruesas y oscuras, tanto que proyectan sombras de media luna en las mejillas. Podía ver la profundidad de la hendidura en el vestido y la forma en que empujaba sus pechos ligeramente, haciéndolos lucir plenos y voluptuosos. Una vez más ella se tambaleó contra su cuerpo, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sintió sus dientes rechinar. Su erección estaba dura y pesada contra su ropa interior, no se había sentido tan ardiente por una mujer desde…

–Ahí está – Había más que un poco de alivio en la jadeante voz de Serena cuando se apartó. Hacer el lazo y mantenerse de pie había sido todo un logro, su conquista personal del Everest. Sin poder mirarlo, balbuceó –Sólo tengo que ponerme los zapatos, recoger el abrigo y el bolso y ya estaré lista para… –

–Aquí, vas a necesitar estos. –

Serena levantó la vista rápidamente, y luego hacia abajo hasta donde Darién tenía los anillos de boda y de compromiso en la palma de su mano.

–Aún los tienes... – ella exhaló. Había amado estos anillos. Su anillo de bodas era de platino simple y su anillo de compromiso era una antigüedad. Ella misma lo había elegido, un diamante verde cuadrado rodeado de pequeños diamantes claros en un engaste Art Decó. Observó cómo le tomaba la mano y se lo colocaba eficientemente deslizando los anillos en el dedo anular, pero como había perdido peso quedaban flojos.

–Tendré que hacerlos ajustar –

–¿Para qué, qué sentido tendría? –

Serena miró hacia arriba y quiso reprimir el dolor punzante. No podía creer que ella acabara de decir eso –Por supuesto. No sé en qué estaba pensando –

–Voy a darle un vistazo a Zaf. Nos vemos abajo –

Cuando se fue, Serena respiró hondo, estremeciéndose. Toda esta experiencia había tomado más de ella de lo que quería admitir. Miró los anillos que brillaban en su dedo y se sintió como una impostora. Maldijo su bocota otra vez.

Se comprobó ante en el espejo y se detuvo, llevándose una mano hasta el pelo. ¿Cuál habría sido la reacción de Darién si la hubiera visto para esta misma época el año anterior? Con ese pensamiento vino la incómoda verdad. Tarde o temprano él lo sabría... ¿y qué haría?

–Me gusta Molly Osaka . Creo que hemos tomado la decisión correcta –

Serena miró con sorpresa a Darién en la parte trasera del coche mientras se dirigían a la gala. Su helicóptero los había llevado hasta un pequeño aeródromo privado, en las afueras de la ciudad. Que hubiera dicho «nosotros» le había parado el corazón.

–A mi también me gusta... –

Cuando habían entrevistado a las candidatas a niñeras los días anteriores, por primera vez ambos habían estado de acuerdo en algo. Ninguna de ellas les había simpatizado. O estaban demasiado interesadas en hacerle ojitos a Darién, o en la casa, o en la cantidad de dinero que se le pagaría. Serena evocó la bilis celosa que la había invadido cuando otra rubia de risita tonta había coqueteado con Darién.

Entonces Luna les había dicho que una amiga suya estaba buscando trabajo. La habían entrevistado y supieron inmediatamente que era lo que buscaban. Serena prefería contratar a alguien de la ciudad e Darién pareció estar de acuerdo.

El coche estaba llegando a destino sin problemas, estacionó frente a un enorme e impresionante edificio de estilo morisco. Serena trataba de ocultar su temor y su sensación de torpeza e Darién siguió su mirada.

–Este es el _Palacio de Don Pedro_. Rivaliza con la Alhambra de Granada en su conservación de dibujos y grabados –

Él salió del coche y Serena vio que estiraba una mano para tomar la suya. Recordó otras ocasiones como ésta, cuando también había estado atento a ella, haciéndola sentir segura y a gusto. La emoción quería invadirla y luchó para sofocarla. Respiró hondo y trató de salir con gracia, sosteniéndose de su mano.

Una vez que estuvo junto a él en el inicio de una alfombra roja, registró los flashes intermitentes de los paparazzi, la muchedumbre, las mujeres increíblemente hermosas ataviadas a la moda y con las mejores joyas. También había hombres guapos, pero ninguno tan apuesto como el hombre a su lado. Por un momento se sintió aturdida, sobrecogida y temerosa por la obvia exclusividad del evento.

La gala estaba teniendo lugar en el espectacular Salón de Embajadores. Serena estaba hipnotizada por el techo, que era una cúpula de madera con millares de estrellas centellantes. Estaba tan embelesada que se quedó boquiabierta y cuando volvió a bajar los ojos sorprendió a un par de mujeres que la miraban y se reían ligeramente detrás de sus manos. Su cara se volvió carmesí mientras recordaba ese otro momento en el baño de Londres, cuando había oído a aquellas mujeres venenosas. Pero, se tranquilizó a sí misma, ella era diferente ahora, más fuerte.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Las conoces? –

Serena oyó la voz de Darién cerca de su oído y reprimió la necesidad de parpadear para despejar sus ojos llorosos. Ella negó con la cabeza –No. Estaba estupefacta por el techo, y me temo que debo haber demostrado un respeto excesivo, algo poco apropiado para este evento –

Él se inclinó para sondearla con la mirada, pero Serena miró hacia otro lado y tomó un sorbo de champaña, que se deslizó por su garganta como una explosión efervescente. Había tantas sensaciones que la seguían tomando por sorpresa.

Darién observó más detenidamente a las mujeres que Serena había estado mirando y se le hundió el corazón. Una de ellas era Beryl Metali. Él no había sido totalmente sincero con Serena en sus razones para querer traerla. A pesar de que le servía tenerla aquí para reafirmar su respetabilidad, después de que ella se había burlado de su matrimonio, también la había traído para disuadir los avances de las otras mujeres, y pudo ver que Beryl avanzaba hacia ellos ahora.

Habían sido amantes algunos años antes de que se casara con Serena, y con la notable ausencia de su esposa en los últimos años, Beryl había retomado la campaña para reanudar la relación. Darién había esperado que tener a su lado a Serena podría enviarle un mensaje. No sabría decir por qué ahora no le gustaba, cuando antes le había atraído, pero algo había pasado, porque así era.

Inconscientemente jaló de Serena para acercarla, y pudo sentir su rigidez en respuesta. Eso lo enojó y la miró, pero ella estaba mirando a la otra mujer con los ojos muy abiertos. Inexplicablemente, se sintió protector.

Tan pronto como llegó Beryl hasta ellos habló en un español rápido e íntimo y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darién, tomándose total libertad con la tradicional y cálida forma de saludo español. Sus besos en ambas mejillas demoraron más tiempo de lo debido, y fueron demasiado cerca de su boca. Es hermosa, pensó Serena. Y sin duda debe ser su amante, pues la intimidad quedaba patente en cada movimiento sinuoso de la mujer.

Era muy seductora. Alta, morena y delgada. De fulgurantes ojos marrones bien delineados, y pechos perfectos que se bamboleaban y mecían con cada gesto que hacía. Caderas exuberantes y una cintura diminuta.

La incipiente y novedosa euforia de Serena por estar en un lugar tan hermoso con Darién estaba a punto de desaparecer, estallando como un globo barato. Se sentía transportada en el tiempo. Otra vez la marginada torpe, pero no sentiría lástima de sí misma. Todo esto era un juego, y lo jugaría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se divorciaran Darién podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero mientras tanto seguían casados. Y, Dios ayudara a su pobre corazón maltratado, los celos que crecían en su interior estaban punto de explotar.

Se interpuso hábilmente entre Darién y la otra mujer y pudo sentir el impacto inicial de él, lo que hizo que contuviera la respiración por un momento y exhaló cuando sintió que él recogía el guante, moviéndose detrás de ella y rodeando su cintura con los brazos para que se apoyara contra él.

Serena tendió la mano y habló con un recortado y aristocrático inglés –¿Cómo estás? Soy Serena, la esposa de Darién. No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes –

La otra mujer tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Una fugaz mirada furiosa transformó sus rasgos perfectos y luego se recompuso. Serena casi sintió lástima por ella.

–Querida, esta es Beryl Metali, una vieja amiga mía y jefe de la mayor empresa de relaciones públicas en el sur de España.

Un cuchillo se retorcía en el corazón de Serena. ¡Sí, claro! Se alegraba de no poder ver la cara de Darién para leer su expresión. Qué miradita secreta le estaría haciendo a la otra mujer. Para su intenso alivio, Beryl se excusó y se fue, claramente entendiendo la insinuación, o bien por una seña de Darién de que volvería a verla pronto.

–Ven, hay algunas personas que me gustaría presentarte –

Y antes de que pudiera indagar sobre la otra mujer, Darién tomó la mano de Serena y la condujo entre la multitud. Sin duda este era el sentido de su papel aquí, ser la esposa sumisa, demostrar con su presencia que todo estaba bien, que todo era respetable.

El cuerpo de Darién todavía latía. Cuando había hecho ese pequeño y adorable movimiento para bloquear a Beryl, lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Y se había encendido. Ella nunca antes se había mostrado posesiva.

Seguramente sería porque ahora estaba de vuelta por su dinero y haría lo que fuera necesario...

Pero otra voz le recordó que ya había estado embarazada antes, indispuesta por mucho de tiempo y no pudiendo asistir a estas funciones, así que ¿cómo iba a saber cómo actuaba?

Serena encontró que las personas que Darién le presentó eran realmente agradables. Eran otras parejas y también sus colegas del mundo de la banca. Y ninguna de las mujeres miraba a Darién como si quisieran devorarlo. Estaba feliz de hablar y acostumbrarse al español aquí, y había recibido una mirada cálida de Darién, que la había hecho sentir absurdamente feliz.

Ella entendía a medias la conversación y una de las mujeres la tomó del brazo, justo cuando Serena estaba queriendo entender las últimas palabras –... el desplome del mercado –

Serena frunció el ceño en tono de disculpa –Lo siento, ¿qué? –

–La caída del mercado europeo de hace dieciocho meses... ¿no te acuerdas? El desplome general de la economía que prácticamente provocó una recesión mundial –

Serena sacudido su cerebro sin descanso para tratar de recordar si había oído algo –Lo siento... No lo recuerdo... –

Darién tenía el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa. La conversación se había detenido a su alrededor. Ella sabía bien por qué no había oído nada. Fingió un gesto de sorpresa retrasada y de auto desaprobación, riéndose nerviosamente.

–Oh, ese crash, por supuesto que sí. Lo siento, yo no estaba segura de lo que querías decir –

La mujer se echó a reír –¿Cómo puedes estar casada con el hombre que controla las finanzas de Europa y no recordar eso? ¡Tendrías que haber estado enterrada bajo una roca!

O algo muy parecido...

Serena sonrió débilmente y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Sentía el brazo de Darién apretando su cintura y levantó la vista con recelo sólo para encontrarse con su mirada celeste teñida de hielo nuevamente. Era evidente que no lo había engañado con su actuación.

Y la noche no iba a mejorar. El corazón de Serena se hundió hasta los zapatos cuando vio quién se acercaba ahora. Neherenia, la hermana de Darién. Era demasiado tarde para escapar. La multitud se desvaneció, y sólo quedaron ellos, Neherenia y su marido


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Neherenia saludó a Darién y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Compartía el mismo color de cabello de su hermano y el mismo físico alto y delgado. Pero tenía los ojos de su madre, oscuros y duros.

–Así que… – dijo mirando a Serena de arriba abajo –…la esposa pródiga ha regresado –

–Neherenia – el tono de Darién fue de advertencia.

Su hermana lo miró con una mirada abrasadora –¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que después de lo que te hizo a ti y a mi sobrino, vas a dejar que simplemente regrese y te haga bailar a su son, para dejarte sin nada?''

Serena se sentía débil. Recordaba otra conversación, una entre él y su hermana. Fue el mismo día en que había regresado a casa sabiendo que su vida iba a cambiar. Neherenia había viajado desde España para verlo y Serena los había escuchado discutir en la sala de estar. Sus voces se habían elevado tanto que fue imposible no escuchar. Y todo regresaba ahora con espeluznante detalle.

Los gritos de su hermana sonaban estridentes e indignados –¿Después de todos los años de dolor y humillación que nuestro padre infligió a nuestra madre con esa puta inglesa, vienes tú y te casas con una y encima van tener un hijo? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –

El tono de Darién hizo que Serena sintiera escalofríos en la columna –Neherenia, nada ha cambiado. Se trata de un acuerdo comercial. El hecho de que ella esté esperando a mi hijo es una consecuencia inesperada, pero me va a ahorrar la molestia de volver a casarme para asegurarme un heredero –

La voz de su hermana bajó peligrosamente, reflejando un tono de sospecha –¿Estás enamorado de ella? –

Darién rápidamente se había echado a reír y replicado con dureza –Por supuesto que no –

–Entonces, ¿por qué te acostaste con ella? –

La voz de Darién se había vuelto de hielo –Eso no es asunto tuyo –

–No me puedo imaginar que fuera divertido – La voz de Neherenia había sido tan mordaz y tan rebosante de desprecio que Serena se había sentido enferma –Es el arquetipo de la reina de hielo –

Por un minuto sus voces se habían amortiguado, pero seguían siendo acaloradas, y Serena estaba demasiado helada de espanto como para moverse. Demasiado impresionada. Demasiado herida. Y luego la voz de Darién se había vuelto a elevar.

–Para mí, ella no significa más que un medio para un fin. No significa nada, ni lo significará. Y no me importa lo que haya hecho nuestro padre, eso no va a influir en cómo voy a vivir mi vida. Mi vida no va a ser dictada por sus faltas, y mucho menos por ti. Ha cumplido con creces su función como mi esposa y debes aceptar eso.

–Ella realmente te ha atrapado, ¿verdad hermanito...? – Neherenia había rematado burlonamente.

Poco a poco Serena volvió al presente. Neherenia seguía allí, echándole la bronca a Darién. Y el marido, a su lado, miraba tímidamente como disculpándose. Serena se sentía húmeda y fría.

Luego Darién le dijo a Neherenia –¡Es suficiente! –

Su hermana se detuvo en medio de la diatriba y con un sonido estrangulado agarró a su marido y se marchó. Serena se sentía como si la hubiera golpeado.

Darién se volvió para mirarla y quedó impactado por lo pálida que estaba. Sus ojos parecían heridos. Maldiciendo se la llevó a un rincón tranquilo. Y cuando estuvo a punto de actuar por instinto y atraerla hacia su pecho, se sacudió dando un paso atrás. Un torrente de auto burla lo atravesó. ¿Es que acaso se estaba ablandando?

Serena se sentía muy cerca del borde. Darién había tratado de alcanzarla, pero sabía que si la tocaba se disolvería. Y ver que había amagado a consolarla empeoraba las cosas en su cabeza.

Pero entonces, como si sólo hubiese estado en su imaginación, Darién habló con un tono frío –Ella no tenía derecho a atacarte como acaba de hacerlo –

Serena recuperó cierto equilibrio. Sacudió la cabeza vagamente, como negando lo que él decía. Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto la había afectado su hermana, y es que había dejado que la perturbara nuevamente. Pensaba que había bloqueado en su mente aquella conversación horrible, pero todavía estaba allí, marcada a fuego en su memoria. Sin embargo había sido oportuna, no tenía que olvidar eso, porque si no lo hubiera escuchado en ese momento, le habría contado a él... todo. Y habría perdido el último resto de orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba.

–¿Está lista para volver adentro? – Serena se limitó a asentir, con la esperanza de que el revuelo en su vientre no se reflejara en su rostro o en sus ojos.

–Sí, por supuesto. Sólo... necesitaba un momento... por el calor... –

Por el resto de la noche Darién estuvo atento pero distante. Increíblemente frío. ¿Ver a su hermana le puso las cosas en perspectiva? ¿Reconfirmó sus sospechas de que Serena lo había atrapado? ¿Se arrepintió de haber traído a Serena? ¿Estaba deseando estar con su amante?

En el camino de regreso apenas si habló dos palabras con ella. Una tormenta se avecinaba, tronando amenazante, y cuando se bajó del coche Serena levantó los ojos para ver rodar las nubes que corrían por el cielo mientras la luna llena aparecía y desaparecía. El aire era cálido, pero había tormenta en el horizonte. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, como de premonición o algo así, pero no estaba segura qué.

Una vez dentro de la casa Darién se sacó bruscamente la corbata –Voy a tomar una copa, ¿quieres una? –

Serena negó con la cabeza, aunque él ni siquiera la miraba –No. Gracias. Buenas noches –

Algo hizo que se detuviera en lo alto de la escalera y se encontró preguntando, justo antes de que él entrara a la sala de estar –¿Esa mujer es tu amante? –

Su ancha espalda se detuvo y luego se volvió lentamente, Serena querría haberse mordido la lengua, no tenía derecho a saber. Tampoco podía leer la expresión de su cara.

–¿Por qué? –

Ella se encogió de hombros con torpeza –Me lo preguntaba. Parecían... cercanos –

–Hemos sido amantes hace mucho tiempo. Pero, no, no es mi amante –

–Ah... bueno, buenas noches entonces – Serena huyó antes de que su boca pudiera meterla en más problemas. Aun así, una curiosa sensación de efervescencia llenaba sus venas. Ya arriba se quitó los zapatos y chequeó cómo estaba Zaf. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Acomodó el cubrecama sobre él, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Darién entró en la habitación de Zaf un rato más tarde pudo oler el aroma de Serena persistiendo apenas en el aire, pero podía olerlo. También pudo ver que había acomodado a Zaf correctamente. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla del rincón y se quedó mirando pensativamente por un largo momento.

Una hora después, tratando de dormir, Serena aún estaba dando vueltas. Imágenes, recuerdos, emociones, todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Y la más viva de todas esas imágenes era la de Darién. Tentándola y torturándola. El aire de la habitación parecía pesado, y se dio cuenta de que las puertas balcón estaban cerradas. Se oyó otro trueno. Necesitaba aire, algo de brisa, así que se levantó y fue a abrir.

El aire afuera estaba denso, caliente e insoportablemente pesado, impregnado de la tormenta inminente, que aún no había golpeado. Serena salió y miró hacia arriba. Casi increíblemente las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, como si hubieran estado esperando su señal. Extendió una mano mientras caían cada vez más y más pesadas. En cuestión de segundos se transformó en un torrencial aguacero, y un relámpago recortado iluminó el cielo.

Serena se aventuró más allá y la lluvia torrencial la empapó en un segundo, pero no le importó. El momento era mágico, el tipo de cosas que había soñado hacer durante los últimos largos y difíciles meses. En camisón fue bajando por los escalones y se quedó con el rostro inclinado hacia las nubes negras y amenazantes mientras la lluvia bullía encima de ella, pegando el pelo a la cabeza. Sentía como si estuviera siendo purificada y una alegría intensa la llenaba.

Había sobrevivido a una horrible pesadilla y ahora estaba con su hijo. A pesar del dolor de saber que Darién quería el divorcio, no podía pedir una felicidad más grande que ésta. Levantando los brazos, le dio la bienvenida a la lluvia como una bendición...

–¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –

Serena dejó caer los brazos al instante, sintiéndose tonta y se dio vuelta con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Apenas podía ver Darién través de la lluvia, aunque sentía su tensión y su irritación. Cuando él dio un paso más cerca pudo ver que estaba vestido nada más que con unos breves boxers. La lluvia corría por su pecho creando riachuelos y ya estaba tan empapado como ella.

–Yo... estoy de pie bajo la lluvia – respondió sin mucha convicción.

–Eso veo –

Él también pudo ver que su camisón corto se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y se había vuelto translúcido. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos la recorrieron. El contorno de su cuerpo se veía con claridad desde la cintura hasta las caderas, y por debajo del ruedo se veían las largas piernas. La prometedora sombra oscura entre ellas era una invitación muy tentadora. El material empapado moldeaba sus pechos, aún altos y firmes, con sus puntas duras. El deseo palpitó en su sangre, caliente e insistente.

–Endy... –

Él alzó la mirada –¿Cómo me has llamado? –

Había una expresión en el rostro de ella, una mirada anhelante que se estrelló contra él. Había visto esa mirada antes. Sus ojos se clavaron en el lugar donde sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Ya no podía oír la lluvia, lo único que podía oír era el latido de su propio corazón, de su propio pulso.

–Te llamé Endy –

Darién sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que salir de este hechizo –Nadie me llama así

–Yo sí – dijo simplemente.

Un dolor interno se apoderó de él y se acordó de su amague instintivo para consolarla más temprano –Serena... vuelve a la cama –

Ella dio un paso más, pero no para irse.

Sintiendo una intensa oleada de irritación, Darién acortó la distancia y la tomó de los hombros –¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Qué te pasa? –

Serena estaba guiada por una fuerza más fuerte de la que podía resistir. Era más que mero deseo, a pesar de que eso también estaba allí, incendiándola de tal forma que ni siquiera sentía la lluvia. Puso sus manos en la cintura de él y lo sintió rígido. Rezó para que no la rechazara.

–Darién... por favor... –

–Darién, por favor ¿qué? – Sabía que ni siquiera debería estar participando del diálogo, sólo debería pensar en poner distancia. Pero había algo en ella, algo... diferente. Vehemente. Sentía como si nunca hubiera conocido a esta mujer antes... o mejor dicho sí la había conocido, en el pasado, cuando él había creído...

–Te deseo –

Esas dos simples palabras estallaron en su cabeza. Trató de moverse pero no pudo. Las manos de ella estaban sobre él y él quería que así fuera, sobre todo él, alrededor de él, tocándolo, acariciándolo. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y enormes gotas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo un instinto de auto protección le impedía rendirse al deseo más fuerte que había sentido en su vida.

Serena se acercó, lo suficiente como para sus cuerpos se tocaran ligeramente. Eran como iones atrayéndose y se podía percibir la intensidad con que se juntaban. Esto tenía que ser real, no podía ser de su imaginación. La electricidad en el aire no era sólo la que venía del cielo.

–Por favor –

Él negó con la cabeza. Pero su «por favor» caló e hizo eco en todo su cuerpo dolorido. Pudo ver sus ojos. La lluvia estaba parando, las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su piel y se aferraban a sus largas pestañas, y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como dar marcha atrás o analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Con un movimiento urgente y un gemido gutural surgido de alguna parte profunda de su interior, Darién puso las manos alrededor de la cabeza de Serena, ahuecándola y entrelazando sus cuerpos. Luego levantó la cara y tomó su boca con la suya.

Su beso fue apasionado y todo lo que Serena había soñado. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, con sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y los pechos aplastados contra su torso. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero la lluvia y la tormenta había añadido un elemento mágico.

Darién seguía acunando su cabeza con sus manos alrededor de su cara, evitando que se moviera una pulgada mientras saqueaba su boca. Su lengua buscaba la suya, danzante y enredada. Serena podía sentir el calor acumulándose en su bajo vientre. Se olvidó de la ropa mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, sólo podía sentir la evidencia de la excitación de Darién contra ella. Sintió que una fuerza ferozmente exultante la travesaba.

Cuando Darién retrocedió abrió los ojos con párpados pesados. Los de él estaban teñidos de un azul oscuro, llenos de deseo. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y la recogió poniendo un brazo debajo de sus piernas. Se volvió y se dirigió rápidamente a su propia habitación. Serena tuvo una rápida impresión de colores oscuros y de una enorme cama antes de que la dejara en el suelo delante de él. Sus piernas se sentían débiles.

Lo miró, ahora muy consciente de su camisón húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, y la horrible realidad quiso entrometerse.

Como si Darién leyera sus dudas rápidamente sacó una mano y alzó la cara hacia la suya, negando con la cabeza. Su boca tenía una sonrisa dura –No hay marcha atrás desde aquí –

Y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo, él llevó sus manos a la parte de arriba de su camisón de algodón fino y lo rasgó de arriba abajo. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Sacudió el camisón de sus hombros para que cayera hacia atrás de ella, y en un segundo se quitó de encima sus calzoncillos.

Estaban desnudos, uno frente al otro. Antes, Serena habría estado encogiéndose de miedo, con los dedos de los pies hacia arriba, pero ahora... ella se sentía más allá. Por muchas razones. La menos importante de las cuales era su deseo y el recuerdo de cómo él la podía hacer sentir. Eso hacía que se sintiera ardiente, burlándose de cualquier muestra de vergüenza.

Podía sentir las gotas de lluvia en las puntas de su cabello caer sobre su piel y estremecerla ligeramente, causándole piel de gallina. Sus pechos se sentían apretados, doloridos. Su respiración se detuvo en su garganta mientras veía deslizarse la mirada de Darién, y a su mano venir y acopar un pecho. El aliento de Serena se volvió jadeante.

Darién perezosamente sintió el peso de su pecho en la mano. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena se encogieron y el centro de sus pechos clamaba su toque. Él inclinó la cabeza, con el aliento aligerado, y los párpados agitados de Serena se cerraron. Pero entonces, en lugar de tomar el pico tenso en su boca caliente, sintió que sacaba la lengua y lamía una gota de lluvia que se había quedado en la punta después de haberse deslizado sobre el declive del seno.

Puso las manos sobre sus hombros anchos para no caerse. El pasado y el presente se entrelazaban. Lo único que se mantenía constante eran las sensaciones y la forma en que la hacía sentir. Serena se entregó a él, y dio las gracias a Dios porque le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Ella abrió los ojos y clavó sus dedos en su pelo mojado, levantándole la cabeza y dando un paso hasta quedar contra él. Su erección se sentía pesada, atrapada entre sus cuerpos, luego ella se estiró hasta darle un beso.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos, alcanzándolos. Se besaron con furia. Las manos de Darién recorrían a Serena desde la espalda hasta las nalgas, apoyando en ellas sus grandes manos. La atrajo hacia arriba y contra él, de modo que la protuberancia dolorida de su excitación le diera justo allí. Serena respondió, buscando con sus manos, tratando de tocarlo, y luego metiendo una mano entre ellos y dejando sus dedos tentadoramente cerca de su longitud.

Darién se separó, respirando con dificultad y con los ojos brillantes –Es suficiente –

Serena sintió un momento de puro miedo cuando pensó que la había llevado hasta este punto sólo para rechazarla después, pero luego, cuando la llevó cargando hasta la cama y la acostó, el alivio la inundó. Vio cómo llegaba hasta un cajón cercano y se ponía un preservativo. Mientras lo observaba, algo dentro de ella se cayó. No parecía bien tener esa barrera entre ellos, pero no podía decir nada, no con el peso de la historia a su alrededor, así que no dijo nada.

Darién, totalmente ajeno a las turbulencias de su cabeza, se acostó junto a ella y corrió la palma de la mano hacia abajo, sobre sus pechos, sus picos tensos, su vientre, y más abajo. Ella instintivamente abrió las piernas y por un instante vio cruzar algo oscuro en su rostro, pero luego desapareció.

Él se inclinó y lamió alrededor de la aureola de su pecho por un segundo, mientras su mano hurgaba entre sus piernas para encontrar el calor húmedo. En el mismo instante en que por fin tomó un pezón turgente plenamente en su boca, dos dedos empujaron en su canal resbaladizo, y su pulgar encontró instantáneamente la yema hinchada y sensible de su deseo. Serena casi saltó de la cama. Nunca había estado tan excitada, tan sensible.

Se movió contra su mano, con los ojos cerrados y los músculos de su cuello tensos como cables, mientras Darién amamantaba su otro pecho, sus caderas se levantaban en muda súplica. Pero no era suficiente. Ella lo quería en su interior, donde había soñado con él en sus largas noches solitarias.

–Darién… ¡Darién! –

Darién casi no la oyó con la bruma del deseo nublando su cerebro. Ella era suave y sedosa, fragante, y se sentía como el paraíso en la tierra. Era tan sensible como recordaba, más increíblemente sensible que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Eso no había cambiado.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, alejando las caderas. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que parecían negros. Podía ver sus pezones, mojados por sus atenciones, y él, en respuesta, se puso más duro.

–No – dijo ella jadeante –Te quiero dentro de mí –

Por un momento suspendido en el tiempo se miraron mutuamente. Y entonces, rompiendo el hechizo, Serena se colocó de modo que quedó debajo de él, quien se acostó entre sus piernas. No hubo vacilación. Darién le ahuecó una nalga, que tenía la firmeza de un melocotón. Las piernas de ella se abrieron aún más, y colocándose con cuidado, entró en ella. Él observó cómo la cabeza de ella iba hacia atrás, la forma en que respiraba profundamente mientas lo jalaba, y su mente se volvía difusa. Era exactamente la misma manera en que ella lo había tomado antes. Recordaba aquel otro tiempo como si fuera ayer, como si fuera ahora. Y era ahora.

Poniéndose sobre ella apropiadamente, descansando su peso encima de sus brazos, él comenzó a empujar adentro y afuera. Serena había soltado el aliento y mirado hacia arriba cuando él se había retirado. Puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, e Darién no podía dejar de gemir de intenso placer cuando la sintió más profundamente. Estaba enterrado muy dentro ahora…

Durante un largo momento montaron la ola, y lucharon por mantener ese placer hasta último momento. Pero Serena sabía que no podía prolongarlo más. Podía sentir los temblores incrementarse, y la deliciosa rigidez hacerse cargo, creciendo y creciendo. El ritmo de Darién aumentó y el sudor brillaba sobre su piel. Las gotas de lluvia se habían ido, evaporadas por el calor de la pasión y en un segundo el mundo de Serena estalló a su alrededor en un millón de estrellas.

Se quedó suspendida por un buen rato, y ahora, mientras caía, se dio cuenta de la culminación de él. Su cuerpo se sacudía pulsante, todavía empujando esporádica, estrujando el placer hasta final, hasta que finalmente se tendió sobre ella, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza dentro de ella, dentro de sus brazos.

Después de un largo momento Darién encontró la fuerza para moverse y soltar a Serena, liberándola de su peso. Salirse de su cuerpo le provocó un anhelo, una sensación de dolor creciente, y para disimularlo se levantó de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño para ocuparse del preservativo. Después de que lo hubo hecho, se miró en el espejo del baño, con la puerta cerrada firmemente, separándolo de la mujer que yacía en la cama, a pocos metros de distancia.

Las palabras _¿Qué demonios ha pasado?_ retumbaban en su cabeza, pero le parecía que era banalizar lo sucedido si ponía palabras a lo que acababa de suceder. Lo único que sabía es que en un momento estaba de pie frente a ella bajo la lluvia, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo, y al siguiente... al siguiente estaba debajo de él, hundiéndose en ella como un hombre muerto de hambre que había encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto.

Sabía lo que había sucedido. Lo había embrujado. Seguramente lo había oído entrar en su habitación y preparándose había salido con nada más que un fino camisón a la lluvia. Y había esperado, sabiendo que él habría escuchado su puerta abrirse y que iría a investigar. Ella había sentido su vulnerabilidad, y así lo tuvo directamente donde ella quería. Y él... él quedó completamente expuesto en su deseo por ella.

Deseo. Eso era todo.

Se enderezó. No tenía por qué sentirse expuesto o vulnerable. ¿Desde cuándo para él el deseo estaba ligado a lo emocional? Desde aquella primera noche, y ahora esta noche... Darién bajó un puño sobre el lavabo con más fuerza de lo debido. No, no era así. Pudo recordar su gemido entrecortado pidiendo por favor... como si realmente lo hubiera querido decir, incluso como si nunca se hubiera ido, abandonándolo. Pues bien, había obtenido lo que había pedido.

Esto no era nada más que lo que le debía. En algún momento durante su matrimonio cambió de un día para otro, se convirtió de pronto en la reina de hielo. Y no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, al menos no hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho. Y si pensaba que estas lindas maniobritas iban a conseguirle algo extra por el divorcio, entonces sería un buen momento de la venganza cuando descubriera que todo había sido en vano.

Serena yacía en la cama sin poder moverse. Aún después de pasados ya varios minutos, las réplicas y pequeños temblores seguían pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Sus músculos aún estaban levemente tensos. Darién salió del baño y ella volvió la cabeza. No pudo leer su expresión, pero sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, percibiendo algo siniestro en el aire.

La pasión de hacía momentos pareció enfriarse en segundos, y recordó de qué forma tan lasciva se había comportado, otra vez.

Él vino y se paró al lado de la cama, y no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos. Vio que se estaba excitando de nuevo y, a pesar de su temor, también pudo sentir su respuesta. Juntó las piernas, a pesar de que quería abrirlas para él, y se tapó sus pechos con los brazos, a pesar de que quería arquearse para ofrecérselos de nuevo.

La confusión y el miedo guerrearon con el poderoso y doliente deseo. ¿Esperaba que ella se fuera? Hizo un movimiento para salir de la cama, pero una mano tibia y grande la detuvo y la empujó hacia abajo.

–Darién... – Ella ya estaba sin aliento –Pensé... ¿Quieres que me vaya? –

En la penumbra Serena vio que un músculo de su mandíbula se movía –No tengo dudas de que eso es lo que tienes en mente, pero no hemos terminado todavía –

–Yo… –

Pero él la silenció con la boca y deslizó su cuerpo al lado de ella, atrapándola con sus brazos y poniendo un mulso de músculos duros sobre sus piernas. Pudo sentir su erección cada vez con mayor insistencia y reafirmada contra su cuerpo, y ella supo que no se quería ir, que no podía irse a ninguna parte.

Mucho más tarde el clima afuera se había calmado. Sin mirar, Serena sabía el cielo estaría despejado. Ella yacía rodeada por los brazos de Darién, con su espalda contra su pecho. Se sentía saciada, completa y en paz por primera vez en casi dos años. Había llorado cuando habían hecho el amor, sólo unos momentos antes, pero había enterrado la cabeza en el hombro Darién, disfrazando los sollozos de emoción indefensa con sus gemidos. No creía que los hubiera escuchado. Oró para que no lo hubiera hecho.

Como si sintiera su vigilia, Darién se cambió de posición detrás de ella. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que la soltaba y salía de la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y entonces ella sintió que volvía y la alzaba en sus brazos. No podía jugar a estar dormida, pues la tensión en su cuerpo la delataba.

–¿Qué estás…? – Se calló cuando vio a dónde iba. Caminaba hacia la puerta contigua, y se inclinó para abrirla expertamente antes de entrar a su habitación y depositarla en su propia cama, sobre las cubiertas y desnuda. Su lámpara de noche había quedado encendida, y en la luz suave Serena se sintió ridículamente expuesta.

La mirada de él, ahora fría después la pasión vivida, se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y volvió a subir, deteniéndose súbitamente en sus pechos. Ella sintió que se encogían. Tuvo el presentimiento de algo malo. Él no la miraba con deseo, sino con curiosidad. Darién se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo, acercándose, y Serena retrocedió. Pero él se agachó aún más sobre la cama y le agarró un brazo para que dejara de esconderse. Sintiendo que se hundía como un plomo, ella supo exactamente lo que estaba mirando, lo que no había visto antes, a la luz tenue de su habitación. Cerró los ojos.

Una cicatriz, de unos dos centímetros de ancho, en el centro de su pecho, debajo de sus senos.

–¿Qué es eso? –

Serena abrió los ojos y vio su dedo avanzar para tocarla, pero ella sacudió su brazo libre y le golpeó la mano –No es nada. Sólo una cicatriz de.. – su mente trabajó febrilmente –... un alfiler de gancho que se me clavó –

La miró a los ojos, mientras que con otra mano aún la agarraba firmemente. Por un momento pareció que iba a preguntar, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Y eso fue como una bofetada en la cara. No le importaba.

Se levantó ágilmente de la cama y la miró, totalmente a gusto con su desnudez.

Serena frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba, sintiendo mucha desventaja. Su actitud distante excluía toda idea de decirle exactamente lo que la cicatriz era, lo que significaba.

–Endy... acerca de… –

–En primer lugar, no me llames Endy. No me gusta –

–Pero pensé que te gustaba cuando estábamos… –

Él se rió con dureza –¿Antes de que abandonaras este matrimonio? ¿Antes de que abandonaras Zaf? Bueno, eso era antes, esto es ahora –

Un dolor familiar la azotó –¿Pero qué hay acerca de... ¿qué pasa con lo que acaba de suceder...? – Odiaba esa incertidumbre en su voz, y revolvió hasta encontrar las sábanas para cubrirse.

Darién empezó a alejarse y su cuerpo alto, delgado y enérgico era una visión de la perfección. La piel dorada se extendía reluciente sobre sus músculos duros. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió.

–Eso es lo segundo. Simplemente dormimos juntos, eso es todo. No significa nada. Y Serena… – No esperó una respuesta –esta vez espero que estés dispuesta cuando yo quiera, por el tiempo que yo quiera. Tal vez seas mejor amante que esposa –


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Darién estaba bajo el chorro castigadoramente caliente de la ducha. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y su vientre anudado de extremo auto reproche, auto recriminación y auto repugnancia. Había cedido al más débil de los deseos, aunque no se había sentido débil en ese momento, sino en medio un campo de fuerza arrollador, dirigido en una sola dirección: poseer a Serena.

Con manos salvajes clavaba los dedos en su pelo mojado mientras permanecía de pie, bajo las intensas agujas de la ducha.

Endy. Lo había llamado Endy. La única que acortaba su segundo nombre y lo llamaba por él. Se le había escapado un día antes de casarse y aún podía recordar cómo se había ruborizado. Entonces él le había dicho, arrastrando las palabras lacónicamente –Está bien. Me gusta – Y en realidad así había sido, le había gustado. Había pensado que quería darle a entender algo.

Pero escucharlo ahora de nuevo fue conmocionante. Parecía tan correcto. Tanto como lo fue besarla y llevarla a la cama. Y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía. Seguramente lo había usado como una especie de gatillo.

¿Cómo pudo acostarse con ella? Y no sólo una vez, él tuvo que recordarse, sino dos veces y sin mediar demasiado tiempo. Ella era lo peor de lo peor. Había abandonado a su bebé. A él. En los dos últimos meses de su embarazo se había enfriado. Rotó la ducha a agua fría, y acogió con beneplácito la claridad helada que traía.

Ella estaba en deuda con él. No había tenido ninguna intención de prolongar su estancia, ya tenía previsto sugerirle que se mudara a Osuna o a Sevilla, pero ahora... Ahora eso podía esperar y que esta pasión irritante que sentía siguiera su curso y luego, entonces, él la dejaría ir y le diría adiós. Una vez que el divorcio fuera un hecho y se acordara la custodia en su favor, se aseguraría de tener que verla tan poco como fuera posible. Los intermediarios podrían encargarse de los momentos en que se encontrara con Zaf.

Pero con ese pensamiento vino una imagen de Zaf siendo llevado de un lugar para otro. Darién desestimó ese sentimiento de inmediato, pues era algo que millones de niños en todo el mundo tenían que soportar, y sobrevivían. Pero su hijo no debería simplemente tener que sobrevivir...

Salió de la ducha. Se dijo que sus pensamientos estaban tan claros como fría había sido el agua que había rozado su piel. Sin embargo, su vientre aún se sentía apretado, aún lleno de algo, indefinible e incómodo. Miró a través de la puerta del baño las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama. Como burlándose de él, el sugestivo olor a sexo y a sus cuerpos parecía envolver sus sentidos, y para su consternación, la reciente y castigadora ducha fría fue olvidada y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de nuevo.

Aferrándose a la claridad de pensamiento y aplastando el resentimiento en su pecho y su vientre, se acercó a la puerta de comunicación y entró a la habitación de Serena. Esta era toda la claridad que necesitaba, del tipo físico. Después de todo, no era más que su amante ahora...

–Gracias, Molly –

Serena tomó a Zaf de los brazos de su nueva niñera para llevarlo afuera. Lo abrazó fuerte y hundió la cara en su cuello, haciéndole ruiditos fuertes con sus besos. Escuchó su risa y la pura alegría que le producía el sonido. Cuando llegaron afuera se empezó a retorcer para bajarse y correr. Ella lo agradeció, cualquier distracción era bienvenida para apartar de su mente de lo que había sucedido la otra noche y cada noche desde entonces. Su cuerpo estaba todo sensible, doliendo en lugares secretos.

Aún no podía hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo y a lo que había sucedido, la forma tan desenfrenada en que se había comportado esa noche. Literalmente le había rogado a Darién que le hiciera el amor, cuando, evidentemente, lo que él quería es que se marchara.

Y sin embargo, ahora la quería como su amante.

¿Y por qué ese pensamiento no la llenaba de indignación cómo debería? ¿Y sí en cambio la llenaba de calor fundido? Cada noche, desde entonces, cuando se iban a la cama, ya sea que Darién la llevara desde su cama a la de él, o fuera directamente a la suya, luego la dejaba sola. Luego del paraíso, la espalda. Una y otra vez. Eso la exacerbaba, y asimismo la hacía temer las consecuencias que podría traer.

Puso a Zaf en el suelo mirándolo caminar con pasitos veloces. Había descubierto el arte de la jardinería… el arte de tirar grandes puñados de tierra y plantas a otra parte, por lo general a su ropa. Ella sonrió y lo siguió diligentemente, pero por una vez su hijo no lograba bloquear todo otro pensamiento. Por más que no quisiera, imágenes eróticas, imágenes sin sentido, pasaban por su cabeza con una facilidad desconcertante y frecuente.

Distraída aceptó el gusano retorcido que Zaf le tendía con orgullo. Era evidente que Darién pretendía que fuera su amante como una forma de castigo, fuera cual fuera el tiempo que quedara de su matrimonio...

Hizo una mueca. Las frecuentes ausencias de Darién durante el matrimonio le habían dejado tiempo suficiente para estar sola y dudar de lo que pensaba... y sentía. Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos esas dudas desaparecían con facilidad, y así había caído más y más en un abismo de sentimientos vulnerables. Había sido tan seductor. Venir del desierto emocional de sus padres a estar con un hombre tan dinámico como Darién, que parecía realmente preocuparse por ella, desearla, aún en su avanzado embarazo. Pero se había equivocado, tal vez no sobre la pasión, que evidentemente todavía estaba allí, pero sí acerca de todo lo demás...

Miró con impotencia a Zaf. En ese fatídico día, cuando ella estaba embarazada de siete meses, se había dado cuenta de tanto...

–_¡Papá!_ –

Serena se congeló. ¿Cómo no lo sintió llegar? ¿Acaso no estaba en su cerebro todo el tiempo, con ella en cada momento?

Miró a su alrededor para ver a Zaf tirarse a las piernas de Darién. Él miraba hacia abajo, sonriendo, haciendo caso omiso de las dos enormes huellas de manos sucias que ahora adornaban su traje inmaculado. El corazón de Serena latía rápidamente. Él le echó una mirada rápida y fría.

–Pensé en regresar temprano y llevar a pasear en coche a Zaf... –

Serena se puso en pie torpemente y se sacudió los pantalones vaqueros sucios. Se sentía desarreglada e inadecuada –Oh... está bien – Una vez que Molly hubo reemplazado a Karmesite , Serena había asumido que Darién esperaría que siguiera la rutina original. Hoy su tiempo con Zaf aún no había terminado y sintió un dardo de dolor al ver que tan fácilmente podía Darién ejercer ese control.

Él empezó a alejarse con Zaf parloteando sin sentido, aupado en sus brazos. Ridículamente las lágrimas le picaron los ojos, como si su corazón estuviera siendo arrancado de su pecho simplemente por verlos alejarse.

Antes de llegar a la casa Darién se dio vuelta, tenía una mirada de leve impaciencia en su rostro insoportablemente guapo –¿Y bien? ¿No vienes tú también? –

Por un momento una aturdida Serena se quedó allí, y luego balbuceó –Bueno... pensé... Quiero decir, sí... sí, iré, si te parece bien –

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, y Serena nerviosa los siguió mientras desaparecían dentro de la casa. La sensación de estar sobre una cuerda era vívida e inquietante. Tenía que aprender a dominar sus emociones, pero por ahora sólo sentía la alegría zumbando en ella por la simple invitación que le había hecho Darién.

Esa noche, mientras los temblores en el cuerpo de Serena comenzaban a remitir y su corazón reanudaba su ritmo normal, rezó en silencio para que Darién no se levantara aún de la cama. El dolor apretaba sus entrañas. ¿Era así como se sentían sus amantes? ¿O era diferente con ellas, más afectuoso? Como lo había sido alguna con ella... antes de que ella hubiera escuchado sus palabras venenosas. Era demasiado doloroso volver allí, no podía permitirse pensar en aquello. Estaba aquí y ahora con ella y esta vez el tiempo era limitado.

Él se había apartado para ponerse de costado y en el ansia de tocarlo, para mantenerse conectados, Serena apretó la frente contra su espalda, con una de sus piernas sobre la de él y un brazo alrededor de su pecho. Sintió que se ponía tenso por un segundo y su mente dio un respingo pensando que iba a levantarse e irse de nuevo.

Pero después de un largo momento lo sintió relajarse, y se alegró interiormente. Oyó que su respiración se volvía profunda y prolongada. Se sintió sumamente emocionada y apretó los labios contra su ancha espalda, como para ahogar las palabras que amenazaban con escaparse. No tenía idea de lo que quería decir, ni de lo que sentía. Y luego, mientras el sueño reclamaba su cuerpo, su mente lo supo. Sentía pesar. Pesar por haberse ido, pesar por haberse alejado, pesar por no haber tenido aún el valor de explicar.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó otro beso en su piel fresca, esta vez más cerca de su cuello, y le susurró: –Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto... – una y otra vez lo repitió mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Entonces el mundo se dio vueltas, e Darién salió de la cama mirándola con el desprecio escrito en su cara antes de saber por qué se había levantado.

Había estado despierto...

Serena removió un brazo y tiró de la sábana a su alrededor, su corazón latía dolorosamente mientras observaba a Darién alcanzar sus pantalones y tirar de ellos.

–¿Lo lamento? – Él se rio con dureza

–¿Qué lamentas, Serena? –

Serena se sentía inquieta, inestable y en estado de shock. Tenía que decírselo. Ahora. Alcanzó la lámpara junto a su cama y la encendió. Las sombras bailaban, y las llanuras del cuerpo esculpido de Darién y su cara arrojaban formas en relieve.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Darién ya estaba caminando hacia su propio dormitorio.

Ella extendió una mano –¡Espera! –

Pero no se detuvo. La ignoró y siguió caminando.

Serena se negó a desistir y se levantó de la cama, tirando de la sábana alrededor de ella y siguiéndolo a su habitación.

Él la escuchó y se dio vuelta diciéndole fríamente: –Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. Por favor, vete –

Serena hizo lo que pudo para ignorar la punzada de hielo y dolor –Por favor, necesito decirte... explicarte… –

Él avanzó y ella retrocedió, a pesar de sus intenciones. Era demasiado grande, demasiado intimidante y demasiado masculino. Su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar en ese preciso instante.

–Las explicaciones no son algo que me interese, Serena. Las explicaciones son para la gente que está interesada en escuchar lo que el otro tiene que decir. Mi interés en este tema se limita al dormitorio y en cómo me voy a asegurar de que no tengas acceso ni un minuto con Zaf que no esté autorizado por mí –

Él la observó, ruborizada, despeinada, sexy. Con su cara tensa. Y tomó una decisión en décimas de segundo, en una reacción instintiva. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y su debilidad hizo que su voz fuera insoportablemente dura –De hecho, he estado pensando. El divorcio está en marcha, y creo que has pasado aquí tiempo suficiente. He sido más que generoso en lo que a Zaf se refiere, pero ha llegado el momento de que te vayas –

La cabeza de Serena tambaleó. Parecían haber pasado de cero a mil de tensión emocional en un nanosegundo.

–Darién –

–Veo que Endy se ha ido por la ventana. Imitó su voz en una parodia cruel de su pasión –Endy, te deseo tanto. Endy te necesito… –

–¡Basta! – Serena gritó con tal vehemencia que él paró. Estaba desollando su corazón con un látigo, destrozándolo a pedazos, y en ese momento supo con certeza que se había enamorado de él de nuevo, en realidad nunca había dejado de amarlo. De lo contrario, no tendría el poder para herirla tan profundamente.

–Todo lo que quiero decirte es donde he estado desde ese día, Darién. No es fácil para mí decirlo, sobre todo cuando te pones así... –

–Y sé por qué – Él tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de mofa en su rostro.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, como si ella ya no pudiera adivinar la respuesta.

–Porque ya habrás encontrado la manera de parecer lo más lastimosa posible

Empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, entonces, mareándola, pero como sabía que él no pararía, apretó los dientes y se quedó inmóvil.

–¿Necesitas que te muestre la nota de nuevo, Serena? Todavía la tengo, en el piso de abajo –

Ella ocultó un estremecimiento. Aún podía recordar lo que había escrito, la bilis en su garganta mientras lo hacía y el dolor increíble en su corazón.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mareada –No... no necesito verla –

Porque fuiste muy clara –_No estoy lista para ser esposa y madre. Tengo cosas que quiero hacer, cosas que quiero ver... _ –¿Era así? Perdóname, quizá haya olvidado el texto exacto –

Ella se volvió e intentó afrontarlo, pero él soslayó sus esfuerzos.

–Darién, sé lo que esa nota parecía. Pero créame, sólo la escribí porque yo nunca esperaba volver a verte, ni a Zaf ni a ti –

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. Ella dio un paso atrás. Estaba lívido. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo debieron sonar sus palabras y se estremeció. Había salido todo mal. Bueno, bien y mal.

–No, espera. No es lo que... –

–No, estoy seguro de que no lo es. Pero tu herencia se acabó y como no encontraste otro lechón dispuesto, volviste por el dinero fácil del acuerdo prenupcial, usando a Zaf como un conveniente as en la manga, como forma de ganarte el favor –

Serena abrió la boca pero no salió nada, y en todo caso Darién aún no había terminado.

Acercándose se paró justo en frente de ella. Peor que antes, ahora se limitó a mirarla sin emociones –Has estado muerta para mí desde que te fuiste, Serena, y muerta para Zaf. Y en muchos sentidos creo que hubiese sido preferible si te hubieras muerto, o al menos te hubieses mantenido alejada –

Él no podía saber lo que estaba diciendo. No podía haber ninguna pista sobre qué tan cruelmente cerca de la verdad habían estado esas palabras. Serena se reconfortó a sí misma con ese pensamiento, mientras permanecía allí, sintiendo el hielo gotear en su sangre y su corazón congelándose. Sus palabras habían trasuntado tanto odio que tuvo que alejarse de él. Antes de que la redujera por completo. Había pensado que había estado en el infierno y de regreso ya, pero esto tenía en segundo final.

Ella miró en su dirección, hacia un lugar impreciso –Estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de mudarme. Yo ya había pensado en alquilar algún lugar en Osuna. Mañana me ocuparé de ello –

Entonces se volvió y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. En un momento de aquella negra parodia su sábana quedó atrapada en la puerta y no pudo seguir adelante. Reacia a abrir la puerta de nuevo y enfrentarse a la ira de Darién y a su evidente auto repugnancia, dejó caer la sábana y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Se puso una bata, cerró la puerta y luego cayó al suelo en la oscuridad y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con ganas de acurrucarse en una pelota tan pequeña como fuera posible. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía olvidarlo, las palabras de Darién daban vueltas y vueltas. Y con ellas otra palabra: tonta... tonta...


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Darién miró el pedazo de sábana atrapado en la puerta y esperó con impaciencia que Serena abriera para sacarla. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Se había quedado allí simplemente? Su irritación y nivel de ira finalmente se habían aplacado un poco, pero amenazaban con elevarse de nuevo ahora. Fue y abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrar la sábana arrugada en el suelo y la habitación iluminada con la luz tenue que desentonaba con sus nervios.

La cama estaba vacía. ¿A dónde había ido? Se acercó con cautela a la puerta del baño, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se sentía obligado a entrar en la habitación, después de todo. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando oyó un ruido suave, un sonido penetrante que nunca había escuchado en su vida y que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca y helar la sangre.

Su mano estaba aún levantada para llamar a la puerta. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular su nombre. El sonido ahora era más fuerte, y era tan primitivo, tan privado, que Darién retrocedió, dejando caer la mano lentamente. Una imagen le vino a la cabeza, la de su cara cuando le dijo que debería haberse mantenido alejada... y también lo otro, acerca de su muerte.

En el momento en que las palabras habían salido de su boca quiso tragárselas de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y antes de que hubiera sido capaz de evaluar las consecuencias de decirlas y de cómo pudo haberse expuesto a sí mismo, su reacción le hizo desviar la atención. Se había quedado en un silencio pétreo, pálida como la sábana que la envolvía y sus ojos perdieron intensidad. Se había encerrado en la fría concha que él recordaba tan bien. Era como si lo que le había dicho realmente la hubiera herido. ¿Y si ella no era más que una calculadora, una heredera cazafortunas buscando sacar provecho de su matrimonio, por qué no había tratado de adularlo en la cama? Lo podría haber hecho fácilmente.

Él no podía disimular su vengozosa atracción, lo hacía arder de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, superando incluso a lo que le había hecho salir un poco de su caparazón, sorprendido luego de la reveladora y explosiva noche de bodas.

Pero no había hecho nada por persuadiendo en la cama. Y ahora estaba a oscuras en el cuarto de baño, emitiendo ese tipo de sonido que Darién sabía que nunca podría olvidar. Pero no podía entrar allí. Sabía por instinto que ella creía que no tenía testigos, e inmiscuirse sería inapropiado. Así que se fue, meditando acerca de lo que ella había hecho hasta ahora, y lo que eso podía significar. Todo estaba dando vueltas de nuevo, la claridad, como siempre, era ridículamente esquiva.

Desde hacía un par de días Serena evitaba a Darién, aún dolida y en carne viva después del altercado. Él no hizo ningún intento para volver a llevarla a la cama de nuevo, o de venir a la suya. Tampoco había vuelto a mencionar lo de mudarse, pero Serena se había puesto en contacto con un agente en Osuna y eso pendía en el aire alrededor de ellos ominosamente. Pero esa noche en la cena, después de una conversación dolorosamente forzada, la sorprendió diciéndole que ella y Zaf debían visitar Sevilla al día siguiente. Por primera vez en dos días Serena sintió dentro de ella una chispa. Ella dijo que sí, sin saber si su oferta era tan benigna como sonaba. Cuando después de cenar le preguntó a Serena si podía ir su estudio, ella lo siguió con cautela, manteniendo la vista apartada de su pura fuerza física, vestida en jeans gastados y un suéter ligero.

Se mantuvo de pie resueltamente detrás de una silla, aunque su cuerpo se sentía débil. Un hambre furiosa comenzó a correr por su sangre ante su proximidad, pero evidentemente la pasión de Darién se había consumido. Y de ninguna manera iba a revelar su propia vulnerabilidad a él.

Observó cómo abria su cajón y sacaba algo pequeño y brillante. Rodeó la mesa y se lo entregó.

–Aquí tienes, es un teléfono móvil –

Ella lo miró, confusa –Pero tengo mi propio teléfono. No necesito el tuyo –

–Lo vas a necesitar si vas a salir por su cuenta y llevar a mi hijo contigo –

Sus ojos se encontraron –Es mi hijo también –

Él apretó la mandíbula –Este teléfono tiene todos mis números almacenados en caso de que algo suceda –

–¿Qué demonios puede pasar? –

–Sólo ten cuidado, salimos frecuentemente en los periódicos después de esa noche en Sevilla. La gente sabe que estás de nuevo en escena y eso nos hace vulnerables a Zaf, a ti y a mí.

Serena sintió un escalofrío de temor. No era tonta, obviamente un hombre tan rico como Darién podría ser el objetivo para todo tipo de cosas. Ella siguió ignorado el teléfono.

–No tenemos que ir a Sevilla… –

Darién se irritó. ¿No podía ver que estaba haciendo esto por ella? Desde que la había oído llorar la otra noche y de haber sido testigo del repliegue sobre sí misma, él estaba... atemorizado. Quería una reacción, hacerle hacer algo. Quería verla durante el día hoy, así como por la noche. Su cuerpo palpitaba inquieto y trataba de que sus ojos no vagaran con avidez sobre ella, mientras permanecía de pie frente a él.

Estaba tan distraído que apenas se dio cuenta de que ella finalmente aceptó el teléfono –Todavía no veo la diferencia con el mío –

Darién sacudió la cabeza –Si pasa algo simplemente presionas con el marcado rápido el número uno, y también enviaré a Malachite con ustedes, así estaré seguro de que están a salvo –

Serena giró el teléfono para arriba y hacia abajo, levantó la vista por un segundo y luego se lo guardó. Había una intensidad en los ojos de él que ella no podía comprender y que debilitaba sus piernas. Tenía que salir de allí. Se dispuso a marcharse pero al llegar a la puerta él la llamó.

Ella se volvió.

–Te veré en la oficina. Las chicas estarán deseando ver a Zaf –

Por un momento sus palabras banales la llenaron de puro regocijo, para todo el mundo era como si esto fuera normal, como si fueran una pareja felizmente casada discutiendo los planes para el día siguiente. Y luego, con la misma rapidez, Serena se dio cuenta, lo vio todo claro como el cristal. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? La ira la invadió, rápida y fulgurante. Volvió a entrar a la oficina agarrando el teléfono.

Manteniéndolo extendido le dijo –No se trata en absoluto de la seguridad, ¿verdad? –

Darién tuvo el descaro de mirarla desconcertado.

–Tienes miedo de que me vaya con Zaf a la más mínima oportunidad, ¿no? Estás poniéndome a prueba –

Dos manchas rojas coloreaban sus mejillas y estaba temblando. A Darién lo tomó realmente por sorpresa. No había pensado esto, y ahora se sentía estúpido para no haberlo previsto. Porque estaba claro que eso era lo que predominaba en la mente de ella. Rodeó el escritorio.

–¿Inhibe tu estilo que yo sepa dónde estás a cada momento de tu jornada? –

Serena quería tirarle el teléfono en la cara, sentía que se le clavaba en la palma. Hubiera querido decirle que no quería ir a Sevilla, pero sabía que este era un paso importante en el proceso de toma de confianza con Zaf. Sin embargo las palabras se le escaparon con tono de impotencia –¿Cuándo vas a confiar en que tengo las mejores intenciones en lo que a Zaf se refiere? –

Los ojos de él brillaban con un azul tormentoso cuando la miró –Oh, tal vez en la doceava parte de nunca –

Serena retrocedió y luego arremetió de nuevo –Envía un ejército con nosotros si lo deseas, Darién. No me importa –

Pero sí le importaba, ella lo sabía, pensó mientras se alejaba y subía las escaleras.

Darién se volvió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mesándose el cabello. A pesar de que ella había estado de pie allí, burlándose de él por su propia falta de sospecha, en todo momento había estado consciente de ella. De su cuerpo, de la subida y bajada de sus pechos suaves debajo de la camisa. La deseaba, ya fuera como amante o como esposa, en su cama. Y odiaba admitir que había sido ridículamente consolador ver la chispa regresar a sus ojos, después de dos días en los únicamente se había animado cuando veía a Zaf.

Después de la otra noche había jurado no volver a tocarla, pero sabía que eso era demasiado para su voluntad. La mujer estaba haciéndolo girar y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero si lo hiciera, si sospechara por un segundo que...

Su teléfono sonó y respondió secamente. Oyó la voz de su asistente –¿Qué...? ¿Nada? – Pasó la mano por su pelo de nuevo –Sí, quiero que siga buscando. No deje ninguna piedra sin mover. Ella no pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra –

Colgó el teléfono. También odiaba este impulso de descubrir por sí mismo exactamente dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Hombre precavido vale por dos, decían. Estaba claro que ella había tratado de decirle, pero él no quiso escuchar sus mentiras antes de tener la verdad en sus propias manos.

Al día siguiente Serena miró el teléfono por un largo tiempo. Parecía brillar con malevolencia. Finalmente, en el último segundo, lo tiró en la bolsa de las cosas de Zaf. Sería infantil no llevarlo, y ella no tenía dudas de que Darién se aseguraría de que se lo llevara.

No pudo evitar emocionarse mientras instalaba a Zaf en su asiento de bebé en el Jeep. Pensar en estar en Sevilla ya no la asustaba más, por estos días se sentía mucho más segura. Al fin subieron, ella en la parte de atrás con Zaf y Malachite conduciendo. Con la mano se despidió de Molly, que estaba en los escalones.

Luego Serena se distrajo, porque Zaf estaba de mal humor y requería atención. Lo atendió por unos minutos, buscando agua y una galleta, así que no vio a Malachite ralentizar la marcha hasta detenerse en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

Miró a su alrededor y preguntó en español –¿Está todo bien? –

–No hay problema. Un coche está averiado y reconocí a mi primo. Voy a comprobar que esté bien... –

Ella miró por la ventanilla trasera. El coche averiado estaba a cierta distancia detrás de ellos. Era evidente que Malachite primero lo había pasado y luego se había dado cuenta. Siguió haciendo muecas y jugando con Zaf, y de vez en cuando miraba al otro coche.

Lo que vio le congeló la sangre y su paró su corazón. Mientras miraba a Malachite acercarse al coche, un hombre salió de debajo del capó con una llave y le golpeó la cabeza. Fue tan increíble e irreal que Serena literalmente no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando vio a otro hombre emerger de la parte trasera del coche. Malachite cayó al suelo, y el hombre con la llave comenzó a acercarse al Jeep.

Estaba conmocionada, sin poder moverse, pero finalmente, cuando estaba a unos pocos segundos de distancia y vio el pasamontañas de color carne, entró en acción y buscó a tientas las cerraduras de las puertas. Sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza: Zaf.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta del lado de Serena se abrió, y el hombre la agarró y la sacó tan rápido y con tal violencia que su cabeza daba vueltas. Él le gritaba en español, pero no podía encontrarle ningún sentido a lo que decía. Luego llegó el otro hombre, que también la agarró y le preguntó en voz queda –_¿Habla español?_ –

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez, para tratar de aclararla, pero el hombre lo tomó como un no.

–Estúpido, Malachite dijo que ella era inglesa. No habla español. Toma al niño

Serena se obligó a aclarar su mente. El instinto de protección pasó a primer plano y le dio coraje. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado del jeep, donde estaba Zaf, balbuceando en inglés. Sabía que tendía una ventaja si pensaban que no los entendía.

Llegó a la puerta antes que ellos, despotricando en inglés. Y funcionó. Los dos hombres la miraron, y luego se les oyó decir –¡Déjale que tome al niño! ¿Qué importa? No quiero retener a un mocoso gritón, ¿acaso tu sí? –

El otro gruñó y le indicó a Serena que abriera la puerta. Ella lo hizo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que demoró una eternidad en deshacer las correas del asiento de Zaf y auparlo, y en un momento de cegadora claridad también agarró el bolso. Zaf sintió la tensión de inmediato y empezó a gemir.

Los hombres la empujaron con rudeza y la encaminaron hacia el otro coche. Todo sucedía en una terrible cámara lenta, y paradójicamente, tan rápido que antes de que Serena se diera cuenta uno de los hombres la había cacheado. Ahora estaba sentada en la parte trasera del coche, con los brazos firmemente envuelto alrededor de Zaf. La carne de Serena aún sentía el serpenteo de los dedos del hombre que había cacheado su trasero.

Uno de ellos le vendó los ojos, luego se metió en la parte delantera y encendió el motor, alejándose con un chirrido de neumáticos. No podía permitirse tener miedo. Piensa, piensa, piensa. Se repetía las palabras como un mantra. El teléfono. Tenía que encontrarlo y llamar a Darién de alguna manera. Si no lo hacía pasarían horas antes de que se dieran cuenta. Rezó para que el teléfono no timbrara. Hizo callar y calmar a Zaf apretándolo firmemente contra su pecho, y luego con una mano libre comenzó a revolver la bolsa. Lo encontró, y luego sintió una mano grande sobre la suya, deteniéndola. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso.

–Agua – dijo ella con urgencia –Agua para mi bebé –

–Está bien, ella sólo quiere agua. ¡Que la busque! –

La mano se alejó de ella y Serena siguió buscando. Encontró el agua al instante, y luego buscó el teléfono. A punto de perder la esperanza, y temerosa de que el hombre tomara la bolsa y sacara el agua por sí mismo, por fin lo encontró. Podría haber llorado de alivio. Era tan pequeño que lo pudo meter en su mano, detrás de la botella.

Cuando sintió que Zaf tomaba la botella en sus propias manos, subrepticiamente movió la suya detrás de él, para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. Los hombres ahora hablaban discutiendo. Serena aprovechó y tanteó donde creía que estaba el primer dígito. Entonces presionó y puso toda su fuerza mental en el botón que había apretado.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta si había hecho lo correcto, apretó un botón mientras sentía que el coche desaceleraba y luego giraba hacia lo que ella supuso era una autopista, luego la velocidad aumentó. Aprovechó el momento para lanzar el teléfono al bolso del bebé. ¿Fue su imaginación o había oído la voz de alguien, lejana, pero allí? Serena sabía que si había conseguido contactar a Darién esta podía ser su única oportunidad, así que inclinándose hacia adelante dijo en voz alta, en español –¿Por qué nos están secuestrando? ¿Adónde nos llevan? ¿Por qué golpeó a Malachite? Podría estar seriamente lesionado, deberían llamar a una ambulancia... –

Hubo silencio durante un segundo, y luego el caos. Ella vio venir el golpe antes de que llegara, pero aun así le sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro –_¡Ella habla español!_ –

Zaf se echó a llorar otra vez, y Serena lo tranquilizó, a sabiendas de que su paciencia era menos que delgada.

Uno de ellos gritó –Vamos a llevarte lejos por un tiempo, para que tu marido rico piense en lo mucho que vales. Y una vez que lo tengamos... – le detalló con espeluznante precisión lo que harían con ella, y Serena blanqueó su mente. Era la única manera. Afortunadamente Zaf parecía haberse apaciguado, lo sentía pesado contra su pecho. Las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos. No podía creerlo. Si algo le sucedía a Zaf... Juró que eso no sucedería. Primero tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, yendo por caminos llenos de baches se detuvieron. Serena sabía que habían estado subiendo en altitud pues sentía que sus oídos estallaban. Uno de los hombres la sacó del coche y le arrancó la venda de los ojos. Parpadeó dolorosamente. Zaf era un peso muerto, gracias a Dios se había dormido.

–No hay problema en que veas dónde estamos ahora, porque, _querida_, es demasiado lejos como para preocuparse –

La empujó delante de él a una cabaña de piedra. Estaba en lo alto de una montaña, y no había literalmente nada más a la vista, sólo picos escarpados.

Su desesperación aumentó. La cabaña tenía ventanas y estaba fría y húmeda. Fue empujada a una habitación y luego le arrojaron la bolsa del bebé. Al fin solos, pensó Serena poniendo a Zaf sobre un colchón y hurgando en la bolsa. Encontró el teléfono pero la pantalla estaba rota. Debió ocurrir cuando la bolsa golpeó el suelo.

Consiguió una manta para recostar a Zaf, quien se estaba despertando de nuevo, aturdido y malhumorado. Sólo tenía leche y bocadillos de bebé. Le dio otra galleta, que lo mantuvo entretenido durante otro rato, y luego una mamadera. Le cambió el pañal, tratando de hacer las cosas lo más normal posible.

Claro que ahora su energía estaba en toda su potencia, y no podía culparlo después de haber estado en el coche y la mayor parte del día durmiendo. Trató de que jugara en silencio, pero por supuesto que él no entendía la situación.

Él fue hasta la puerta y se estiró para intentar abrirla, gritando cuando no pudo. Serena había estado buscando en vano algún medio de escape, y se lanzó hacia adelante cuando vio que se abría la puerta, golpeando y haciendo caer hacia atrás a Zaf. Éste empezó a llorar, y el hombre se agachó, dirigiendo su enorme mano directamente a la cabeza de Zaf.

–¡No! – Serena gritó y sacó a Zaf del peligro. Ella se irguió, jadeando y no tuvo ningún aviso de la mano que llegó, cruzándole la cara. Sintió que su labio se partía y se tambaleó hacia atrás. El hombre se dirigió a Zaf otra vez, pero Serena, como una tigresa, dio un salto y atrapó Zaf contra su pecho.

Su cabeza resonaba y pudo saborear su sangre –No lo toque –

El hombre dio un paso adelante, pero Serena se mantuvo en su trece.

Él se detuvo por un segundo, como si estuviera algo confundido –Si lo escucho simplemente respirar, voy a tirarlo por la montaña –

Se fue de la habitación y, temblando, Serena fue al colchón y se sentó, apretando a Zaf contra ella. Estaba tranquilo gracias a Dios, sus grandes ojos la miraban a ella y a su boca cortada. La señaló con un dedo y Serena trató de sonreír, pero el dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Hablaba en voz baja para tratar de calmarlo, y consiguió un pañuelo de papel, tratando de parar la sangre que salía de su labio.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y lugar en la penumbra, se encontró cerrando los ojos. Zaf se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho, y envolvió la manta alrededor de él para protegerlo del frío. Su cabeza siguió inclinada, y cuando se incorporó de golpe un poco más tarde se encontró que estaba en la misma posición y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Estaba tan rígida que sus piernas se habían entumecido y en sus brazos sentía alfileres y agujas.

No obstante, estuvo totalmente despierta en un instante. De pronto sintió algo afuera. Un movimiento, algo... Zaf se despertó también, y gimió. Inmediatamente Serena se puso en guardia y se levantó sobre sus piernas temblorosas, sosteniendo a Zaf contra sí, envuelto en la manta.

Eran ellos. Lo sabía. Iban a tratar de sacarle a Zaf y entonces… su mente quedó en blanco por el horror de lo que estaba por venir.

La puerta se abrió y una luz fluyó desde una linterna que hizo parpadear a Serena –Tendrá que matarme para sacarme a mi hijo. Mi marido está en camino, y sabe exactamente que… –

–¿Serena? _Mi Dios_, ¿qué te han hecho? –

Serena pensó que estaba oyendo cosas. Tenía que estar delirando. No podía ser posiblemente…

–¿Darién...? –

–Sí. Sí. Soy yo – Su voz no parecía la de él. No podía confiar en que fuera la de él. No podía ser posible. Él entró en la habitación, y más luces brillaban detrás de él. Serena se sentía sin cuerpo, no estaba segura de estar de pie o sentada o acostada. Todo lo que sabía era que Zaf estaba en sus brazos.

Y entonces se puso frente a ella. Alto y oscuro a la luz, y tan hermoso y vital y real. Si se trataba de una alucinación entonces ella podía morir feliz ahora mismo.

Este capitulo simplemente lo AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

La adrenalina seguía corriendo por el cuerpo de Darién, y el sabor metálico del miedo estaba aún en su boca. Cuando abrió la puerta todo lo que vio fueron dos pares de enormes ojos violetas que lo miraban con suma determinación y valentía. Por un instante la emoción que lo atravesaba lo paralizó, realmente no podía tocarlos porque temblaba mucho.

Serena finalmente se permitió el alivio, y luego todas las otras emociones que había estado reprimiendo brotaron –Darién, lo siento mucho. No debería haber dicho que iría a Sevilla. Si no hubiéramos ido esto no habría sucedido. Zaf debería haber estado en casa. Podría haber ido por mi cuenta. Tenías razón. En primer lugar, nunca debí volver a aparecer. La culpa es mía –

El corazón de Darién se apretó dolorosamente. Había sido su sugerencia, era culpa de él. Y sin embargo ella se culpaba –Shh, Serena, está bien, Dame a Zaf –

Ella se detuvo, sintiendo su boca temblar y sus miembros bambolearse. Sabía que tenía que darle a Zaf, pero no podía. Lo intentaba, pero era como si sus brazos, que lo abrazaban muy fuerte, estuvieran soldados a él. Se le escapó un sollozo –No pued… no puedo dejarlo ir –

–Sí puedes. Aquí... –

Sintió que Darién ponía las manos sobre las suyas y su calor pareció filtrarse en su piel fría. Zaf se movió instintivamente hacia su padre, y de alguna manera, finalmente, fue capaz de relajar los brazos de su agarre mortal.

Él tomó a Zaf y lo mantuvo cerca durante un buen rato, y luego, incrédulamente, ella vio como se lo entregaba a alguien detrás de él. Luego se volvió hacia ella y cogió de nuevo sus manos en las suyas –¿Crees que puedas caminar? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco abstraída de todo. ¿Por qué no se iba ahora que sabía que Zaf estaba bien?

–Por supuesto, estoy bien – Dio un paso y rápidamente sus piernas se doblaron, y como si Darién hubiera estado esperando eso, la sostuvo y la cogió en brazos.

Su boca se sentía hinchada, y al entrar a la otra habitación sus ojos parpadearon por la luz intensa. Darién miraba su boca.

–¿Qué pasó? –

Una fea voz provino del lado de la puerta –Le pegué cuando su mocoso no se callaba –

Serena se tensó inmediatamente en una reacción instintiva a la voz horriblemente familiar y se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres estaban allí, aunque probablemente atados. También sintió la tensión de Darién. Sin embargo, sin decir una palabra caminó hacia afuera y suavemente la depositó en la parte posterior de un jeep calefaccionado, al lado de Zaf, que estaba en un asiento de bebé y era atendido por una mujer policía que sonreía amablemente a Serena.

Vagamente notó a la policía, las luces intermitentes. También oyó una pelea y luego vio a Darién volviendo de regreso hacia fuera, acunando su propia mano. Se sentó en el lado del copiloto del jeep y el conductor maniobró expertamente para sacarlos de allí.

Serena intuyó que él había vuelto adentro y golpeado al hombre, y se sintió complacida. Lo habría golpeado ella misma si hubiera tenido la fuerza.

El sueño se apoderaba de ella, no podía luchar contra él, pero tenía que preguntar –¿Y Malachite? ¿Cómo está Malachite? –

Darién se dio vuelta, pero lo veía borrosamente –Está en el hospital. Va a estar bien, gracias a ti y el teléfono... –

Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejos...

Serena despertó mientras era cargada hacia adentro de la casa. Le tomó un minuto que las cosas se filtraran en su conciencia, y cuando lo hicieron se puso rígida –Zaf ¿Dónde está Zaf? ¿Quién lo tiene? ¿Dónde…? –

–Él está bien. Está con Molly, que lo está alimentando y bañando –

Serena quiso zafarse de los brazos de Darién –No lo creo. Tengo que verlo –

Los brazos de él no la dejaron escapar –Serena, relájate. Él está bien. Tengo que limpiar ese corte que tienes en el labio, y luego también necesitas comer –

Serena se obligó a relajarse y dejar que él la llevara. Se sentía tan bien estar así, apretada contra su pecho ancho. Se sentía protegida, querida y segura. Y eso era peligroso.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio de él la dejó sobre el suelo. Serena dio un paso. Se sentía temblorosa, pero estaba bien. Él le tomó la mano y ella lo siguió por la habitación hasta el baño. La hizo sentarse en el inodoro y luego rebuscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y cuando lo encontró lo jaló hacia abajo. Luego se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y sacó un algodón y un antiséptico. Cuando tocó ligeramente su labio ella contuvo el aliento por el dolor agudo. Se percató entonces de que estaba sucia, llena de polvo y mugre por todas partes y tenía manchas de sangre en su camiseta.

Darién le lanzó una mirada –Debes haber estado congelada, hacía casi cero grados allí, estaban en un lugar muy alto –

Serena negó con la cabeza, realmente no había sentido el frío –Yo no... No lo sentí. Reservé la manta para Zaf por si él tenía frío... – Entonces sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear, como si sus palabras hubieran desbloqueado algo a lo que ella se estaba aferrando, algún control. Valientemente trató de ocultarlo.

Algo cruzó por el rostro de Darién y luego dijo: –Vuelvo en un segundo –

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, y lo oyó salir al pasillo. Ella se levantó temblorosa y se miró en el espejo. Estaba blanca, con dos manchas de color rojo brillante en las mejillas. Tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes también. Un aparatoso corte serpenteaba en un costado de su labio y latía dolorosamente. Eficientemente empezó a guardar las cosas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–Deja eso, yo lo haré. Siéntate –

–Oh – Serena no había escuchado que volvía. Se sentó y vio que le tendía un vaso. El olor del brandy le golpeó la nariz mientras él se lo ponía en el lado de la boca que no estaba partida, haciéndola beber un poco. Ella no discutió pues el escalofrío todavía estaba allí. El líquido quemó le quemó el fondo de la garganta y tosió un poco, pero pudo sentir que funcionaba, calentándole las entrañas y calmando el temblor.

–Lo siento, esto nunca hubiera pasado si... No puedo creer que haya expuesto a Zaf en semejante peligro... –

Darién se agachó frente a ella de nuevo y dijo con severidad –¡Basta con eso! Pudo haberme ocurrido a mí con la misma facilidad –

Serena palideció. La idea de que Darién y Zaf fueran secuestrados era más terrible para ella que la idea de lo que esos hombres podrían haberle hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza como para despejar el temor, era una imagen terrible –Aun así, fueron por mí porque sabían –

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios –Shh. Fueron por ti porque uno de ellos era primo de Malachite. Se aprovechó porque conocía los movimientos de Malachite y pensó que si actuaba con inteligencia, haría dinero rápido. No eran más que unos matones estúpidos. Fuiste muy valiente, _mi querida_ –

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida por la calidez de sus ojos, por la ternura –No, en realidad tenía miedo –

–Pero protegiste a Zaf, eres fuerte. No sabía que eras tan fuerte... –

Se levantó colocándose entre sus piernas y puso su boca sobre la de ella con suavidad, aleteando como una bendición, era un beso sanador. Serena quería hundirse en él, en su beso. Quería tomar lo que le estaba ofreciendo, tomar su esencia, hacerlo suyo. Sabía que acababan de pasar por algo inusitado y habían sobrevivido. No era más que agradecimiento, eso era todo. Ella sabía todo acerca de momentos como éste, de sobrevivir. La euforia pronto se desvanecería y su resentimiento todavía estaría allí, en alguna parte, debajo de la superficie.

Se apartó suavemente, aunque sintió que era la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca. Sonrió tontamente y su labio palpitó. Se sentía sucia –Me gustaría darme una ducha... –

Después de un momento él se levantó y su expresión cálida fue reemplazada por una inexpresiva.

–Por supuesto ¿Necesitas una mano? –

–No, gracias – dijo Serena a toda prisa, demasiado aprisa. Tenerlo cerca cuando se sentía tan vulnerable sería un suicidio emocional.

Ella fue a su habitación y al baño. De pie bajo la lluvia caliente se restregó la piel, lavando cualquier parte que esos animales pudieran haber tocado. Cuando por fin se sintió limpia salió. Se puso rápidamente una bata y se frotó el cabello, secándolo, y fue a la habitación.

Casi de inmediato, como si hubiera estado escuchando los movimientos, la puerta de comunicación se abrió y entró Darién –La cena. Debes comer –

Serena sabía que no debía discutir, y lo siguió hasta la cocina donde un humeante plato de estofado la esperaba con un poco de pan crujiente. Su estómago rugió e Darién apoyó la espalda contra el fregadero mientras ella se sentaba y comía bajo su supervisión.

–¿Quieres un poco de vino? –

Serena negó con la cabeza. Los efectos del brandy ya se le había subido a la cabeza –Sólo un poco de agua, por favor –

Un vaso lleno se materializó en cuestión de segundos. Serena recorría con su mirada a Darién, realmente desconcertada de ver este lado de él. Él se apartó del fregadero y percibió su mirada. Ella se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos...? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo supiste que...?

–¿No lo sabes? –

Ella negó con la cabeza –Me vendaron los ojos y anduvimos un tiempo largo. No me pongo reloj y uno de los hombres arrojó la bolsa de Zaf y se rompió el teléfono – Tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento.

Darién se sentó, como si sintiera la necesidad de estar cerca –Mi teléfono sonó esta mañana, cuando marcaste, y los encontramos a las seis de la tarde. Los llevaron a una parte remota del parque nacional que está al este de aquí, a unas ocho horas. Si no hubieras llamados y dado la alarma todo se habría retrasado, posiblemente hasta mañana. Habíamos perdido la señal cuando entraron en el parque... –

Serena se estremeció de nuevo ahora que todo tenía sentido para ella. Se levantó bruscamente y su silla sonó duramente en el piso de mosaicos. El pánico volvió –Necesito ver a Zaf. Tengo que saber que est… –

Darién rodeó la mesa –Él está bien, Serena –

–No me importa, tengo que verlo –

Ella salió de la cocina e Darién iba detrás de ella. El miedo irracional estimulaba sus movimientos, haciéndolos espasmódicos. Se dirigió a la habitación de Zaf y empujó la puerta con su corazón latiendo rápido. Molly, que estaba arropando a Zaf, se dio vuelta. Él estaba profundamente dormido. Serena se hundió contra la puerta. Las lágrimas de alivio picaban sus ojos.

Vio a Molly mirar preocupada a Darién, y sintió que él la daba vuelta y la dirigía a su habitación.

–¿Ves? Él está bien. Ahora tú también tienes que dormir –

Darién sabía que su voz sonaba ronca por la emoción reprimida. Serena lo miró y sus ojos brillaron. Verla aquí, con Zaf, cuando había pensado... había temido lo peor. Pero no debía pensar en el miedo, no podía dejar que lo apresara de nuevo, pues antes casi lo había deshecho. Todavía podía sentir el puñetazo en la cara del hombre, la policía lo tiró hacia atrás, y supo que podría haber ido mucho más lejos. Habría puesto en peligro Zaf, porque no habría sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, en cambio Serena había exhibido calma y control y había antepuesto a Zaf primero, en cada paso del camino.

Cuando su teléfono sonó en medio de una reunión casi había ignorado el llamado, pero de alguna manera había sabido que era ella. Había atendido y luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando. Aún podía sentir el miedo pánico que se habían apoderado de sus entrañas.

El revoltijo de pensamientos cesó cuando Serena se apartó de él para ir a su habitación –¿Va a estar bien? –

Serena lo miró. Sabía que debía decir que sí, que estaría bien, gracias, y buenas noches, pero su boca parecía no funcionar. Sólo por esta noche. Sólo compláceme esta noche, y mañana seguiré con el resto de mi vida.

Ella lo miró y levantó la barbilla ligeramente –¿Podrías...? Quiero decir, que yo sé que tú no… que nosotros no… –

Se detuvo. Ni siquiera podía hilar dos palabras juntas. Se dio vuelta mortificada y avergonzada, pero sintió que Darién la jalaba por la espalda.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –

El color abrasó sus mejillas. No lo podía ni mirar –No así... pero, sí, por favor. No quiero estar sola –

Sin decir una palabra Darién la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el pasillo hasta la puerta del cuarto de él. En la penumbra le desató el cinturón de la bata y cuando empezó a protestar, pues no llevaba nada debajo, él la hizo callar. Se puso la bata sobre sus hombros y luego se quitó su propia ropa hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos.

La llevó hasta la cama y esperó a que se metiera adentro, para luego meterse él en el otro lado. Serena pensó que iba a dejar que descansara sola, pero de inmediato sintió el calor y la dureza de su cuerpo cuando la estrechó contra su pecho, con las piernas ahuecando su trasero. Pudo sentir su cuerpo excitado contra el suyo y ella cambió de posición ligeramente.

Él la acercó aún más, pasando un brazo posesivo alrededor de su vientre, y le susurró al oído –Está bien. Es algo que no puedo evitar contigo tan cerca. Duérmete, Serena –

El calor, el placer y la seguridad burbujearon por las venas de Serena. Finalmente dejó descansar la espalda contra el pecho de Darién. La calidez y la fuerza de su cuerpo se filtraban a sus huesos y a su piel. Le había dicho que no había sentido frío antes, y realmente no lo había tenido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sí, sólo que lo había bloqueado. Un tipo de frío que esperaba nunca volver a experimentar. El frío de la desesperanza, que aún con todo lo que había vivido antes, no lo había sentido hasta hoy.

Sabía que tenía que haber dormido un rato, porque cuando se despertó un poco más tarde podía sentir el brazo Darién más pesado a su alrededor. Más que un peso muerto. En ese momento sentía que podía engañarse y pensar que podía ser muy feliz para siempre.

Envalentonada al saber que Darién estaba dormido, le pasó la mano suavemente arriba y abajo por su brazo, dejando su mano descansar sobre la de él. La sentía fuerte y grande, con dedos largos y capaces. Vibrante y viva. Volvió la cabeza para tratar de ver su cara dormida y él se movió. Ella se puso tensó pensando que se iba a romper el hechizo. Él se iba a despertar, olvidándose de todo lo sucedido y preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en su cama...

Serena se congeló. Darién volvió a moverse y ella lo pudo sentir contra su trasero. No estaba tan duro como antes, pero parecía volver a la vida. Sus mejillas se volvieron más calientes en la oscuridad cuando su mano comenzó a moverse perezosamente sobre su vientre, hacia arriba, hasta la curva de un pecho, ahuecándolo ligeramente.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Apretó su vientre mientras la mano se movía hacia arriba, abarcando su pecho totalmente, atrapando su pezón endurecido entre dos dedos, apretándolo suavemente. No tenía sentido tratar de hacerse la tonta. Todo su cuerpo estaba tarareando, cantando, y lo sentía moverse inquieto contra ella, ahora grande y duro como una roca.

A punto de decir Darién, se detuvo, recordando sus palabras burlonas de la otra noche –¿Darién...? –

–Shh –

Presionó sus labios en la parte posterior de su cuello besándola hasta el hombro. El fuego hacía estragos entre sus piernas y Serena las entreabrió, en un tácito ruego. Darién sacó la mano de su pecho, deslizándola hacia abajo en un viaje sensual a través de la comba de su cintura y subiendo por su cadera, bajando por sus muslos y volviendo a subir para instalase entre sus piernas y abrirla para él. Sintió que se guiaba a sí mismo entre sus muslos, buscando la unión caliente y húmeda.

Contuvo el aliento cuando la encontró, y su mano volvió a presionar su vientre para acercarla a él aún más y sus dedos largos y buscadores encontraron ese punto. La subió en un movimiento y lo tuvo allí, donde ella más lo ansiaba, empujando profundamente. Serena se retorció aún más hacia atrás y él subió un brazo, inclinándose y encontrando su boca con la suya. El beso fue suave. Toda la experiencia era tan suave que rompía el corazón. Tuvo el cuidado de mantenerse alejado de la parte dolorida de su boca.

La cabeza de él se movió hacia abajo, creando un ritmo que la acercaba rápidamente hacia el nirvana, y cuando su boca encontró un pico duro, estirándolo hacia adelante descaradamente, y amamantándolo con fiereza, el nirvana se rompió a su alrededor, dentro de ella. Se aferró a su brazo, sintiendo que el ritmo de él se aceleraba hasta que en último empuje lo sintió derramarse en su interior.

Permanecieron así durante un buen rato, Darién arrastró a Serena apretadamente contra de él, casi como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran juntos. Finalmente la dejó libre y Serena se acostó sobre su espalda. Darién se incorporó y ella lo miró, aún sin aliento. Él sólo la miraba. Un fino brillo de sudor hacía brillar la piel de ella, quien levantó la mano y trazó su mandíbula. Él giró su cara y tomó su dedo profundamente en la boca, chupándolo.

Un pulso latía entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo tenía el poder de excitarla tan fácilmente, tan rápidamente? Sabía que sus ojos se habían agrandado.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. Mientras observaba la expresión de ella algo se apoderó de él. ¿Podía ser posible?

–Tú... esto te asusta, ¿verdad? Estar aquí conmigo, en la cama... –

Ella sólo lo miró, el miedo y la confusión eran evidente en los ojos de ella. No sabía cómo no lo había visto antes, seguramente demasiado cegado por la lujuria y por los acontecimientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y luego dijo con voz trémula –Aterrada... Siento que me convierto en otra persona... alguien que no conozco... – y luego susurró las últimas palabras –Y sin embargo lo necesito, lo anhelo, y eso me hace sentir... –

La boca de él se arqueó levemente –¿Lasciva? ¿Lujuriosa? ¿Sexy? ¿Sensual? –

Serena hizo una mueca –Bueno... algunas de esas cosas –

Él se acercó entonces y le dejó sentir la evidencia del resurgimiento de su excitación. Encontró su mano y la llevó hacia abajo, haciendo que rodeara su eje, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo guiada por la suya.

Su voz sonó áspera, ronca –El sexo es confuso, gutural, maravilloso y básico… lo único que sé es que nunca lo he experimentado con nadie como lo hago contigo. Tú eres todas esas cosas, Serena, y mucho  
más... –

Él quitó su propia mano y descansó sobre ella apoyado en ambos antebrazos, con su peso deliciosamente oprimido contra ella. Mantuvo la mano de ella sobre él, moviéndose arriba y abajo, y observó fascinada como la pasión glaseaba los ojos de él y tensaba la piel de sus pómulos. El deseo la inundaba, pero ella sólo se preocupaba por dar placer a él.

Cuando su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron como cables supo que estaba cerca. Él alcanzó su mano y la detuvo, acercándose y presionando su boca a la suya, entonces él la llenó de nuevo. Ella soltó una exclamación y se arqueó hacia arriba, queriendo todo de él, cada pulgada. Él comenzó a moverse y, de nuevo juntos, alcanzaron las alturas resplandecientes.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y Serena descubrió a una bulliciosa Luna en la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno. Automáticamente fue a sentarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y rápidamente levantó la sábana. Luna pareció no darse cuenta de nada inusual al encontrar a Serena en la cama de Darién.

Acomodó al lado de Serena la bandeja y revoloteó a su alrededor como mamá gallina, esponjándole las almohadas. Cuando se estaba yendo Serena le preguntó por Zaf y Luna le dijo que Molly ya lo había alimentado, y que estaba abajo con Darién.

Serena se hundió. El desayuno parecía apetitoso, pero su estómago estaba revuelto. Un millón de cosas golpeaban a la vez en su cerebro. Había pasado la noche en la cama de Darién y él no la había devuelto a la suya en mitad de la noche. Habían hecho el amor, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió. Sentía el corazón en un puño. Estaba tan profundamente agotada que la idea de partir una vez más, esta vez no por elección suya, la llenaba de pavor.

Oyó un ruido y la puerta se abrió. Era Darién. Su boca se secó y las mejillas se le encendieron con los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Sus ojos fueron de ella al desayuno –¿No tienes hambre? –

La boca de ella se apretó cuando lo vio entrar –Realmente no... – No podía leer su expresión. Parecía distante, distinto del hombre que la había llevado y regresado del cielo la noche anterior. El hombre que había sido tan tierno.

Él estuvo parado ante la ventana durante un momento antes de darse vuelta –Mira, Serena, lo de anoche... Lo siento... Nunca quise que... que sucediera lo que pasó. Cuando me ofrecí a dormir contigo quise decir exactamente eso. Dormir –

Serena se irguió sobre las almohadas sosteniendo la sábana contra sí. El dolor lacerante borró la noche anterior y con necesidad de autoprotegerse se levantó rápidamente, apresurándose a frenarlo para que no dijera más –Oh, no, por favor no te preocupes. Yo tampoco esperaba eso. Fue sólo un efecto del día. Las circunstancias extremas –

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y miró con desesperación su vestido que estaba tirado en una silla del rincón. Él vio a su mirada, y con la mandíbula rígida se acercó para alcanzárselo.

Todo lo que ella quería hacer era salir de allí y lejos de la piedad que él debía sentir. Había venido a ofrecerle confort y ella se había tomado toda clase de libertades con eso. ¿Acaso no había dejado tácitamente en claro después de la otra noche que cualquier deseo por ella se había esfumado? Al final, su papel como su amante había sido ridículamente corto. Pero anoche, casi había creído que...

Él le entregó la bata. Le dio una rápida mirada y vio que su rostro era como el granito. Ella se sintió rabiosa y desconcertada, como si tuviera un cuchillo ensartado el corazón. ¿Tanto lo lamentaba? Tendría que hacer las gestiones para irse pronto de la casa, pues en lo concerniente a él, ella no podía confiar en sí misma.

Tomó la bata y se la puso sin mostrar ni un sólo pedazo de su carne. Se levantó de la cama y dijo –Voy a comer en piso de abajo... me gustaría ver a Zaf de todos modos –

Él la detuvo justo antes de que levantara la bandeja –Déjame a mí –

Serena se sintió aún más expuesta. Seguramente había visto sus manos temblorosas. Él tomó la bandeja y se marchó, y ella lo siguió, sintiéndose miserable.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera él se volvió hacia ella con ojos cautos –La policía vendrá en una hora para tomarte una declaración ¿Estás preparada para eso? –

El corazón de Serena se contrajo. Parecía genuinamente preocupado, así que asintió con la cabeza –Sí. Voy a estar bien –

Siguió a Darién hasta comedor y se sintió enormemente aliviada al ver a Zaf jugando felizmente con Molly Osaka , aparentemente sin sufrir efectos adversos por lo sucedido en la víspera.

Darién desapareció en su oficina después de que la policía se fue. Había permanecido sentado a su lado durante toda la entrevista, y Serena había sentido su tensión creciente a medida que relataba los hechos. Sin lugar a dudas debía pensar que ella tenía algún grado de culpa. ¿Y cómo no pensarlo?

Después de jugar con Zaf hasta la hora de su siesta, Serena se retiró al jardín vallado del patio privado afuera de su habitación. Bajo la sombra de un árbol inmenso trató de leer, pero renunció cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, y sus entrañas se retorcieron de vergüenza cuando pensó en la noche anterior. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Tendría que llamar al agente de bienes raíces y ver si había encontrado algo. Una cosa era clara: tenía que salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin dudas Darién le permitiría un tiempo de gracia, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido, pero no podía aprovecharse de eso. Era demasiado inestable respecto a él, apenas capaz de dominarse.

Muy probablemente el divorcio saldría con rapidez, e Darién querría verse libre lo antes posible para seguir adelante con su vida, incluso posiblemente se volviera a casar. Cuanto antes ella cortara y pusiera cierta distancia, más pronto podría recuperar algo de control... seguir adelante con las cosas. Serena tenía los puños apretados de manera inconsciente, en rechazo a sus pensamientos.

Oyó el estridente timbre de su teléfono móvil sonar en el interior de su habitación y se apresuró a atenderlo. Su corazón latió un poco errático al darse cuenta exactamente de quién debía ser. Los tentáculos del pasado la cercaban como fantasmas, reclamándola, pero trató de alejar ese sentimiento de aprensión.

Como había esperado, era una llamada para recordarle su cita. Colgó, y se abrazó a sí misma, con una repentina sensación de frío. En este momento a ella le habría gustado tener a alguien a quien recurrir, alguien con quien compartir sus inquietudes, sus preocupaciones. Por un momento fugaz, se preguntó con nostalgia lo que sería ser amada, completa y profundamente, por alguien como Darién... sentirse apoyada.

En ese momento sonó un golpe en su puerta. Abrió, y el objeto de sus pensamientos y fantasías estaba allí de pie, mirándola sombrío. Ella se aferró a la puerta. Aquí estaba… seguramente quería hablar de sus planes.

–¿Puedes venir a mi estudio? Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo –

–Por supuesto – dijo ella con voz débil y sensación de mareo.

Ya en el estudio, Darién le pidió a Serena que se sentara en el sofá de cuero que estaba sobre la pared de estantes hasta el techo, pero ella negó con la cabeza –Está bien, prefiero estar de pie –

Él se dirigió a su escritorio, cogió un expediente y se paró frente a ella. Por un momento excesivamente largo él se limitó a mirarla, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarla, haciendo que los nervios de Serena se crisparan.

–¿Cómo está tu boca? – le preguntó entonces, inofensivamente.

Serena parpadeó y tuvo que ignorar a la fuerza la imagen de su cara acercándose a la suya, dándole un ligero beso que apenas había sentido. Ella la tocó con cautela –Está bien... mucho mejor –

Luego bajó la mano –¿De qué... ¿De qué querías hablar? –

Él echó una mirada al expediente que tenía en la mano y luego a ella con un brillo duro en sus ojos. Sosteniendo en alto los papeles le dijo –Este es el resultado de la investigación que he hecho sobre tu paradero en los últimos dos años –

¿Él sabía? La posibilidad hizo que el pánico la invadiera. Esto no era lo que había esperado. Sacudió con la cabeza, como para despejarla. ¿Había oído bien? –No sé de lo que estás hablando... ¿Me has investigado? –

Él asintió con gravedad –Un poco después del hecho, lo admito, pero no lo hice de inmediato por circunstancias atenuantes, ya sabes, convertirse en padre soltero, y poco después una caída de la bolsa que amenazaba la vida de millones en Europa –

El desplome del mercado que la mujer había mencionado en la fiesta...

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él dijo –El crash sobre el cual pareces no saber nada –

Serena quería hundirse en el sofá detrás de ella, pero no lo haría. No estaba segura de estar lista para ir hacia donde se dirigía inevitablemente, especialmente a la luz de la reciente llamada telefónica. Quería, cobardemente, alargar el tiempo.

–No sé a dónde quieres ir con esto –

–Yo tampoco – Golpeó el expediente con la mano abierta –¿Quieres saber lo que mis investigadores descubrieron? –

Serena se encogió apenas de hombros y meneó la cabeza al mismo tiempo. No, no quería ver los hechos de su vida ventilados en papeles. Sobre todo si…

–Aquí, echa una mirada –

Le entregó el expediente, y con su corazón palpitándole en el pecho Serena lo abrió. Estaba vacío. Ni un sólo papel. La recorrió una sensación de alivio mezclada con algo más.

Él empezó a caminar y finalmente apoyó la cadera contra el borde de su escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre su formidablemente y amplio pecho. Arqueando una ceja le dijo –Creo que estoy listo para tu explicación, Serena. Porque a menos que hayas estado sentada en la cima de una montaña de la India, meditando durante dos años, no has estado en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Y, créeme, hemos buscado –

Podía imaginarse que sí.

Aquí estaba. El momento de la verdad.

Ella cuidadosamente bajó el expediente y fue a pararse junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera por un largo tiempo, rezando para tener valor. Cuando se dio vuelta Darién sólo la miraba, su expresión era inescrutable, no daba indicios de calidez o de cualquier otra cosa. Aquí estaba. Tenía que decírselo. Él más que nadie merecía saberlo.

–No has encontrado ningún rastro mío porque cuando me fui del hospital aquel día corté todas mis tarjetas y todo otro rastro de papeleo. Utilicé mi segundo nombre, Minako, y el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Aino. Moví mi herencia a una cuenta bancaria en Suiza y fui retirando el efectivo a medida que lo necesitaba –

Serena sabía que estaba hablando y mirando a Darién mientras lo hacía, pero se sentía alejada, como si se estuviera viendo a sí misma desde una cierta distancia. Se agarró al respaldo de la silla que estaba enfrente a ella.

–Eso todavía no me dice a dónde has estado. Sólo explica por qué no pudimos detectarte – Su voz era plana. Adusta.

Serena respiró y tragó con dificultad, trató de decir las palabras tan desapasionadamente como le era posible, pero sus dedos se clavaban en el respaldo de la silla –Estuve en Francia, una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de París. He estado allí desde el día siguiente en que salí del hospital. En una clínica –

Vio que Darién fruncía el ceño y ella sintió un sudor frío en la frente. Rezó para tener la fortaleza de llevar esto a cabo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y los volvió a abrir. Y respirando profundamente dijo...

–Era... es... una clínica de cáncer


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Darién se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba apoyado. Serena se sentía débil y mareada, como si se fuera a desmayar. Respiró hondo y él se acercó y la agarró por los brazos, tirando de ella para sentarla en la silla que tenía detrás.

–Explícate –

Serena lo miró hacia arriba y le dijo débilmente: –¿Puedes sentarte, por favor? Me estás causando vértigo –

Él acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella, todo su cuerpo gritaba la tensión. Ella se centró en sus ojos, que eran de un azul tan intenso como no los había visto antes. Quería que le creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle. No soportaría que se riera o le dijera que estaba inventando una historia.

Temblando, se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja –Cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo fui a que me hicieran un chequeo. Me había sentido más cansada que de costumbre... agotada en exceso... había pescado un par de resfriados.. –

Darién frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar –Habías tenido hemorragias nasales... –

Serena asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, sorprendida de que él lo recordara. En un momento llegó a tener dos o tres hemorragias nasales a la semana –Eso... era parte de todo también –

Darién la miró. Ella le había parecido más débil en los últimos meses del embarazo y pensó que por eso se había distanciado. Él asintió con la cabeza, instándola a continuar, sintiéndose curiosamente entumecido, como ya protegiéndose de algo.

–La doctora Mizuno me hizo una prueba de sangre de rutina y la envió al laboratorio. Me llamó un par de días más tarde y me pidió que fuera a verla. Tú... te habías ido a Nueva York durante una semana, para la conferencia y te habías retrasó un día –

Darién asintió de nuevo brevemente. Recordó haber regresado de ese viaje y encontrar a Serena fría y distante. Ese había sido el comienzo. Y también recordaba la desazón que le producía irse, la soledad que lo asaltaba inadvertidamente durante los viajes largos, sorprendido por su fuerza... y por el mero hecho de sentirse así.

–Cuando volví a ver a la doctora Mizuno había otro médico con ella... – Respiró hondo –Un consultor de visita especializado en hematología, el profesor Soichi Tomoe... – miró hacia otro lado por un momento y apretó los labios antes de volver al pasado –Me dijeron que habían encontrado algo en mi sangre. AML, que es una forma aguda de leucemia –

Miró a Darién para ver su reacción, pero él estaba inmóvil, impasible. Ella reconoció el shock. Con sensación de claustrofobia, Serena levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, cruzando los brazos. Era más fácil si se movía, para no estar tan cerca, bajo su escrutinio.

–Ellos querían que iniciara un ciclo de quimioterapia agresiva de inmediato, pero me negué – Oyó a Darién de pie detrás de ella y se volvió.

Él estaba negando con la cabeza –¿Por qué te negaste? –

Fue casi un alivio haberlo hecho reaccionar –Porque podía dañar al bebé. Corría el riesgo de un parto prematuro... de una malformación. Y no había forma en que yo pudiera ponerlo en riesgo. No lo hice en aquel entonces y no lo haría ahora, si tuviera que volver a elegir –

–Pero... – Darién dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera podía articular una respuesta coherente. Su cerebro, normalmente en condiciones de funcionar a un nivel que dejaba a la mayoría de la gente hecha polvo, ahora se negaba a funcionar.

–Déjame terminar. Yo sé... Sé que es mucho –

Se puso de pie frente a ella de nuevo, con una cruda intensidad en sus ojos.

–Al negarme a la quimioterapia yo sabía que estaba reduciendo severamente mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero... – Ella se encogió de hombros –Lo más importante era entregar a Zaf seguro. Eso era lo único que me importaba –

–¿En detrimento de su propia salud? – Él estaba incrédulo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza –Y en caso de que estés preocupado te aseguro que nunca hubo ningún riesgo para Zaf por mi diagnóstico. Ni entonces, ni ahora.. –

Darién parecía sombrío, pero Serena continuó –Querían que comenzara con la quimioterapia inmediatamente después de que Zaf nació, y yo sabía lo que me esperaba, lo invasiva que serían las técnicas a la que me someterían, cuán debilitantes y sin ninguna garantía de éxito. Aun así, el profesor Tomoe me pidió que fuera a su clínica especializada en Francia. Estaba interesado en mi caso porque este tipo de cáncer es poco frecuente durante un embarazo.

Serena se pasó las manos por los brazos, frotándolos arriba y abajo –Mi madre murió de cáncer de mama cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me acordé de su tratamiento, del dolor, la degradación... y no quise que Zaf estableciera un vínculo conmigo, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, sólo para luego... quitárselo. Sabía que él estaría a salvo contigo. Eras tan feliz con la idea de un hijo... –

Alargó la mano y se agarró a la parte posterior de la silla de nuevo como si fuera un salvavidas.

–Lo dije en serio cuando te dije que no esperaba volver a verte a ti o a Zaf. En verdad, no tenía ninguna esperanzas para el futuro. Los médicos me advirtieron que lo más probable era que ya se hubiera propagado demasiado, rápidamente. Ir a Francia era de alguna manera irme a... ir a... –

A morir.

Las palabras no dichas flotaban en el aire.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasó? – Darién preguntó sin rodeos.

Serena sabía que lo último que él había esperado era encontrarse con que tenía que sentir ningún tipo de simpatía por ella. Entonces trató que sus palabras sonaran lo más impersonal posible, ocultando el agudo dolor que había sufrido.

–De todas maneras me hicieron la quimioterapia, pero, tal como pensaban, no se produjo ninguna remisión. Ya era muy tarde – Inseguramente tocó su cabello –Este... mi cabello se cayó. Y la cicatriz que notaste... era de un canal intravenoso de líquidos –

Darién aún seguía inmóvil. Y eso removió un sentimiento de protección dentro de Serena. Pero siguió adelante. Tenía que hacerlo.

–La única otra opción posible que no se había explorado era un trasplante de médula ósea. Pero para que eso se pudiera dar tenía que haber un donante compatible y como todos mis familiares cercanos habían muerto, fue más o menos descartado, y el tiempo se agotaba... –

Cruzó los brazos apretadamente sobre su pecho, como no dejando escapar los recuerdos –Pero unas semanas después de mi llegada un donante compatible perfecto estuvo disponible dentro de la propia clínica. Era alguien registrado como donador voluntario que estaba relacionado con un paciente... de cualquier forma, la operación era muy arriesgada –

–¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo entonces, si había una chance? – La voz Darién sonó insoportablemente dura haciéndola sobresaltar ligeramente y trayéndola de vuelta a la habitación. Ella lo miró directa y firmemente.

–Porque incluso en este momento la chance era cincuenta-cincuenta. Menos aún. Ni siquiera tú, con todo tu dinero e influencias, habrías podido mejorar la situación. Y además, después de un trasplante de médula ósea, te mantienen en aislamiento durante un mes, quizá más, pues se está muy propenso a las infecciones. Los visitantes se mantienen al mínimo –

Ella palideció –Contraje por lo menos tres infecciones. Incluso si el trasplante es exitoso, y sobrevives a la infección, hay muchas posibilidades que en los meses posteriores la nueva médula sea rechazada por el cuerpo. ¿No lo ves? – Le suplicó –¿Cuál habría sido el caso? – Su voz amenazaba con resquebrajarse pero ella siguió adelante –No esperaba sobrevivir tanto y no habría podido soportar no ver a Zaf, separados por puertas en un área de cuarentena... –

Darién metió las manos profundamente en los bolsillos del jean y luego las sacó otra vez. Tenía los puños apretados. Serena parecía tan vulnerable e indefensa de pie, detrás de la silla. Una oleada de emoción rompió el terrible entumecimiento e instintivamente se dirigió hacia ella. Pero entonces repentinamente se detuvo de nuevo. Se sentía... se sentía como si estuviera siendo partido, experimentando cosas que no había sentido jamás. Quería ir hacia ella y aplastara contra él, manteniéndola abrazada, no dejándola ir nunca. Y sin embargo... para su absoluta vergüenza... no podía. Todavía no. No podía sujetarla, porque tenía miedo de explotar si lo hacía. Sin saberlo él, su rostro de repente se veía desencajado y surcado de arrugas.

–¿Y la nota? –

Serena enrojeció –Eso fue para asegurarme que no me siguieras. Tenía la esperanza de hacer mella en tu ego, en tu orgullo... –

Vio algo resplandecer en sus ojos, pero se extinguió, porque él tenía que reconocer que había estado en lo cierto. Y eso lo irritó más allá de toda lógica.

Ella se miró las manos –Escribí otras cartas para ti y para Zaf. Cartas pendientes de envío... explicando todo. Diciendo que lo sentía. No quería que Zaf creciera pensando lo peor de mí –

–¿Y sin embargo, dejaste que yo lo creyera durante casi dos meses? –

Su conciencia la golpeó y miró hacia arriba otra vez. No diciéndole que había sido la única cosa que había mantenido su frágil control entero –Traté de decírtelo un par de veces... no había forma fácil de tocar el tema. El día que me encontré inesperadamente contigo en Londres fue, literalmente, mi primer día de regreso de Francia. Realmente no tenía idea de que el hotel fuera tuyo – Hizo una mueca –Realmente fue... una circunstancia del destino –

Darién recordó su furia imponente de aquel día, recordó que ella había dicho algo acerca de querer explicar. Recordó también la otra noche, sus crueles palabras, su reacción... pero ¿cómo podría él haber sabido esto? Sintió cómo se retiraba a algún lugar dentro de sí mismo y cómo ese adormecimiento se propagaba en él otra vez, y acogió con agrado la sensación, porque le impedía sentir.

–Quería escribirte una carta a través de mi abogado y explicarte todo antes de volver a encontrarnos, de modo que pudieras entender. Por eso me iba a encontrar con el Sr. Kou –

Darién caminó con pasos largos y despaciosos hacia afuera y luego regresó otra vez. Su cerebro pareció finalmente hacer un clic dentro de él. Cada línea de su cuerpo estaba rígida por la tensión –¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando te enteraste? Por el amor de Dios, sé que sólo era un matrimonio de conveniencia pero también llevabas a mi hijo. Yo te hubiera apoyado, costara lo que costara. No habrías tenido que pasar por esto sola –

Serena se apartó de la ira en su voz, de su censura. Todavía tenía que protegerse –No te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que te pusieras de acuerdo con los médicos y me obligaran a tomar la quimioterapia. No puedo explicar cómo me sentía... todo lo que sé es que la salud y la seguridad de Zaf eran sumamente importantes para mí. Yo no quería que te sintieras... obligado a cuidar de mí. Que sintieras que tenías que hacer lo correcto, lo cual implicaba dañar a Zaf para darme a mí una mejor oportunidad –

Ella se volvió con ojos desafiantes –Tomé la decisión de lidiar con aquello por mi cuenta. Para poner a Zaf primero y luego ocuparme de mí misma – Su voz no tenía siquiera un hilo de autocompasión –Siempre me he ocupado de mí misma, Darién. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Y nunca... nunca esperé estar aquí, explicándote todo esto – Su voz temblaba con serena intensidad –Yo nunca me habría alejado de Zaf ese día si hubiera creído que tenía una oportunidad... tienes que creerme –

Él lo hacía. Le creía. El dolor se dibujaba en el rostro de ella, incluso ahora. En sus ojos. Era el dolor que él había vislumbrado antes. Las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos casi lo abrumaba con su fuerza, pero fue aplastada por la culpa, pesada y omnipresente.

Cuando los investigadores habían aparecido sin rastro del paradero de Serena supo que algo había sucedido. Y a eso se había sumado su comportamiento desde que se habían reencontrado en Londres. Su evidente devoción por Zaf, su amor por él. Estaba equivocado respecto de la emoción que había mostrado en torno a Zaf aquellos primeros días, aquellas semanas, cuando él pensaba que todo era una actuación.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo abrumador que debió ser para ella su intención de vivir cerca... Él ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo los hechos. Ella no era la persona que había dejado aquella nota cruel y frívola.

Pero, ¿qué significaba esto?

Sentía que su cabeza era un tambaleo. Más que un tambaleo. Giraba como un trompo en el espacio con todos los hechos arremolinándose. Estaba empezando a sentir tantas cosas que tenía que poner un freno a sus emociones. Se refugió en la agresividad, odiándose a sí mismo porque sabía bien que estaba dirigida a la persona equivocada, pero fue incapaz de detenerse. Le preguntó acremente –¿Acaso creíste que era incapaz de apoyarte? –

Ella se quedó blanca como la nieve y sus ojos como dos piscinas de color celeste. La herida en el labio lucía dura, y eso hizo que se apretara algo en su pecho y en su corazón.

–Por supuesto que sabía que me ibas a apoyar, Darién. Pero en nuestro matrimonio no había nada de eso. Yo... no podía enfrentar la idea de... de un apoyo obligado. No formaba parte del trato –

El remolino que estaba adentro de Darién pareció entrar en erupción. Tampoco formaba parte del trato la química apasionada que había estallado entre ellos. Ni que su vida fuera puesta patas para arriba de muchas maneras. Su voz sonó helada –¿Así es como justificas tu partida? – Sabía que sonaba duro, lejano, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo pesaba dentro de él.

La desolación llenó el corazón y el alma de Serena. Él no entendía. Él nunca entendería. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Y de cara a este frente frío supo que aún era una cobarde, pues Zaf y su bienestar sólo había sido una de las razones por la que se había ido. Otra fue que amaba demasiado a Darién, y había sido insoportable verlo encadenado a ella día tras día, semanas, y posiblemente meses sin fin... ser testigo de su piedad... tenerlo como testigo de su transparente caída... que se sintiera obligado hacia ella… Sintió que el dolor le atenazaba la garganta.

–Yo escuché tu conversación con Neherenia. Así que no tienes que explicarme nada. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba parada... –

La cabeza de Darién empezaba a doler –¿Mi conversación con Neherenia...? –

Serena se cruzó de brazos –Fue el día que me enteré de mi diagnóstico... – Por un segundo se resistió a seguir, recordó que en aquel momento había llegado con la intención de contarle todo, hasta que casualmente los había oído... Tragó saliva y obligó a su mente a alejarse de aquello –Neherenia estaba enojada –

Entonces él lo recordó. Vívidamente. La manera en que su hermana había intentado arrinconarlo, queriendo dejarlo expuesto ante sí mismo cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía. Lo único que sabía era que había querido proteger a Serena de la amargura de Neherenia, surgida de la traición de su padre para con todos ellos.

–No tenía intenciones de escuchar. Llegué a casa después de la reunión con la Dra. Mizuno y oí sin querer... – Levantó una mano al aire y luego la dejó caer –Igualmente no dijiste nada que yo ya no supiera – Rezó para que no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba mintiendo.

Las palabras dichas en aquel momento volvieron ahora para atormentarlo. Era evidente que Serena había escuchado lo peor. Como fragmentos de cristal, instantes y retazos llenaron su memoria. La manera en que se había retraído sobre sí misma, su alejamiento, tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico... Pero él no podía entender las implicaciones de todo completamente, no todavía.

La voz de ella no sonaba con la convicción que tenía cuando ella le había contado lo de su enfermedad. De hecho, parecía muy frágil ahora y esa fragilidad se la traspasaba a él. El mundo se redujo a esa habitación y no podía sentir nada, todo lo excedía, todo era demasiado abstracto. Por mucho tiempo había creído en algo... y ahora esto.

Serena permaneció quieta, mirando a un punto en la alfombra durante tanto tiempo que ya empezaba a sentirse mareada. Finalmente Darién habló y Serena lo miró de forma renuente, temiendo lo que podría ver en sus ojos, pero no pudo leer su expresión, pues no mostraba signos de nada.

–Entonces... ¿Y ahora qué? –

Realmente, ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella casi agradeció la banalidad de las palabras. A pesar de que realmente estaban lejos de ser banales –Tengo que volver a la clínica en un par de días. He estado en remisión desde hace algunos meses, pero el profesor Tomoe quiere hacerme un chequeo de rutina, sólo para confirmar que todo esté bien –

–¿Cuándo? –

–Mañana –

–Te avisaron con poco tiempo de anticipación –

A Serena le dolía el tono seco de Darién –Ellos creen que estoy en Londres, con sólo tomar el tren llegaría. Y en verdad me había olvidado del asunto... con todo lo que pasó – Ella se sonrojó.

–Puedes tomar el avión –

Serena lo miró, un poco atónita ante su generosa oferta –Bueno, yo... gracias. Apreciaría eso –

Y así como si nada, ya había pasado todo. Su terrible y oscuro gran secreto había sido develado y nada había cambiado. Actuando tan correctos como siempre, en una especie de tierra de nadie.

El teléfono sonó en el escritorio de Darién, haciendo que Serena se sobresaltara. Él la miró durante un buen rato, y luego con un gesto de impaciencia fue a atender. Serena salió sigilosamente de la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

_Dos días más tarde_

–No encuentro palabras suficientes para enfatizar lo mal de su esposa la pasó, señor Chiba. El hecho de que sobreviviera a todo es un testimonio de su fuerza, y de la pura suerte de encontrar un donante en el momento que lo hicimos. Demostró un gran coraje afrontada al dolor diario, en un nivel que usted o yo sólo podemos imaginar –

Las severas palabras lo golpearon profundamente. Había llegado temprano por la mañana. Cuando Serena había salido temprano el día anterior ni siquiera la había acompañado hasta el avión, incapaz de romper la paralización en que se hallaba desde que le había contado todo. Desde entonces su mente y su corazón habían sido un hervidero de dolor, enojo, confusión, y algo más.

Miró al médico de Serena –Profesor Tomoe, sé que no estuve aquí... cuando mi esposa pasó por el tratamiento… –

El médico hizo un gesto con la mano –Eso no es asunto mío, pero yo sabía que ella había decidido manejarse por su cuenta por razones personales, es por eso que nunca le dijimos. Como usted sabe, la confidencialidad médico-paciente es sagrada. Como los indicios de su enfermedad fueron en gran parte asintomáticos, su embarazo los encubrió. Ella pidió que no le dijéramos nada –

El doctor se quitó los anteojos y lo miró un poco ferozmente –No voy a mentirle, sin embargo. Hubo momentos en que deseé que no fuera tan testaruda. Ni siquiera nos dejó inducir el parto para que el bebé naciera anticipadamente. Quería darle las mayores de las chances, y eso, por supuesto, redujo sus propias posibilidades aún más... –

Darién se tambaleó de nuevo, y respirando hondo pensó que ya era suficiente –Necesito saber. Tengo que saber por lo que pasó... por favor –

El médico miró a Darién durante un buen rato y luego, como si hubiera visto algo en lo que podía confiar, asintió brevemente.

–Muy bien –

El alivio invadió a Darién cuando el Profesor Tomoe se puso de pie.

–Por supuesto que no puedo revelarle ningún detalles específicos sin el permiso de Serena, pero sí le puedo contar por lo que pasa alguien en su situación –

–Gracias – Darién se paró cuando el médico le indicó una puerta.

–Venga, vamos a caminar y hablar. ¿Ha visto a su mujer ya? –

Darién negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces lo llevaré con ella cuando hayamos terminado –

Darién estaba apoyado contra la puerta abierta que conducía hacia afuera, a una zona parquizada. Era un día soleado y los pacientes y sus visitantes paseaban por los senderos.

Pero él no veía eso.

Veía las imágenes: La habitación donde Serena había tenido que estar sola durante casi tres meses mientras luchaba con las infecciones después del trasplante. El equipo al había estado conectada.

Tenía las manos hundidas profundamente en los bolsillos, como apretando firmemente el dolor interno. El dolor de saber cuán cerca había estado de…

Y allí estaba ella. Se veía tan saludable ahora, tan vibrante, que se resultaba difícil creer que... Finalmente salió y se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un grupo de niños a su alrededor. Les estaba leyendo un cuento y parecía una quinceañera con ese vestido veraniego floreado, las piernas desnudas y los pies descalzos.

Se sentó en un banco y simplemente observó. Absorbiéndola, tratando de hacer las paces con todo, ahora que comprendía un poco más.

Serena terminó la historia y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, sólo para encontrarse mirando directamente a los penetrantes ojos azules de Darién. Fue como si hubieran sido atraídos por un imán. Estaba sentado en un banco a pocos metros de distancia, observándola. La respiración se detuvo en su garganta y pudo sentir palidecía. Tal vez estaba soñando, porque en este mismo lugar tantas veces había soñado... Con aire ausente, abrazó y besó a los niños.

Se puso de pie torpemente y se calzó de nuevo las sandalias. Darién se puso de pie mientras ella se acercaba. Era real, no era el producto de su imaginación. Trató de ignorar el aleteo en el pecho, el dolor en su corazón, y se obligó a recordar la necesidad muy real de protegerse.

–Darién... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Sonaba sin aliento y se maldijo a sí misma.

Él la miró y pudo ver en sus ojos un destello que agitó algo en sus entrañas –Creo que al menos te debo esto. Debería haber venido contigo ayer, y no haberte dejado venir sola –

–Oh... está bien, de verdad. No lo esperaba –

Él sintió una punzada de dolor. Le tomó las mano entre las suyas y la miró casi ausente –No, no creo que lo hicieras – Levantó la vista y señaló hacia donde había estado sentada con los niños –¿Quiénes son? –

Serena quería tirar de su mano. Se sentía acalorada y molesta. Y también confundida –Son... pacientes – Tenía que concentrarse –Cuando finalmente me confirmaron que el cáncer estaba en remisión aún estaba débil, así que tuve que recuperar mis fuerzas, y entonces eché una mano con los niños... – Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo –Siempre me siento culpable por haberme mejorado, cuando ellos deberían tener toda la vida por delante –

–No tienes por qué sentirte culpable – Darién dijo eso con tal tranquila fiereza que la sorprendió.

–Sí – Ella dijo simplemente, todavía sorprendida de verlo aquí. Y entonces pronunció las palabras que ella pensó que nunca diría –Los resultados son buenos, yo todavía estoy en remisión y estoy cada vez más fuerte – Respiró hondo –Mi pronóstico es muy bueno... –

Lo miró a la cara, pero no pudo leer lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Seguramente sería lástima, así que endureció su corazón. Y entonces él la desconcertó de nuevo al preguntar –Muéstrame el ala nueva que están construyendo –

Su boca se abrió y se cerró –¿El doctor Tomoe te lo dijo? –

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Serena se encaminó, y cuando Darién extendió una mano para encontrar la suya, ella la tomó. ¿Cuál sería el daño? Muy pronto estarían discutiendo el divorcio, la custodia... Si lo hacía por lástima entonces sería una cobarde y lo tomaría.

Se acercaron a una obra en construcción en la parte posterior de la clínica, donde una placa de madera improvisada colgaba en la cerca y decía: _Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino_. El ala se destinaría a la investigación y el tratamiento de la leucemia infantil.

La voz de Darién sonó apretada –¿Por qué utilizaste el nombre de tus padres? –

Vio que Serena se encogía de hombros y tocaba la placa ligeramente con un dedo –Es una manera de que puedan vivir juntos... a través de esto –

La cabeza de Darién se tambaleó con la evidencia de su abnegación –¿Pusiste aquí toda tu herencia? –

Serena lo miró entonces, y negó la cabeza –No todo. Reservé algo para honorarios legales en caso de... por si... – Evitó sus ojos y no pudo continuar, pero fue difícil no hacerlo porque su mirada era muy penetrante – sabía que probablemente querrías el divorcio... pensé que pasaría eso –

Su mira era tan intensa que tuvo que apartar la suya. Y el dolor era debilitante. Se desprendió de su mano y comenzó a caminar. Sus emociones amenazaban con estallar de nuevo y es que estar aquí, compartiendo esto con él, era demasiado.

Serena empacó sus cosas y se despidió del personal y del Dr. Tomoe, quien le dio un enorme abrazo de oso. Darién la estaba esperando.

En el coche Serena se sentó tan distante de él como le fue posible. Se sentía como si hubiera mirado dentro de su cerebro y de su corazón.

Sólo cuando vio que pasaban de largo la señal del aeropuerto, le oyó decir –He hecho una reserva para nosotros en un hotel en París para esta noche –

Lo miró horrorizada ¿Por qué?

Él la miraba con una expresión que no pudo descifrar y tampoco le gustó la determinación en sus ojos.

–Darién, no tienes que hacer esto. Por favor. No soy un niño que acaba de hacer una visita desagradable al dentista. Prefiero ir a casa – Bueno… en realidad no era su casa.

Él apretó la mandíbula amenazadoramente –Me gustaría salir mañana al atardecer. Tenemos que hablar, Serena, y eso lo podemos hacer tanto aquí como en Sevilla –

¿Es que acaso tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de tomar bien la noticia? ¿La veía como algo delicado ahora que sabía? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuán preparada estaba…? ¿Preparada…A quién quería engañar...? Miró por la ventanilla y pudo ver que ya estaban en la autopista, en dirección al centro de París. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. Él tenía razón, daba lo mismo que fuera aquí o en España.

Estacionaron fuera del Hotel Four Seasons Georges V, uno de los más exclusivos de París. Serena se sintió fuera de lugar con su vestido floreado. Darién rodeó el coche, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia adentro, lo que la inquietó aún más. Fueron recibidos obsequiosamente por el personal y a Serena le hizo gracia ver eso, pues era evidente que alguien Darién no se registraba todos los días. El gerente los saludó de inmediato y los invitó a ir a un ascensor, guiándolos a su habitación. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro mirando todo a su alrededor mientras entraban, sorprendida por la opulencia.

Vagó alrededor mientras Darién hablaba con el gerente. Las puertas ornamentadas conducían a un patio-balcón privado con una impresionante vista de la Torre Eiffel. Era el atardecer ya y la forma distintiva de la torre se situaba contra un hermoso cielo despejado con rayas malvas.

Serena salió y se apoyó en la barandilla, apenas dándose cuenta de la mesa puesta para dos. Asumió que formaba parte del servicio del hotel. Después de todo, pensó con cinismo, ¿no era París la ciudad más romántica del mundo? ¿Y éste uno de sus mejores hoteles? Eso la sobresaltó ¿Qué esperaría Darién? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Lo hacía por deber y piedad?

Se volvió rápidamente y lo encontró en la puerta, observándola. No podía leer la expresión de su cara. Pero sí la intención, y eso hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara. Tenía que dejar esto ahora, controlarse. Estaba demasiado vulnerable tras el viaje a la clínica.

–Darién... esto es hermoso... pero loco. ¿Verdad que no me habrás traído aquí para algún tipo de...? –

Su boca se torció en una mueca sombría –¿Noche romántica? –

Ella se ruborizó. Su garganta se sentía apretada. Él se acercó y no tuvo adónde ir. Tenía que parar esto.

–Exacto. Es agradable estar aquí, pero podrías haber reservado un lugar más modesto... y dos habitaciones... –

La cama se veía amenazante en el fondo. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que él había podido oírlo.

–¿Y qué pasa si quiero esto, Serena? ¿Si quiero todo esto? –

Ella frunció el ceño –No sé lo que quieres decir –

Ahora estaba tan cerca que todo lo que tendría que hacer era extender la mano para jalarlo hacia ella. Alzó la vista, deseando no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

–Mira a tu alrededor ¿No te has dado cuenta aún dónde estamos? –

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose seriamente confundida. Le tomó la mano y la condujo a la habitación. De pronto estaba claro. La habitación estaba tan sensualmente decorada... tan romántica. Una botella de champaña asomaba en un cubo de hielo, en una mesa cercana y a su lado brillaban dos copas de cristal. Contuvo el aliento y en reflejo su mano se cerró en la de él.

–Es la suite de la luna de miel – Ella se sintió mal. ¿Qué clase de broma era ésta?

Él la giró para que lo mirara a la cara, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Su ira aumentó –Darién, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero puedes llamar ahora mismo y decirles que no nos podemos quedar. No sé en qué estabas pensando –

Ella se soltó. Él no podía saber ¿verdad? ¿Había sido tan transparente? Frenéticamente trató de negar sus sentimientos, negar que hubiera podido leerlos.

–Tenemos que hablar Darién, ¿pero tiene que ser aquí? Quiero decir, ¿es esto algún tipo de burla? –

–¿Crees que querer un nuevo comienzo sea una burla? – Su voz era frígida.

Serena lo miró desconcertada –¿Empezar de nuevo? Nos estamos divorciando. Me voy a mudar –

–He parado el juicio de divorcio –

Su boca se abrió y se detuvo su corazón –¿Has hecho qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó un poco salvajemente.

–Creo que es obvio ahora que debemos seguir casados. Está Zaf. Debemos considerar su seguridad –

Serena se sentía acorralada, atrapada –¿Así que realmente nada cambiaría, verdad? Todavía sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, sólo que como ahora ya sabes lo que pasó, me perdonas por mis pecados del pasado y me autorizas a ser la madre de Zaf, y así nos podrás mantener a salvo si estamos todos juntos –

–¿Y eso es tan mala perspectiva? – le preguntó en voz baja, con un tono diferente de voz.

–No... ¡Sí! –Serena movió las manos en el aire. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. El cielo y el infierno. Su corazón estaba bombeando con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Lo miró y le suplicó en silencio para que la comprendiera, para que no le hiciera esto.

–Darién, no puedo. No lo haré. No es justo ni para mí, ni para ti, ni para Zaf. Él merece tener dos padres que se aman, y no me voy a quedar a tu lado para ver cómo sacrificas tu felicidad sólo por un sentimiento de piedad y deber. Podemos vivir una vida completamente feliz aún divorciados. Puedo vivir cerca, ver Zaf... –

–No. No quiero eso –

Serena palideció ante la vehemencia de su voz.

Él se acercó y tiró de ella hacia un sofá cubierto de seda haciéndola sentar. Podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de él transmitiéndose al suyo. Suspiraba por él, incluso ahora, en cuerpo y alma.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió –Serena, sólo... déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo? –

Ella asintió con cautela. Las manos de él tomaban las suyas, pesadas.

–El profesor Tomoe me enseño todo hoy, y sin entrar en detalles específicos de tu caso, me contó por lo habría pasado alguien con tu enfermedad. Vi la sala de cuarentena... me habló de los tratamientos... ¿Por eso tienes pesadillas, verdad? –

Serena cerró los ojos débilmente. Todo volvía –No me hagas rec... –

–No lo haré. Pero... –

Ella abrió los ojos otra vez y el dolor que vio en ellos casi detuvo a Darién, pero tenía que seguir adelante –Es casi me destruyó, ver lo tenían que soportar, Serena. Nadie debería sentir que no tiene más remedio que soportar eso solo. Y siento pesar, estoy tan triste de que sintieras que era tu única opción –

Serena negó con la cabeza –Realmente no tienes que hacer todo esto sólo porque… –

–No lo hago. Has tomado tus propias decisiones y me hubiese gustado que me incluyeras en ellas, pero creo que ahora puedo ver por qué no lo hiciste. Cuando me lo contaste no tomé la real dimensión, no tenía un concepto verdadero de lo que habías tenido que enfrentar, hasta hoy... –

Eso la hizo sentarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Era sincero.

–Cuando nos casamos estaba fuera mucho tiempo, demasiado, por lo que puedo ver ahora. En su momento también lo vi..., pero tú nunca te metiste en mis negocios. Y de repente, no sabía por qué estaba sintiendo... quería... – Se detuvo, pero fue poco efectivo –No tuvimos tiempo para conocernos bien el uno al otro. Te quedaste embarazada tan pronto –

–Lo cual no debería haber ocurrido –

Él negó con la cabeza enfáticamente –Hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano, Serena. La verdad es que te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Yo sólo lo escondí debajo de un muy elaborado plan para casarme contigo, para avanzar en mi carrera en Europa. Tenía un plan y nada salió como lo había planeado. Verás, yo nunca había planeado casarme por amor o por deseo, después de ver lo que eso hizo a mis padres. Cuando mi hermana y yo éramos adolescentes, nuestros padres volvían a casa y mi padre conducía, estaban teniendo una de sus monumentales discusiones y él estrelló el coche, dejando paralítica a mi madre de la cintura para abajo –

La imagen de una pequeña mujer vestida de negro en una silla de ruedas en su boda vino a la mente de Serena. Tenía la amargura grabada en su rostro. La voz ronca de Darién captó de nuevo su atención.

–Mi padre estaba tan atormentado por la culpa de haber arruinado la vida de su mujer que tomó una amante inglesa y rompió el corazón de mi madre. Y de mi hermana. Esa es la causa de su infelicidad por nuestra unión. Pero la verdad es que creo que no la hubiera hecho feliz nadie que yo eligiera para casarme. Cuando mi padre le falló tan mal, en su lugar me puso a mí en un pedestal –

Serena se sentía insegura. Esta conversación estaba entrando en territorio desconocido, algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada. ¿La había deseado desde el principio? Ella trató de concentrarse.

–Cuando te vi en aquel salón y después me di cuenta de que eras la hija de Tsukino, me dije a mí mismo que el deseo que sentía era por el poder, puro y simple – Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos quemándose en los de ella –Pero esa noche, nuestra noche de bodas, cuando dormimos juntos esa primera vez... –

Serena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Prácticamente se había tirado sobre él. Él adivinó lo que ella estaba pensando y le puso una mano en la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente –No, fue mutuo. No llevo a las mujeres a la cama por piedad, Serena. Y no las sigo llevando a la cama si no las deseo –

El corazón de Serena se detuvo.

–Yo... yo siempre pensé... Y luego, cuando yo estaba tan... – Ella se puso tan roja ahora que sus mejillas estaban literalmente en llamas.

Darién le frotó con el dorso de una mano la superficie caliente –También fue así para mí. Pero entonces, cuando te escondiste en tu caparazón... que ahora sé que fue después de que fuiste a ver al médico... –

Serena luchaba por mantenerse cuerda a pesar de la intensidad acalorada de sus ojos. Él estaba acertando, sabía demasiado, casi todo. Tenía que recordarse que ya antes ella se había engañado pensando que veía algo en sus ojos.

–Pero esa conversación... –

Sus ojos no cambiaron sino que ardieron aún más –Fue un error, no deberías haber oír aquello, ni por casualidad. Mi hermana exigía saber lo que sentía por ti, había veneno en su ira y en su odio hacia nuestro padre. Si yo le hubiera dicho que sentía algo por ti, te habría aniquilado. Y, con la excepción de ese deseo noble, fui un abyecto y miserable cobarde –

Serena frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–Estaba tan confundido acerca de mis sentimientos, que no encontraba la forma de expresarlo ante Neherenia –

¿Sentimientos? Sólo quería decir amistad..., calidez..., respeto.

Serena sintió que tenía que decir algo, como para evitar el terrible momento en que le confirmara eso –Mira, Darién... Tú también me gustas. Me gustaste desde el principio. No tuve más remedio que casarme contigo, mi padre..., el banco... Mi herencia – Tenía que convencerlo.

Él negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una súplica silenciosa –No te creo – Le sujetó las manos aún más fuerte.

La piel de Serena escocía y sintió una sensación de caída en su vientre. Él no podía hacerle esto ¿no?

–Darién, por favor... – le suplicó, tratando de zafar sus manos de las suyas –No sé lo que quieres oír –

–Eres una mujer fuerte, Serena. Creo que has demostrado con creces que no haces nada que no me sientas apasionadamente. ¿Tu herencia? Realmente creo que jamás te importó un comino. Todo lo que quiero oír es la verdad... –

La verdad.

Ella negó la cabeza impotentemente, y para su disgusto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas desesperanzadas –Ya lo sabes. Ya lo sabes. Es por eso que estás haciendo esto... para que te dé la razón... pero no puedo, Darién. No puedo –

El azul de sus ojos era hipnótico –Dímelo –, exigió con voz ronca, no permitiendo retroceder ni una pulgada.

Y entonces, luchar pareció demasiado. Estaba muy cansada ¿Realmente tenía la fuerza para alejarse de Darién, aun cuando él no la amara? Ella sabía la respuesta...

Sus manos se aflojaron en las de él y miró a un punto más allá de su hombro. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar su mirada láser –Si no me hubiera enfermado nunca te habría dejado. Habría esperado y soñado que algún día sintieras por mí lo que yo sentía por ti – Entonces lo miró, con ojos claros y verdaderos –Creo que te he amado desde la noche de bodas. Me dije que ya no te quería cuando te vi en Londres, pero no era así. Sólo estaba tratando de protegerme a mí misma –

Ella se armó de valor –Y lo hago ahora – Ella se encogió de un hombro a continuación, en un gesto cautivadoramente vulnerable –Tú y Zaf. Mi sueño más profundo y secreto a lo largo de todos estos meses era que fuéramos como una familia unida... sana y feliz –

Darién le tomó las manos y Serena se sorprendió al sentir que temblaban violentamente. Él se inclinó y puso un beso en su palma –_Gracias, mi querida... –_ Apretó otro beso, del otro lado –_Mi vida... –_

Serena todavía se sentía un poco conmocionada, expuesta ante lo que acababa de decir. La necesidad de autoprotegerse todavía era fuerte. Estaba tensa –Darién... –

Él levantó la cabeza y al verlo vio que sonreía, sonreía estúpidamente. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz –Serena... _querida_... también me enamoré de ti en el camino. En algún momento te colaste sigilosamente en mi corazón. Cuando diste a luz a Zaf, en ese momento... lo supe después.

Una sombra cruzó su rostro. Se puso serio y Serena contuvo la respiración. ¿Realmente no había llegado tan lejos sólo para salirse con la suya, verdad?

–Cuando volví y encontré que te habías ido... cuando encontré la nota... –

Por un momento lo vio tan desolado que tuvo que creerle. Un aleteo de alegría empezó a desplegarse en su corazón.

–Tenías razón. Estaba tan enojado, tan enfurecido, que te maldije y me convencí de que había sido el mayor de los tontos. Y la herida no sanó, sino que me volví más enconado. Me dije que había sido una estupidez confiar en ti cuando todo me decía que no eras más que una trepadora social, hambrienta de dinero... – Se detuvo –Ese día cuando te fuiste, apenas acabado de nacer Zaf... Sentí que te habías burlado de mí, y creí que nunca podría perdonar algo así –

El cuerpo y la cabeza de Serena parecían querer entrar en crisis –No tenía ni idea de que yo significaba algo para ti. Eso me dio valor para irme. No quería aburrirte con una mujer desahuciada por la que no sentías nada. Quería que tuvieras la libertad para casarte de nuevo... alguien a quien amaras y desearas. Y no podía soportar la idea de que Zaf conociera el dolor de la separación... –

La mano de él se acercó y le tomó la mandíbula y con el pulgar capturó una lágrima de la que ella no era ni siquiera consciente –Tú eres la única Serena, nadie más. Te amo y te deseo. La otra noche... Entendiste mal la situación a la mañana. Nunca quise decir que no quería hacer el amor contigo. Me sentí como un burdo colegial cuando debería haberte ofrecido nada más que consuelo y confort... y sin embargo no me pude contener. Ni siquiera he estado con otra mujer desde que te fuiste. No pude. Me dije que era la ira lo que me lo impedía. Ni siquiera podía ir a buscarte... el dolor era demasiado intenso –

–Ay, mi amor... – Serena sentía el corazón desbordado. Si estaba soñando, entonces no quería despertar. Ella le dio un beso en la palma de su mano y, sin poder contenerse ya más, lo jaló hacia adelante y se aplastó contra su pecho.

–Te amo Serena. Eres mi vida – Sonrió con tristeza por un segundo –Te he llamado mi amante... pero ese pensamiento duró dos minutos. No podía verte así, no importa cuánto intentara alejarme – Otra vez estaba serio –Cuando tu y Zaf fueron secuestrados... cuando te vi en aquella habitación horrible... –

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo grande, y Serena le dio la bienvenida cuando inclinó la cabeza y su boca se reunió con la suya en un beso ardiente.

Cuando se rompió, Serena estaba llorando en serio –Siento mucho no haberte dicho de inmediato... simplemente... no podía... –

–Shh – Volvió a besarla atrayéndola hacia sí –Eso no importa ahora. Estás aquí, estás bien y vas a estar bien. Zaf está bien. Estamos juntos, y eso es lo único que importa –

Una lacrimosa Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Darién hizo un gesto con el hombro y echó una rápida mirada por la habitación –Te he traído aquí porque quiero que sea como un nuevo comienzo. Nunca tuvimos una luna de miel –

Serena negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Darién le besó la mano de nuevo –Bueno, ahora lo haremos. A partir de esta noche. Cenando con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Sonrió con un poco avergonzado, casi con timidez, lo que hizo que el corazón Serena se elevara aún más alto –Sé que es un cliché, la mesa con vistas a la Torre Eiffel... el cuarto... la champaña... tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido contigo, Serena. Esto es sólo el principio... te lo prometo –

Ella negó con la cabeza vagamente, demasiado fascinada por sus ojos y sus palabras como para tranquilizarlo y decirle que estaba todo bien. Bello. Perfecto. Sus palabras caían sobre ella como un bálsamo curativo.

Y luego él metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó algo. Ella miró hacia abajo. En la palma de su mano estaban sus anillos de boda y de compromiso. Los miró sin decir nada mientras los tomaba de su mano y se los ponía en su dedo anular uno por uno. Él los había hecho ajustar de tamaño y ahora encajaban a la perfección.

Serena se estiró hasta tocar su boca con un dedo, entornando sus ojos en un gesto inocentemente provocativo, antes de mirarlo. La mano le temblaba por las emociones que la atravesaban –¿Tan seguro estabas? –

Él negó con la cabeza entonces, todavía había vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, le tomó los dedos y los besó –No, no estaba seguro del todo... pero recé a cada dios que conozco para que sintieras algo por mí... que al menos estuvieras de acuerdo en permanecer casados –

Compartieron una intensa y larga mirada.

–¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –

–Por supuesto que sí. Es el cumpleaños de Zaf – contestó Serena con voz ronca.

Él sonrió –Así que mañana, temprano, nos vamos a casa, y despertamos a nuestro hijo, y le damos un cumpleaños muy especial, el primero de muchos, juntos –

Serena sonrió vacilante. Estaba segura de que debía verse como un espectáculo, pero con Darién mirándola como si fuera la Venus de Milo no le importaba. Dejó que le tomara la mano, la levantara y la sacarla a la terraza.

En el aire cálido y primaveral de una hermosa noche en París, comenzaron de nuevo...


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de EL MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA DEL ESPAÑOL**

**Abby Green**** sin fines de lucro o promoción****…**

_Cuatro años más tarde._

Serena miraba con asombro la pequeña cabeza llena de cabello rubio oscuro acurrucada contra su pecho. Observaba el diminuto ceño fruncido, el capullo de la boca amamantándose ferozmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una pequeña mano enroscada alrededor de su dedo meñique con una fuerza realmente increíble. Su hija. _Alegría_. Porque eso era lo que había sido su embarazo. Esperanza y alegría. Las posibilidades de que después de la quimioterapia su fertilidad se hubiera dañado irreparablemente eran muchas, pero Alegría era una prueba de lo contrario.

La puerta se abrió con un estallido, y un destello rubio irrumpió seguido por Darién, tan alto y guapo que Serena sonrió cuando sintió que su corazón se apretaba, como siempre lo hacía. Compartieron una mirada, y luego volvió su atención sonriente a Zaf cuando él se encaramó a la cama.

–¡_Mamá, mamá_, mira lo que dibujé para Legria!

–Es Alegría, cariño... –

Zaf claramente no estaba interesado y parloteaba, mostrando a Serena un dibujo de Papá, Mamá, Zaf y el nuevo bebé. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena e Darién las vio. Se acercó y le dio un largo beso en la boca. Ella se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, con todo escrito en su rostro, en sus ojos. El momento era portentoso. El amor ardía entre ellos, fuerte y verdadero.

Darién simplemente le sonrió –Lo sé, _querida_... lo sé... –

**FIN**


End file.
